The Red Soul
by Sanslover101
Summary: Frisk is an independent girl who lives and does things easily on her own at school. One day a certain skeleton saves her life. The reason why he did is because he needs something from her. He's not very happy with the person holding that possession but guess beggars can't be choosers. As unhappy as they are going on this quest they manage. And even start to get a little more close.
1. The greeting

Frisk Pov.

I made sure I had all my books for the day. Biology? Check. History? Check. Math? Ugh check.

I closed my locker door and started to walk to my next class.

My next class was all the way down on the first floor in a corner where no one goes. It was a pain to get to, but hey once your an honors student you gotta keep your grades up.

I've been the smartest in my grade since kindergarten. Nothing has been more important to me then getting in a good college and getting a good career with a good life.

While walking I was suddenly bumped into. I was knocked right down and dropped all of my books and papers.

I immediately sat up and started to pick up the mess.

The person I ran into rubbed his...skull? He wasn't even human! He appeared to be a skeleton who wore a blue jacket with fluff on the hood. His jeans were black with a white striped going down the sides. And his sneakers were black high tops with white shoe laces.

And his features were kinda...strange. He had a some sort of smile plastered on his face. But it was moving? How can he move his feature if he has no muscle? His sockets had little white lights in the center, so they kinda looked like pupils.

He gave me a pretty nasty look for a skeleton. He sat up and dusted himself, not even offering to help.

"Watch where your going kid." His voice was deep, and had some sort of... accent to it.

I sat up as well. "S-sorry."

He then stormed off, bumping into my shoulder in the process.

Ouch.

"Jerk" I turned around and walked away with my books as continued away to my class.

While leaving I heard him tsk behind me like a some sort of snob.

You see, I like monsters. They're pretty cool. I remember when the moved up here.

It was about a year or two ago, and I had the news on in the background while doing some homework.

All of sudden the breaking news cast came on, and a whole bunch of monsters we're on the screen, getting greeted by so many reporters.

They lived underground for so many years that no one knew the existed anymore.

No one really knows how they we're freed from they're rock prison. All they know is that one day the barrier keeping them there, broke.

Not many people were happy with the sudden change of a whole new species suddenly appearing out if thin air. I remember how many protest, fights, murders and court jury's there were.

I kinda felt bad for them. Over the years when they moved into my school, they've been bullied or casted out by the humans. I managed to make friends with some of them. They're really talented and smart, but too scared to speak up.

I have no problem with the monsters living in the same area as me. But I will have a problem with a monster who's a complete jerk like that skeleton.

I just shrugged it off and walked into my classroom, forgetting the whole situation.

I sat down and pulled my books out from my bag. As I was about to space out from the world to pay attention, I heard a voice call my name.

I looked up from my textbook and realized it was the teacher.

"Frisk? Would you please do me a favor?"

I closed my notebook and walked over to the teachers desk. Shes so kind. I think I'm her favorite student. Ever since the beginning of the year, shes done nothing but to make sure I succeed. She may have been blonde and old, but she was still very wise. Her outfits always stood out, because they were nothing but jeans and a shirt. unlike all other teachers who have to wear something good everyday.

She may not be that important, but its still good to give the good details in my life...right?

I walked up to her desk and looked straight in her blue eyes to show I'm giving her my attention.

"Sure thing. What's up?"

She pulled out a folder from her desk drawer and handed it to me.

"Can you take this up to the office please? I trust you won't just take this as an opportunity to skip class."

Ugh. The office was all the upstairs. I just came down from there!

"Yeah I will."

She gave me a gentle smile that gave me the feeling she was thankful.

I just decided to leave my stuff on my desk and walked out the classroom with a pass.

I walked up all the way to the office and delivered the folder without a problem. The secretary's know me kinda well. I'm always up there to speak to the counselor. Most of the time its about stress and grades. Other times is for my parents. But its pointless to speak about to them. Their already gone.

While walking back I heard a strange noise coming from one of the hallways. It echoed as if there were ghost all around me.

Now they say in horror movies to never go investigate the scary noises coming from the basement. But I couldn't help myself but to be curious of what this sound was.

I walked closer to the hallway of where the noise was coming from. When I got closer it sounded as if someone was...crying.

I turned into the corner of where the hallway ended and saw a figure pinned to the wall by another figure.

I focused to see who the figures were and what they were doing.

It was that skeleton! He had some poor crying monster pinned to the wall. The monster looked to have no arms and was wearing some stripped yellow and brown sweater.

The skeleton looked mad as hell, and his left eye was glowing a sky blue. It looked like fire was just flaming out of his socket, and the the other was completely black.

"Do you know anyone with one or not!?"

Not only was his appearance scary, but so was his voice. It's was so low and sounded as if he was ready to just watch the little guy die of complete fear.

"N-no! I-I told you I don't know a-any humans!"

"Damn it!" The skeleton used his fist and struck him right in the stomach with his anger.

I couldn't just stand here and watch as this little guy was getting beat. I had to do something or else the guilt would be the death of me.

I stepped out from the end of the hall and screamed as loud as I could. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The skeleton looked at me with shock but then gave me an amused smile. His eyes turned back to they're normal white pupils and just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The runt can leave. You on the other hand can't leave."

The little monster ran away from for safety, while I was getting a finger shoved into my chest.

"Your gonna keep your pretty little mouth shut. What you just saw here, never happened."

His eyes went dark as night. No pupils, not blue flames, just darkness. It kinda scared me a little.

"And if you do rat me out...your gonna have a really bad time. Understand?"

I looked him deep in his dark sockets. As much as I knew I should just run to the nearest class and tell the teacher what the hell just happened, it would be a bad idea.

I don't like messing with the monsters. And who knew how smart this guy is. He could easily make it look like I just wanna get this guy in trouble cause he's a monster. People may like me here, but that doesn't mean anything.

I sighed and pushed his finger away from me.

"Alright. But you just keep the hell away from me."

He smiled and even gave me a little laugh. "No problem. I don't need you anyway."

He turned around with shoving his hands in his pockets as if nothing even happened.

I wonder who he was looking for. Or what he was looking for. Someone important I guess. Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's gonna stay away from me now and I don't need to worry about him.

For the rest of the day I didn't even see him. I just took my classes, got my grades and that was that.

After school ended I did my normal routine of walking home.

I only lived a mile away, and the kids in my bus drive me insane. So I started to walk everyday to both school and home.

It's nothing much really. I just turn on a tune and listen all the way. The walk was nice too. It was calm and the sounds of people walking in the city streets just made me wanna lay down and take a nap.

I lived alone in a nice city apartment. And sure it had its ups and downs, but I managed. Its kinda peaceful and I can have everything done my way. Sure I wish I wasn't alone but it was better this way. Kinda why I just keep to myself and stay away from others.

My normal routine to get to my apartment is to through this ally way near a cafe.

Again...Another bad horror movie decision.

Nothing really lived here actually. I never saw any homeless, hookers or drug dealers either. Just rats and maybe a cat once in a while.

I entered into the dark entrance of the ally way and had a bad feeling in my gut. I turned around to see a some strange figure standing where I entered.

I just kept walking.

Maybe he was just someone who was taking the same path I was?

As I continued down the ally way, there was another figure at the end where I'm supposed to exit.

I tried turning around, but the figure from the entrance was standing right behind me. It has some sort of goat skull like head. The rest of his body was covered with a black jacket and jeans. Its eye was the same as the skeleton at school had. Its eye was even glowing blue and flaming just like his.

The other got closer to me and looked the same as his friend. Except his skull was slightly different and his eye was glowing orange on his right eye.

"Frisk."

They're voices sounded glitchy and rough. It was like talking to a speaker with water in its speakers.

Wait..how did they know my name?

"Please...I-I don't want any trouble." I said it so weakly. I wanted to fight back but I knew if I tried I would have been dead.

The two of them looked at each other then looked back at me. The orange one then made a fist and I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my chest. It was like someone was grabbing my insides and just squeezing as hard as they could.

I was then lifted above the ground so my feet weren't touching the rough cement below. The pain in my chest was even worse and the only thing I could do was grunt from it.

I tried to move but was almost impossible to.

"P-please let me go! I'll give you anything you want!"

The blue one grabbed my wrist.

"Give us your soul!"

My soul? What do they mean?

"My soul?"

He squeezed my wrist and started to bend down almost breaking it. "Now!"

I screamed from the pain. I didn't know what they meant, I didn't even know what was going on. I just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, the orange monster was flown into the wall nearest to him and got pretty knocked out. The weight on my chest then disappeared and I fell to the ground on my knees grabbing my chest to relieve the pain.

I looked up and saw a familiar figure standing in front of me offering his hand. It was the skeleton from school! Did he just save me or was I dead?

As I took his hand he pulled me up and immediately pulled his hand away as if I was poisonous to touch.

Gee you save my life, offer to help me up, and then I'm now something to not touch. Thanks.

The remaining monster looked like he was ready for some sort of attack. The skeleton stood in front of me. His eye started to glow blue like it did in the hallway in the school. His hand was also starting to glow blue just as much.

"Leave er alone bud."

The monster stayed in its position for a solid thirty seconds but then went to normal with some sort of growl. He laid a hand on his unconscious friend then disappeared into thin air.

The skeleton then turned and stepped back to face me. His eyes were now back to normal and his hand was no longer flaming. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave me a deadpan stare.

I had so many questions. Who were those guys? Why were they after me? What did I do. Why was he here? Who even is he?

He probably read my face on how confused I was. He sighed on annoyance and looked straight at me.

"The names Sans."

Sans...

"Frisk. What was-"

"They're looking for a human with a red soul that is filled with a lot of determination."

"What do you mean by soul?"

He gave me the look as if I was the most stupid human being in the world.

"Your supposed to be the smartest in your class and you don't know anything about souls?"

I put my hand on my hip, showing him I really didn't appreciate that comment.

He rolled the lights in his eyes. He then took one of his hands out of his pockets and hovered it over my chest.

Was he trying to touch my breast? I think the fuck not! I backed away and covered my chest. I was about to scream at him but he stopped me with his own words.

"Oh would you calm down? I'm trying to show you something."

I stepped forward again and uncovered my chest letting him do whatever he was doing.

After a moment, a red glowing heart appeared in his hand. It was in the shape of a heart a little kid would draw, and it was glowing bright as if it was filled with something keeping it that way. It was so beautiful.

I noticed that Sans was looking at it in awe. But when he saw I noticed, he stopped.

"This is your soul. Its the very culmination of your being. This breaks, you die."

Seems simple enough. But I still had questions.

"So why are they after mine? Whats so special about it?"

"Each soul had a different trait and color. Your soul on the other hand, is very rare from the others and can only be found every thousand years. The reason they want it..."

He paused for a slight moment. I thought I was going to have snap him back but he fixed himself.

"I don't really know."

He then placed his hand on my chest and the soul faded away from his hand.

So now I have these guys after me because I have a special soul. I have to admit, that's pretty cool I have a really rare soul, but what am I supposed to do?

"Alright so now I just have be careful. No big deal."

Sans shook his head.

"Nope. What your gonna have to do (sadly) is pack some things and come with me."

Wait what? Go with him? He must be joking.

I start to laugh a little, maybe a little more over dramatically.

"That's funny. I appreciate that you saved me and all, but I still don't want you around me."

"This isn't a joke!" His smile turned into a frown and his eyes furrowed as his eyes went dark again.

I stopped laughing as he got in my face.

"I'm not happy about it either. But if you want your sorry ass to live and go to college then I suggest you listen and go pack!"

I kinda felt bad for lying. I did not like this guy one bit, but if I don't go with him I could get killed by whatever those things were. I did have more questions, but I figured I'd get them sometime soon.

I didn't like it but I guess I had no choice.

"Alright alright. Where we going anyway?"

He put his finger up to his teeth as he was thinking. Does he really need to think?

"I don't really know to be honest. I'm gonna take you to a man who... can keep you safe. But in order to find him I need to ask a few friends some questions."

Great. I'm laying my life on a skeleton who doesn't even know where I'm going. And judging by his voice, he's not telling the complete truth either.

"What about school? My life?"

"Don't worry as soon as this is over, you can go back to being a nerd and we can never see each other again. Alright?"

He held out his hand so we could seal the deal. I guess missing a few days wouldn't hurt...I could probably just say I had the flu. The teachers will help me bring my grades back.

"Alright."

I took his bony dry hand and shook it firmly.

"Deal."


	2. Lets start walking

Sans pov.

I waited outside of the old brick building near the entrance that was covered with vines. This place was so old it almost looks like it was built the day we left.

I can't believe that kid lived in something this trashy. Of course it did fit her.

I laughed to myself at my own joke.

Speaking of jokes, this whole thing WAS a joke. I can't believe the human with a red soul was the most annoying girl I ever met.

Sure we only had a few encounters but I really didn't like her style. I don't think she likes me either.

Bet you I'm out here waiting for her to get packed, while she's calling the police thinking I'm just some crazy monster who attacks people and making up stories.

Has happened. Wasn't fun.

I then saw her as she came out of the entrance with a small violet school bag. It looked pretty light and she looked like she knew what she was doing.

"So where do your parents think we're going? Good girl like you probably doesn't sneak out often." I laughed at my own little humor.

I realized she wasn't answering and looked up at her. She had a little bit of a frown and had her eyes in the ground.

"Lets just say they're not around anymore to know where I go."

Oh shit...

"S-sorry."

Well I guess she hates me more now. Although I can relate. I know what it's like lose a parent and I know how hard it is to bring it up.

There was an awkward moment of us just standing there getting nowhere. I quickly forgot about the parents and started to get back at the task of hand.

"We better start movin. We have to get some supplies and get at least out of town by nightfall."

Her eyes went wide. "Out if town? Where are we going!?"

"Oops guess I forgot to mention that."

She made a long dramatic sigh. I rolled the prints of my eyes and just started to walk away.

"Come on drama queen."

After a a moment she started to walk behind me. I laughed knowing she was probably thinking of just kicking me.

I'm glad she didn't ask where we're going. I didn't even know. He never told me where he is and his "henchman" keep moving around lookin for Frisk. As long as I keep her in my sights I know that we'll be fine.

They don't take they're work that seriously. They go around and hang out at bars or strip clubs. They'd get they're information they needed then go and play.

They're such idiots. They didn't even know I was following them to find Frisk.

We walked little ways to the nearest store. As we walked in she took out a wallet that had the letter F on it. She looked inside and counted her money.

"I don't really have that much."

I shrugged.

"I got it. Just don't grab anything stupid."

She rolled her eyes and walked off to the snack section. I followed behind her and watched as she grabbed a bag of chips.

We're going on a trip that's possibly dangerous and she grabs a bag of chips.

I go for the condement section and grab two bottles of ketchup for the road.

Frisk comes up from behind me with her bag of chips, chicken, and a few water bottles in her hand.

She looks at what I have and gives a very confused look.

"Why do you have ketchup?"

"Ya got a problem?"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the checkout line to wait for me. I made one last check in my hand to make sure I had everything. Two bottles of ketchup would be enough.

I walked over and paid for everything I the checkout. While bagging the items, this old lady was walking past with a heavy looking bag in her hand. The bag suddenly rips and spills everything while I'm still waiting for my change. I leave it be because I knew that someone would help her out eventually.

After I got my change back I look over to see the items not bagged and Frisk not in sight.

I look on the ground and see her helping the old lady with her groceries. I watched as she did it all with a smile and with no problem at all.

She had a huge smile on her face as she handed the bag back to the old lady.

I thought Frisk was this smartass who only cared for herself. It kinda suprised me she helped out that lady with no problem at all.

After the lady left she went back to bagging. I quickly realized I was starting at her when she gave me this blank stare. I shook my head and grabbed some of the bags and placed them in hers while it was still on her back.

She gave me a dirty look while I just smiled. She was the one that brought the bag so she's gotta be in charge.

We both walked out of the store and started to walk to the next stop. Wherever they're keeping him.

We walked for a pretty long time. Frisk just kept a few feet away from me and read something in her phone while shoving her mouth with chips.

I just kept walking and putting my mind on what the plan is. Find that son of a bitch and make him pay.

I was also thinking of how Frisk helped out that lady. She seemed like a pretty independent women, guess I judged a book but it's cover...and attitude it's giving me.

While in the middle of my thoughts Frisk poked me on my back. I was a little shaken but I kept my back towards her because I was curious on what she had to say.

"What?"

"You never told me who or why needed my soul. Or where we're going exactly."

Oh shit here's the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Because your souls special. And we don't want you to get caught but the wrong people."

I hope she didn't notice I ignored the last question. I didn't want her to know about my bro and I certainly didn't want to tell her about 'him'.

"You forgot the last question. Where are we going that it's gonna be so far as out of town.?"

I took a big sigh.

"Because I don't know exactly where we're going."

"What!?" She stopped.

"Just hear me out! I need information from a couple of friends. They might be able to help."

"I still don't understand why I'm needed. I get that you want me gone or dead for that matter but you can still explain what the hell is going on! All you've told me is I'm 'special' and now you don't even know where were going!"

"Shut up!"

She gave me a pretty scared look when I looked her in the eye. I knew that look. That was the look of when I have my eyes dark as a cave.

She looked away from me and just started to walk again.

Jeeze was I that harsh?

We did our awkward silence thing again for a few more miles.

She just walked while looking at the ground. I knew I should tell her somethings but it's just better if I don't. She'd back out and then I'd just be a huge mess.

After maybe 7 miles of just silent walking I realized it was gonna start getting dark. I knew she was still pretty mad but j had to break the silence.

"Hey kid."

She perked up her head.

"It's getting pretty late we should call it a day."

She shook her head. She pulled out her phone and started to look up motels hear by. There was a one a mile away so we started walking.

When we got there the place looked kinda new. We walked inside the lounge and it had tan brick walls with a nice wooden floor. It's had a counter in the back with a door and several keys hanging behind. It wasn't very decorated but had a nice little plant in the back so I couldn't say that they didn't try.

On the counter was a little bell, as soon as I rang it, a human with purple hair came running out from the back door.

She was very pale and had black clothing on. He even had a black peircing in her noes.

Obviously this was her part time job.

"Welcome to the "sleep well" motel. Do you have a reservation?"

She was chewing some gum in her mouth as she spoke. Frisk kinda seemed a little intrigued by her style. God this kids weird.

"No. We just need a room for a night."

She looked between me and Frisk with a blank look. She picked up a pen and started to write down on a peice of paper.

"I'm gonna guess a queen size?"

"NO!" Frisk and I screamed at the same time. The girl looked pretty shocked and just wrote something down.

"Alright then separate twin beds."

Frisk stepped closer to the desk.

"Hey is there any rooms with separate rooms? You know for like two different people."

"Sorry we only have one roomed rooms here. We aren't excally a fancy hotel. I can get you two rooms right next to each other if you'd like though."

Frisk sighed in relief. I am not paying all my money just so she can have privacy.

"One's fine." I said it quickly before Frisk could agree.

She looked at me but just kept her mouth shut.

The girl gave us our key and room number and went back in the room. We both made our way and when I opened the door I was kinda suprised.

It looked pretty nice for a cheap motel room. It was the same interior as the lounge only when walls were wooden as well. It had two beds in the middle with a dresser in between. The beds were nicely made with a white comforter. On the side was a wooden door that lead to a tiny little bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower.

I walked in and flopped on the bed nearest to the door. As soon as I felt it's soft touch I let out a long sigh of relief and comfort. I didn't realize how tired I was in'till now. I haven't slept on a long ass time so this was a peice of heaven.

I opened up a socket to see what that girl was doing. She was fumbling stuff in her bag grabbing peice's of clothing. After she picked what was needed to gave me a quick glare before heading into the bathroom.

Gee, the thanks I get for saving her ass. Well kinda. I'm to tired to think.

I took off my jacket and went right under the covers. I turned off the lights with a snap of my fingers and immdieatly fell asleep with the darkness. But before I could could fully sleep I heard Frisk shuffle across the room and on to her bed.

I took a peak at her PJs and realized she was just wearing a purple cami with blue shorts.

She kinda looked...

Never mind I'm going to sleep.


	3. Fun and Games

Frisk pov.

I was suddenly awoken with a object forcefully thrown in my head. I shot up with a squeak of panic while clenching into the sheets for dear life.

I looked around and saw a pillow on my lap and Sans putting his jacket at the edge of my bed.

"Get up. We have to get movin."

I gave him a good glare for waking me up the way he did then got off the bed. He must of saw it cause he gave me a pretty mean glare back.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes from my bag. I headed into the bathroom and got ready for the long day I'm most likely gonna be having.

Why is he so rude? I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. I don't understand why I'm being dragged around. Sure he offered to help me out but I want to know excally where I'm going and why my soul is so needed.

But I really didn't like his expression when he yelled at me. It was so dark and filled with nothing. I just decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the time.

I wish we could have gotten two rooms, but someone just HAD to be a cheap skate and not respect my privacy.

After we checked out of the hotel we stayed quiet walking. I didn't know where we were going but I knew if I asked he'd most likely get mad again.

We eventually got to a building that I haven't seen since I was a kid. It was called "Burger n play."

It was a children's play place for kids. They would play games, eat burgers, and get scared of the adults dressed in costumes.

The last time I was here was long before my parents died. I remember dad took me here on my seventh birthday. It was the most fun and best memory I ever had with my dad. We played ski ball for two hours and won all the tickets. We even got the major prize which was a giant stuffed unicorn with a fluffy blue main. I still have that thing somewhere in room back in my apartment.

I got kinda curious why two young adults were about to go in a children's play center.

"Uh Sans? Why are we here? I thought we had some serious business to do"

I kinda laughed at my own mocking. I know it was kinda childish but it was pretty funny.

He gave me a glare but decided to drop it with a sigh.

"Relax we're not here to have pizza. I know the new owner. An old friend of mine back in the underground. He might be able help find where we need to be."

We walked the little play place. It was filled with screaming children and the stench of fresh burgers and pizza

We made our way over to the prize table filled with candy, cheap toys and small prizes worth millions of tickets.

At the counter was an orange cat who looked kinda depressed to be here but had an obvious fake smile on his face. Kinda like Sans.

When the cat looked up he was pretty happy to see Sans.

"Hey burger pants. Long time no see huh?

The cat rolled his eyes but smiled once again.

"Don't call be that. Bp is fine. So ya here to be some kinda pedifile or do you need something again."

He started to chuckle but then gave a look at me. I tried to not make eye contact but I could tell he was checking me out.

"Sans...I didn't know you liked humans that much."

He smirked at over towards Sans.

"What!? No shes just here because she has...the thing I needed."

"Ah. That explains it."

He seemed relax one again and leaned down in the counter.

"I need to see the boss. Or should I say your lover."

Sans smirked making bp blush a little from. The comment.

"I don't know of the boss is seeing anyone today. Especially strangers."

He looked over at me with a bit of a glare. Guess humans aren't liked around here.

"C'mon and do an old friend a favor. Besides she's with me."

Bp made a dramatic sigh and went went in the door by the prizes.

While waiting I heard a sound that would always make my heart flutter as a kid. The ski ball music!

I walked over and took a good look at the machine. Hasn't changed at all.

It still had that olympic symbol with Olympic skiers riding down a through it.

The sounds and colors brought back all the memories I had in this place.

I looked back over to Sans who was just standing there on the counter waiting. I looked back over to the machine and decided why the hell not.

I went over to the change machine and grabbed 5 dollars worth of tokes. The machine gave out 4 tokens a dollar an the game cost that much. So I could play 5 games.

I walked over back to the machine and was about to out in a token, till I was stopped by a boney hand touching my shoulder.

Buzzkill.

"What are you doing? We're here to get information not play some cheap game."

I tsked as I shoved his hand off of my shoulder.

"It just trying to have a little fun. He's gonna take his time so mine as well enjoy it. Besides it's not cheap. It's Actually pretty fun, something you clearly don't know."

He rolled his prinks and shoved his hands im his pockets.

"What is this anyway?"

"Ski ball. You put the ball in the whole. If you get it in the one in the middle you get a bigger score. It's kinda hard, but it's really fun."

I put in the coins and let the balls roll down. I grabbed one of them and handed it to Sans.

"Here. Try it."

He snickered. "Doesn't look that hard."

He rolled the ball hard down the ally straight in the middle. He managed to make it into the 1000 pointer in the corner. He looked over at me and crossed his arms pretty impressed with himself.

I looked over and gave him a an pretty impressed look.

"Not bad."

I grabbed the next ball that was in the line. I rolled it doesn't the ally in got it right in the middle with 5000 points, which might I add is the highest points in the whole game.

I looked over at him and gave him the same position he did to me. He looked pretty shocked that I got the highest score.

He smirked and grabbed the next ball.

"Oh. It's on."

We had a mini competition of ski ball. He was making all the corner and middle holes while I was making all the major holes.

While playing he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. He was laughing and having so fun trying to catch up to me.

In the end I won with the over a hundred thousand points while Sans was just a little below me.

Without thinking I leaned on his shoulder smiling as happy as can be. Playing that reminded me of the good old days.

"Good game!"

I looked over to him and he seemed a bit tense from the physical contact. I blushed a little and backed away as soon as possible.

"Sorry."

He snickered a little and I was starting to snicker too. In seconds we were both laughing.

"That was actually a lot of fun. Guess it has been a while since I played a game of some sort."

"See. All you have to do is stop being serious and then your you."

He looked away. I could have swore I saw a tint of blue on his cheeks. Guess he was embarrassed be was proved wrong by a human.

The fun moment ended with his name being called from across the room.

Sans looked over and saw BP nudging his head over to the door. He then did the same to me and we started heading for the back.

When we got in, it wasn't very kid friendly. It looked like one of those offices you would see in a mafia movie only it had drawings that kids probably drew of there favorite moments of being at "Burger n play."

Kinda reminded me of a game I saw someone online play only without the creepy animatronics.

As soon as we walked in, the first thing I saw was a small blue bunny in a tux in a but red leather chair.

That's. So. Cute!

As soon as he saw us his ears perked up along with his whole body. He had a huge smile in his face and started getting kinda excited.

"Sans! Oh my goodness it's been to long!"

He ran up and hugged him while wagging his cute little tail.

Sans seemed a little tense from the action but looked rather used to it.

"Nice to see you too." Sans looked like he didn't want to, bit lightly wrapped his arms back in the embrace. After unwrapping his arms he left back for his chair and sat down with a bug ol smile.

"What can I do for ya old pal?"

"I need a favor. Do you know where I can find anyone with this name?"

Sans pulls a peice of paper out of jus jacket making sure It was well hidden from my veiw. A girl can't know anything apparently.

The blue bunny looks at the paper than slides it across the neat desk back to Sans.

"Well ya see pal. I'd love to help you out, but there's just one problem."

Sans furrowed his brow.

"What problem?"

"Ya still owe me a lot of cash from when you bought all those supplies back in the underground."

This guy still had a huge smile on his face. I really didn't like how his mood wad just getting creepier.

"C'mon money? And from the underground? That was a long time ago. I don't do that sorta stuff anymore."

"Tsk tsk tsk."

The bunny got up from his big chair and walked over to Sans. He placed his hands on his shoulders and started to squeeze them tight. For a cute little bunny this guy was pretty creepy.

"Oh buddy ol pal. You still even owe Grillby money from all those tabs right?"

Sans didn't seem to like that coming from his mouth. I snickered in my own mind. This guy used to keep a tab? Really?

"Look I'll make you a deal."

Sans started to relax and crossed his arms.

"I'm listening."

"A while a go. Two of my closest friends were taken away by this fella named Nix, who owns a fancy restaurant by Ebbot. He took them because I could pay my loan when I wasn't doing well with the new business. When I got better and paid him every penny, he refused to give them back. Said it brings him customers."

I was pretty taken a back by the story. This is a new centry and people are still stilling buissness men for they're own work. Maybe I am in a mafia movie...

"Let me guess. You want me to retrieve them? No problem."

"So we have a deal. Get my friends back and maybe I can help you out with your brother."

Sans quickly looked over at me like he was about to break a sweat. He took a calm breath and looked over to the blue bunny.

Sans has a brother? The thing's this guy keeps from me.

"Right. We'll be has quick as a "hare"...

He looked over and wink.

I snickered a little. I love puns.

The blue bunny started to snicker as well hut Bo looked clearly annoyed.

When we got out of the back, Sans stopped me in my tracks with a but with a worried expression.


	4. Mean to Friendly

Sans pov

Shit they found us. Or should I say her.

"What's the hold up?"

I looked over to shush her before they saw us.

"Walk behind me."

I put my hood up enough to hide my skull. I grabbed Frisk hand and pulled her in a fast pace so we could get by them quickly.

"This way."

"Sans what's going on?"

"They found us. Now shut your mouth!"

"Who?"

We were almost to the door intill I heard a lot shout.

"There over here!"

Shit shit shit shit!

I almost made it to the door but then a nasty looking gaster blaster headed dick stepped in my way.

"Well well well. If it isn't the guy who knocked me out."

He cracked his knuckles and gave me a wicked glare with his orange eye.

I forgot I knocked the bastard out to save Frisk. No time to say sorry. I did the only think I could think up, and that was to punch him the face. Not my best move but it was the only thing I could do with out drawing to much attention.

As soon as I struck him he moved trying to sustain his pain over to the side creating a path for me and Frisk to bolt. I grabbed her hand tight and pulled right out of the building. We made it to the way to the back near the dumpsters and empty boxes with stray ally cats sitting atop.

They kept on following us so I did something else that was quickly thought. I looked over to Frisk with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry kid." She looked kinda confused and worried. I picked her up and threw her the nearest dumpster filled with boxes, and most likely rat shit.

I really was sorry for this.

I jumped in with her and shut the the lid as quiet as I could.

"Sans what the hell did you do that for! I'm getting sick of you-"

I grabbed her head and covered her mouth with my hand.

She tried to protest but we both shut it as soon as we heard a voice outside of the dumpster. I listened close while still holding Frisk close to make sure she didn't say a word. I could tell she was pretty annoyed.

I couldn't hear much between the iron of the dumpster. All I could here was screaming and anger. After it was silent for a moment or two. I opened the lid to can only a little to see if they were gone. They must of teleported because they were no where in sight.

I let go of Frisk and help her out the dumpster.

"I hope we don't have a time limit to find those friends of yours! Because now I need a shower because you don't know when yo warn people!"

Girls. So overdramatic about smells. Although we did have to go to a fancy place and we do smell like shit.

"I'm sorry. But we hide to hide from them or they would have taken you to-"

I realized what I was about to say. I immediately stopped myself and tried to change the subject but Frisk had it first.

"Who Sans? And you have a brother? What's going on? Why do we need information to find someone that's going to 'protect me'?" She stated the last sentence with quotation fingers. She knew I was lying to her, she knew there was more. We got attacked by the same guys twice and blue slipped up Paps relation to me.

I was a little embarrassed to talk about Pap. And I certainly didn't want to bring up the other fucker either. But I guess I had to answer something.

"Yes I have a younger brother. His name is Papyrus."

"Well I knew that, but whats wrong? What happened to him?

I didn't want to answer that. I changed the subject quickly.

"Look the sooner we get a shower and get to where we need to go the sooner we can answer questions."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. If we start now we can get to the town where these 'friends' are." She loved talking with her fingers. "Somewhere nearby there should be a motel room. We can shower and sleep. Also I call first shower."

I was a little surprised. She did actually know what she was doing instead of sitting around like a duck. I gotta hand it to this girl, for me lying to her and being quite rude, she doing pretty well for herself.

"Alright... fine. The town's this way. Think you can handle being stinky princess?"

Her cheeks turned a little red. I knew that would tease her. Sometimes to get them distracted you had to mess around.

"I think I can manage." She did an elegant bow, trying to hold a snicker, and pivoted on her toe so she could walk out of the ally. I joined her as she led on.

Frisk pov.

After the long walk to get to other part of town.we found a motel much like the one before.

It was called "The Mad Mattress" and was full of color. When we walked in we we're greeted by a man who looked human, but had little fangs hanging out of his mouth.

"Welcome! How can I help?" His voice was so jolly unlike the one from the girl at the other motel.

He took a whiff and scrunched up his face. Most likely from us.

Sans leaned on the counter. "Can we have a room with two separate beds please...and a really good shower."

Sans sniffed his jacket and almost looked like he was gonna gag.

"Also any chance you have washers and dryers?"

The man pointed to the back still having a scrunched up face.

"Right here. Also I hate to toot you bubble but we have no rooms left with separate beds."

Sans looked kinda annoyed.

I nudged his shoulder to get his attention. "We could always pay for two different rooms?"

He shook his head. What's with this guy and different rooms?

"Look I understand you want privacy but we have a limited amount of money. Just deal with it alright. I'll even let you have the bed."

I sighed making it clear I'm not happy but appreciated. I guess money was an issue considering were both just wondering around clueless for who knows what. Well I guess Sans knows...

"Fine. But I'm still calling first shower." I said finally giving in.

He snicker while pulling out some money.

"Alright drama queen."

He paid and the man politely gave us out key and room number. We made out to our room and it looked a lot like the other room just more...colorful.

"Hey." Sans called as I was about to hop in the bathroom to take my lovely deserved shower.

"Yeah?"

"Leave your clothes on the bed before you get in so I can wash some clothes. I also might clean the stuff in your bag so don't be surprised if you're missing some things." He winked with a smirk and walked away before I could protest.

I blushed at the sight he might be talking about my panties. Not only am I stuck with a jerk, hes also a pervert.

I got undressed and threw my clothes on the bed just like he asked before hopping in the shower. After the relaxation of a nice hot shower with really good smelling shampoo I walked out and grabbed one of the hotel towels. I dried off in the softness of the towel. It was so comfortable I could probably use it as a blanket.

I peeped my head out the door to see if sans was anywhere around. "Sans?" Just to be in the safe side. After I was in the clear I walked out and unwrapped myself letting the cold on my body making me shiver slightly. I normally do this to help dry off faster.

I guess I was so relaxed and forgotten that I was in a motel with a monster instead of back home in my tiny apartment, because as soon as I unwrapped my hair, the door swung open.

"Hey kid I'm back with the-"

Sans stopped and just stared. His cheeks were slightly dusted with a tint of blue.

I quickly covered the towel I used to wrap my hair and covered myself as quick as possible. I then grabbed a pillow and threw it at him right in the skull.

"Pervert!"

He grabbed the pillow and turned around. He threw my clothes at me in the process.

"S-sorry! I'll just wait out here."

He then walked out the room still a little flustered.

I put on my PJs and shoved the rest in my bag.

While hanging the towel I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on kid hurry up. It's cold out here."

I realized that when he left he was only in shorts and a jacket. The blue sweater he normally was mixed with the stuff he washed for me. I could get revenge for being a perv and let him freeze. But we had a mission and he still needed a shower. Besides I guess it really wasn't his fault.

I opened the door for him. He was shaking like a leaf! Guess I kept him waiting a little longer then I thought.

"S-sorry again. I guess I should've knocked first huh?"

I smiled at the nice gesture. Guess he can be nice.

"It's alright...just get in the shower." He still smelled like garbage. "I'm not sleeping with a dirty skeleton." I laughed at my own joke.

"I thought I was sleeping on the bed? Wanting to jump my bones already kid?"

I felt my cheeks get red. I didn't think of what I said.

"No! I-I just forgot...just get in the shower." I sighed over his stupid grin.

Guess he was pretty amused by my embarrassment because he started to laugh as he was walking to the bathroom. Great I guess that makes us even.

While he was in there I just caught up with the news on my phone. After I heard the bathroom door unlocked I covered my eyes cause I didn't want history to repeat itself.

When he saw how I was he started to chuckle.

"Relax kid. I have clothes on. Besides you really wouldn't see anything. Well unless I wanted you to."

I felt my cheeks heat up again. I smacked him in the arm as he sat down on the bed bursting in laughter.

"Thought you were sleeping on the floor?" Trying to ignore his comment.

"Yeah I am. I'm just stealing your pillow."

He grabbed one of the pillows and stood up. I realized that he didn't have a blanket and just laid on the ground like that.

"You don't have a blanket?"

He shrugged. "Meh. Don't really need one when you don't have flesh to keep warm. Well sometimes anyway."

I shrugged as well and just got ready to sleep. After I was ready I turned off the lights and got ready for sleep.

Sans Pov

I was in nothing but black.

Black was the only thing that surrounded me. It doesn't really scare me that much considering I've been in worse situations.

The only thing that scares me is of I don't save Pap in time and HE decides to go at him.

I decided to look around and I saw Pap standing in front of me only a few feet away. His back was turned towards me.

My soul started to pound. The hope that lost my body the day he disappeared suddenly cane back. I start to run towards him.

"Pap!'

He didn't answer. I tried again.

"Pap!"

He moved his head. And I noticed something was wrong.

His face wasn't his own. It was HIS face. It smiled and then suddenly SNAP his neck was snapped to the side and fell away into dust.

The hope left once again...everything just left.

"Papyrus!"

A voice rang in my head.

My eyes shot open. I could feel the magic in my eye. It was so hot it was almost painful. I could feel myself shake as the dream repeated itself. I held my head to try and stop HIS voice from repeating, but it wasn't working so well.

Everything I did was for him. I just wanted to protect him. I'm worth nothing to him. He's better off without me in my life.

I didn't care of where I was, or who was with me, I just hope he knows that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not giving the life he deserved, I wanted to change, I wanted to be a better brother! But I messed up... I lost him...

"I'm so sorry." I repeated over and over. I saw him in my head. Maybe he heard me? Maybe he knows?

Suddenly a girl's voiced rescued me from the hole I was going down.

"Sans! Please stop! Your scaring me!"

It was Frisk. I looked over to her. Her eyes had tears looking about to fall.

"Sans it's okay! He's okay!" I wiped my tears, and tried to calm down my breathing.

"You were having some sort of nightmare. You kept screaming for your brother, and how sorry you were! Then you stared speaking gibberish, like another language. Even when you woke up you kept saying saying sorry to Papyrus."

I completely forgot Frisk was there. I kinda felt embarrassed. I had a nightmare and spilled the things I try to hide from the world, and showed it to her. That wasn't the only time I had that nightmare. Ever since HE left, I've had them almost every night. They suck ass and sometimes get a little intense, but I've learned to get used to it. But they still hurt enough where my magic gets out of control, and all I can do is panic.

"Sans? Are you okay?"

I was so deep in thought I forgot to answer her.

"I just saw my bro get hurt was all..." I wiped my tears and calmed my magic enough where my eye wasn't flaming blue.

She started to rub my arm. "Don't worry. Your brother is fine. We'll find him!"

I hugged my knees as I rested my back against the bed. "He took him."

"Who?"

"The same person who wants your soul. I only have so much time to find him before he..." I couldn't finish that sentence. Maybe I'll tell her more when I feel more comfortable talking about.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back! I promise!"

I looked over and gave her a smile of appreciation. She's so kind. The image of her came by from when she helped out that lady at the store. Guess I was stressed from everything, I didn't realize how kind she really can be.

"Sorry for waking you up by the way...I didn't-"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me. I didn't normally like hugs but... I guess I kinda needed one. It so nice and warm, I wrapped my arms back around her to continue the embrace. "If it makes you feel better I sometimes dream of my parents. They died in a fire. Sometimes I wish I could have helped them, but I can't. You can still save him."

Her words were touching. I kinda knew the feeling of losing parents.

"Thanks kid. I'm glad that your here to help."

I realized we were still hugging, and quickly ended it but backing away. I rubbed the back of my neck unknowing of what else to do. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

I was about to lay down again intill she grabbed my arm.

"Well your not sleeping down here with only a pillow. Come on. There's enough room for 4 of us up here."

I was suprised. Even after the "jumping bones" comment I made she still wanted to comfort me.

"I-its fine! I'll be o-"

"Don't worry about it. I would be a horrible human being if I let you sleep on the floor after a nightmare like that."

She jumped on the bed and patted down here she wanted me to lay. I hesitated a little but manages to slip in the covers with my back facing towards her.

"Thanks kid..."

"No problem Sans." She covered herself and got conformable on her side. "Goodnight."

I felt the heat from the blankets trap me in warmth, and my sockets were now heavy. I tried hard to answer, even if what just a whisper "Goodnight kid."


	5. The plan

Frisk pov.

Sans has been quite ever since last night. Maybe it was wrong to let him sleep in my bed when he clearly wanted to be alone? I don't know really. Ever since I saw Sans with feelings other then hate towards me, I just wanted to show him some kindness.

At least I got some answers. I figured out were not only going for me, but his brother as well. The guy who wants my soul also has his brother. But I don't understand why we can't just hand me over to those skulls. I guess there was more to this plan then what I was getting told.

Another thing who is this guy and why am I being taken to him? As much as I'd like to know some more, Sans was in enough pain already. I'll give it a bit more time.

We arrived in front of some plaza. Sans pulled a paper out of his pocket and gave the building and the paper a good scan.

We we're in front of the restaurant where these friends were being held. It was a white building that was made of marble. The name of the place was "The Finest." It was in fancy cursive writing on the top of the beautiful looking building. Didn't really seem like a place where hostages were being held.

I looked around and saw the only ones entering we're men and women dressed in fancy clothing. Something me and Sans don't have and can't afford. Judging by this, its one of those places where fancy people eat and you need a reservation and proper wear.

"Sans? How are we gonna get in there. From what I'm seeing we need fancy clothes and a reservation. We don't have either of those!"

Sans looked at me then looked back at the restaurant. He nudged his head for me to follow him.

We walked in and my eyes went in awe. It was small but it was so beautiful! The walls were marble just like the outside with beautiful paintings all over. The tables were covered with white table cloths and all kinds of different forks, knifes and spoons. On the roof was a beautiful crystal chandelier in the middle of everything. It fit so beautifully.

Sans walked up to the podium where a host was waiting to seat someone.

He was some kind of...horse fish man? He had pretty big muscles as well. I looked at his name tag. Aaron? He wore a fancy tux and had a sly smile. He look up and saw a face and decided to attend to it.

"Welcome to the-"

He gave me and Sans a quick scan of our clothes. The expression in his face just said how much he was judging.

"Your clothes are...not very suitable."

Sans leaned in the podiem.

"Look. We have the money to pay for food. We just wanna have a good afternoon together."

Sans looked over to me and winked. Maybe he was trying to signal to tag along?

"Y-yeah. It's out anniversary!"

I could tell by Sans expression that hearing that made his neck shiver. Did the same for me.

"Well...we do have some extra dress's in the back. If the lady would like to try some on, I can show you." He gave me a condescending smirk with and a wink to go with it. I rolled my eyes on the inside. He then looked over towards Sans. "As for the gentleman find a bow or something."

Sans scuffed slightly with the little attitude. "Let's us think about it."

Sans dragged me aside away from the podium and huddled close so no one could hear.

"Okay so while your back there, ask to go to the bathroom or something, find them, and meet me in the back."

I've never had such a less detailed mission.

"I don't even know what they look like. What if I get caught? What happens if-"

Sans held a finger over my mouth. Why does he always shut me up like that?

"You'll do fine. And Blue sent me a pic of what they look like. Probably should have told you sooner."

He took a small phone out of his pocket. He opened his messages and opened a picture of two monster girls. One was a purple cat who was holding up peace signs and smiling. The other was a crocodile who was winking and wrapping her arm around the cat.

They looked so happy. I'd hate to see how they felt being held here against they're will.

"They're names are Catty and Bratty. As long as they don't know who we are then they'll leave us alone. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll see you soon." Sans laid a hand on his shoulder, making me tense up from the sudden action. He noticed and backed away. "Bye." With a blink of an eye he was gone. How did he? I shook me head and got back in the game. I took deep breath and headed over to the podium. As soon as I walked over, Aaron grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"Follow me my lady. We'll make sure your well taken care of." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

I left the room and was taken all the way through the dining room, then the kitchen, then to a back hallway. I'm sure this is where the office and things are just like at "Burger n play". The place started st send a shiver down my spine.

I had to leave him and get find these girls so I can get out of here.

"Um, may I used the restroom? I don't want to have an accident while finding a suitable dress." I laughed nervously.

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand tighter. Almost tight enough to have a slight pain to it. I knew there was something fishy about all this. Pun not intended! Why would they have spare dresses? What was he gonna do?

"Please let go!"

I tried to pull again, but I failed.

"Sorry little lady. But I'm afraid I can't do that."

He unlocked a nearby door that lead to an office. It had dark intior and matched the theme of the restaurant very well, but also had that mafia vibe to it just like the one at "Burger n play". What's with the mafia theme that's going on here?

"Stay here."

He threw me in and quickly shut the door. I tried to run out but I was to slow. I tried to pound in the door so I could be heard. Nothing.

I turned around and looked at the office. There was no windows and not other way out. There a bookshelf in the side but I didn't think there would be a secret passage. I'm not excally in a fairytale.

After a few moments of trying to find a way I heard a voice started to come down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door leaving me only to listen.

"I'm telling you Doggo, She and that skeleton fit the description. That's most likey them!"

Do they know about my soul? Or Sans brother? Or is there just another scandle that involves a skeleton and a girl with brown hair and a red soul?

The door started to open.

"I'll be the boss of that."

There stood before next was a human sized dog. He all white with a black cap and noes. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans like he was some sort of biker. And I kid you not he had a smoking dog treat in his mouth. His teeth were sharp and the stench of the smoke from the biscuit was strong enough to make me almost cough. My guess he was Doggo.

Monsters and they're weird filthy habits.

"Aaron! Tell her to move so I can see her!"

Aaron punched his fist in his hand, obviously threatening me to do what he was told. I gulped and moved slightly to the left to get away from his horrid smell of smoke.

He smiled with his gruesome yellow teeth shining in the light.

"She does match!" He started to do a horrible sounding laugh that made my ears ring. It sounded like barking and choking all In one. "Tell me. Where's your skeleton friend?"

He must be talking about Sans. I'm sure that if he knew where he was it wasn't going to be good. I wasn't going to rat him out.

"I don't know. We split when he told me I was getting a dress."

Aaron stepped in front of the smoking treat dog.

"Don't play dumb with us! I saw you guys talk something in private in the lounge. I didn't buy that damn 'boyfriend' act for a second! And if I'm correct? Were talking about Sans, and Sans isn't really the dating type."

I just sat there trying not the tears that were building up fall down. I've never been in such a situation in my life! I wasn't used to all this yelling and interrogating.

The huge dog put out his treat and started to draw near to me. "It really doesn't matter where he is. We just need that soul." They were coming towards In'till there was a knock at the door. Doggo put a paw over my mouth. It was furry and smelt like dog treat.

Aaron went towards the door and cracked it. Behind was a purple cat...it was on of the girls in the picture! She looked so less perky then she did in the picture. She was wearing an all white dress with a black apron In the front.

God this girl was having it bad.

"Uh there's like a girl who doesn't like the food. And she wants to see the owner."

Aaron looked back towards Doggo in distress.

He growled and pushed me on the ground.

"I'll be right back. Aaron! Watch her."

She gave me a quick wink before walking away.

Aaron was about to close the door, intill it slammed open almost making Aaron fall over.

Behind the door was Sans with his hands in his pockets acting like nothing just happened. While Aaron was still on the ground from the slam, Sans went over and grabbed him by the color of his fancy suit. The fear in that monsters eye almost made me want to pity him.

"Hey buddy. Either ya do me a favor or your pretty face won't be so pretty." Arron shook his head trying to make eye contact with his. "Whatever you want! I'll make sure Doggo knows! Just please not the face!"

Sans dropped him with a good thump. He tried sitting up, but wasn't looking in Sans eyes. Even I didn't want to. His sockets we're completely darkened. Like there was no life.

"Let any girl you have hostage here go and I won't tell the police. And not only that but you owe a lot to "Burger n play" don't ya."

That's when Aaron looked up at Sans. But not with fear. It was a smile.

"And here I thought it was about your brother. Whatever. Doggo will talk with Blue about-"

In a second Aaron was thrown across the room into the desk breaking it in half without any sense of physical contact. The familiar move reminded me what Sans is capable of.

"You wanna repeat that, Bud?"

I got a good look at Sans. His eye was bright blue with flames shooting out of it again. It reminded me of last night. It also made me wonder how he got it. I don't think I've ever met a monster with such strong magic.

Aaron tried to sit up but Sans helped him out by picking him up once again. Aaron's noes and mouth was starting to drip blood. Why is he still trying?

"Give up Sans. Get it through your skull! Everyone else knows about your brother and how he's missing. Bet he's dead, or ran away from a Brother who was to lazy and got drunk almost every night."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

Sans through him on the ground. He started to strike him in the face. Left Right left right. His fist were moving fast. He was gonna kill him!

"Sans! Stop!"

A tooth fell out if place. Blood was starting to stain into the floor and maybe even his hands.

"Sans that's enough!"

I grabbed Sans shoulders and tried to pull him away. It was harder then moving a boulder. I eventually grabbed under his arms and pulled him only a few millimeters. But I guess that gave him the message to stop because he moved away without anymore of my help.

He wiped the little blood that got on his mouth then gave Aaron a good look of his work. He didn't look too good. He had blood dripping from every part of his face and his eye was swollen shut.

Don't get Sans very pissed. Noted.

"Never say my brothers name again."

He stormed out the door with a nice bang to go with it.

I didn't want to get in his way. I was afraid he might punch me if I try to speak with him.

The rest if the night went pretty smoothly. We got the girls back in our hands with no problem. Doggo, the same dog that almost killed me if Sans didn't show up, handed over the girls after he found out what Sans did to his friend. Yeah he was pissed about the whole distracting plan but he'd rather live.

Someone heard the noises and called the cops. The cops took away Doggo and put Aaron in an ambulance. Sans, the girls and I left before they grabbed anyone for questioning. And knowing how well Sans beat the hell out of Aaron, he'll keep his mouth shut about the damage.

The whole way back, the girls were thanking us, and sharing they're horrible stories of what it was like to work with them. They had great living conditions, if they did what they were told. If they didn't, they would sleep near the trash on the cold with a towel as they're warmth. I can't believe they went through such a thing. The saddest part was there was more girls in there. Some of them actually willing to work there. I'm so glad Sans was there, or else I would have been there as well.

I tried to keep the conversation going. It was nice to finally have a talk with someone. Especially some girls. Sans just stayed quiet with his hood over his head. We just let him be at peace considering he almost just killed a guy.

The girls didn't ask, but I know what's on Sans mind. I'll bring it up later. Right now our mission is to get these girls back to where they really belong.


	6. Some answers

Sans Pov

We safely made it back to the little place where children like to spend their time geting cheap under a dollar items and beg their mom for more time to play with the jungle gym that could kill them in any minute. After the girls gave their hugs and sob stories of their time there, I thought it was time to get what I came here for.

"Blue. I hate to break up the little reunion, but I really need to get going. 'They' could show up any minute." I put an emphisses on they so they knew who excally who I was speaking of.

"Oh right! The place is closed so we can go in with to much attention. Follow me!"

I will never understand how that guy can stay so happy.

We walked through the pizza infested area and back to the same room where it had the strong smell of either tobacco or cannabis. Frisk didn't seem to like it considering she had her face scrunched up. Guess they had a fun time while we were doing their mission. This info better be good.

Blue sat in the chair to big for his little bunny heine, as Frisk and I sat in the two chairs across for him just as we did the last time. Pb and the girls stood behind blue to view the meeting.

"So." Blue said as he sat back while propping his feet on the table. "Before we begin I just can't thank you enough for bring back my pals! I know I could have done it on my own, but it would have been a lot harder considering they knew who we all were. I'm glad that those good for nothings are behind bars for good!" He pounded in fist against the table in justice.

Frisk sat up in her seat. "Not really considering those things told them who we were. If it weren't for Sans, things would have been worse." I tried not to be a little flattered. Sure I would have let nothing happen to her anyway, but it's still nice to hear I did something right for a change.

The girls clapped, and cheered my name. Even when its not Frisk saying it, its still nice to hear.

"Your welcome. But I really need to know some info. I did your favor, now give me mine."

Blue sighed and returned his feet to the ground. "Alright." He folded his hands on the table formally. " What do you need to know."

"What do you know about my brother? Where is he?"

"From what I've heard, and saw, I believe he might be back in the underground. Some of my coworkers have seen those skeleton heads walking down there talking of their boss, Gaster."

Hearing the name sent a shiver down my spine. I already knew that, but no body needed to know that.

"They keep speaking of working on a machine that's bringing something back, or someone back. Now I've never heard of anyone named Gaster, or of this machinery stuff, but that's what I know of where your brother might be. I'm guessing that's why he might need your soul." He looked over towards Frisk. Her expression went wide to the sound of her name.

"Why my soul? I don't understand?"

I looked over towards her. "Like I said, your soul is rare out of every soul. There's a lot of different traits in a soul. One including Determination, which is what your soul is. Others include integrity, kindness, patience, justice, bravery and perseverance." She looked a little confused, but I didn't really want to explain it.

"So why does he need determination for a machine? If this will help get your brother why can't we just give it to them?"

I really didn't want to explain in front of the others. I just dodged the question in'till we were in a better place to answer. She's most likely annoyed with this.

"Well in order to get a soul you gotta be killed? It's just better if I take you there myself. But I think we might be able to get our answers about this machine from another friend. She lives a little more far out, but we can take a bus or something there, we don't have to walk again." She had a huge sigh of relief. I did to. My bones are still aching.

The strong smell of cannabis got stronger as Bp exhale smoke from his noes. Are you talking about who I think your talking about?" Bp said as he puffed from his joint. "Aren't you two not on good terms?"

"Yeah, but her girlfriend loves paps. If she can help me find him, then their won't be a problem."

Bp shrugged and continued to take puffs out of his joint. I bet he was pretty mad when he learned that up on the surface it's harder to get that stuff. The surface and the underground we're really two completely different places.

After some last good byes and thank you'll, we're finally able to leave the place. Alphys lived on the other side of the mountain, which would take days maybe weeks if we walked on foot.

Frisk and I made out way to the nearest bus stop so we could get there faster. I wasn't looking forward to the limited space and the stench sweat, but we only had so much time.

We sat down at the beach awaiting for the right bus. While sitting Frisk look down holding her knees. I figured she probably had more questions, maybe even of her soul.

"Hey kiddo." I said getting her attention. "Seems like you have things in your mind as always. I'm willing to answer some more things of you'd like."

She hesitated but spoke anyway. "Well there a lot that I didn't know how much you'll answer." She fixed her posture a bit. "Like who's Gaster? Was he that name you tried to hide from me on the paper when we first saw blue? Where are we going now and why aren't you on good terms with her? And what's up with different traits? What's the difference in them. Why am I determination. Why did my parents never tell me any of this. And out of every trait there is, why is mine the one that's needed? I just don't understand-"

"Woah woah woah. Slow down kid you gonna pop your brain." She looked as if she was on the verge of crying. I gave it a long thought. I just dragged this girl into a confusing maze. I know her pain as well. Gatser never really did answer anything I wanted either. Yeah I'm saying his name now. The cats out of the bag of who were speaking of.

"Okay to answer some of your questions, We're going to see Alphys, the ex royal scientists. Let's just say we used to work together and things didn't work well because of a horrible mistake." She seemed more interested. "I'll tell you more about that later. I swear." She looked annoyed but seem to care more about her other questions."We need to go there to see if she might know of what determination can do for a machine. As much as I know of science, I'm not too keen on determination myself."

"I don't exactly know why your parents didn't tell you about souls, no one really knew of them intill we got up here and now everyone knows...except you." She rolled her eyes but smiled. Glad to see I'm cheering her up a bit. "The traits each have a special power. I'm not sure which one goes to what, but whatever your born with you have."

"Do monsters have these souls?" I couldn't keep eye contact. "They shouldn't." She furrowed an eyebrow, but I really didn't want to get into that so I quickly changed the subject.

"I should really apologize. I really have been keeping a lot from you and just dragged you in here without warning or choice."

She gave a genuine smile and grabbed my hand. I felt myself tense up. I told you I'm not one for physical contact. "I told you. I'm more willing to help out now that you told me about your brother. It kinda makes up for my parents in a way." I pulled my hand away but smiled anyway. "Thanks kid. Means alot."

"Although," she continued. I sighed hoping these questions would end soon. "Why can't we just hand over my soul? Like we give them my soul and your brother gets saved? I know it means dying but-"

"Because," I interrupted. "I have to be the one to take you to them. You have a better chance at living. Once we find Gaster and get the hell out of where ever he is with my brother, then we all get out alive."

She nodded her head in understandment. She looked away, but then quickly looked back. "One more thing?"

I sighed again. "What? And it better be one more. I know I said I would answer your questions, but there's a lot more then I thought there would be."

She gave me a pouted looks and crossed her arms. "Not my fault you dragged me in this without any explanation."

"I said I was sorry!" She smirked. "Well you can make up for it but telling me some things." I looked down and sighed again. "Alright kid. You got me. But just one more."

She looked at me straight in my sockets with that determined look. "Whose Gaster?"

I was getting ready for the explaination, but the bus started to pull up and was going exactly where we need to be. "Welp, looks like out rides here."

Frisk was about to say something else, but gave up and hopped in the bus. We got in the back where the long seat was so we weren't so cramed, but thanks to other passengers we were still touching.

The bus wasn't really packed and didn't smell bad either, but was still cramed and slightly noisy.

The ride was gonna be long, and I was getting a little drowsy. I let my sockets close, and fall and my mind slip away from the world. The soft touch of someone rubbing my skull made my mind relax enough to dream. My mind was telling me it was papyrus, I could almost see him, happy to see me. "I'm coming bro."


	7. Reunion

Sans pov

I woke up to the bus making a sudden stop. When my vision was finally clear and used to the light, I realized I woke up on a pair of legs.

I felt something stroking my skull lightly. The same realaxing feeling I had that got sleeping in the first place. It kinda felt like Papyrus relaxing me after I've had one of my dreams. I relaxed more into the legs possibly letting myself fall asleep again.

But, sadly, before I could I heard a voice call my name. "Sans" it said softly. I ignored her, just wanting to sleep a little longer. Haven't slept well relaxed in a long time.

"Sans!" She called again tapping my skull lightly. I let out a groan of defeat and sit up. I let out a big yawn and stretch my arms above my head, cracking my bones in my arms.

I looked over towards Frisk who seemed a little freaked. I smiled and kinda enjoying the look of it. "What's up kid?" She pointed to my mouth. "You have really sharp teeth..."

I started to laugh, forgetting she hasn't seen my mouth open. "Oh, sorry kid." I said trying not to laugh. "Don't worry. I won't bite."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Well we're here. And I hope drooling on my legs this entire time was worth it. Exactly how far is this persons house?"

It hit me that it was her legs I was sleeping on. I guess I fell over while I was asleep, and she just let me stay there. I was never gonna live this down.

"Sorry kid. I didn't mean to-" "It's alright." She said interrupting. "You really needed the sleep, and rubbing your head was kinda relaxing."

She then turned slightly pink. "S-sorry that sounded weird." Well I can't lie. My head getting pet was relaxing. "It's alright." I laughed nervously.

We kinda just sat there in'till the bus driver stopped right where we need to be. It was the neighborhood where Alphys and her girlfriend, Undyne lived.

We walked out the bus, and started to walk down the street.

"Sans?" Frisk called. I looked over to her. "Yeah?"

"You never answered my question from before. How long do we have to-"

"We're here." I interrupted already answering. She looked up and saw the nice little yellow house on the block. It was cute, had some gardening and a clean yard. They even had a little mail box in the shape of a fish that read "Alphys and Undyne".

They always were so cute.

I walked up and hesitantly knocked on the door. I haven't seen these two in a long time. I've always tried to avoid Alphys after everything that happened between us in the past. I'm gonna have to bring it up, which will make things more awkward then they already will be. But with Undyne there it might ease the tension.

I finally got to knocking on the door. After a moment, someone came to get it. Behind it was Alphys. The short (I'm taller then her so I'm calling her short!) And awkward yellow dinosaur that was a huge weeb.

"O-oh! H-h-hey S-sans!" Said Alphys as she saw who was being the door. "I-i haven't s-seen you in a while!" She looked beside me, and saw Frisk. "A-and who t-this?"

I pushed Frisk in front of me to give her a better look. "This is Frisk. She's...a friend." Friends was the best way I could put it. We didn't hate each other, or at least I think we don't. If we do it's silent. I like to think we're getting better.

"O-oh! H-hi! I'm Alphys." She snorted. "I w-was the royal scientists and well I got fired but not really considering we got moved but it was gonna happen considering after everything that happened in the underground and-" "Alphys." I said stopping her ramble. A pink blush spread along her cheeks as she started to play with the hands.

"S-sorry I-I get carried away s-sometimes."

Frisk started to snicker. She then held out her hand smiling. "It's okay. I don't too sometimes." Tell me about it. Alphys grabbed her hand to made a friendly hand shake.

After the exchange, Alphys gestured towards the door. "C-come in!"

We walked in the house and I wasn't surprised. It was nice, it had blue walls, a fish carpet, tv, coffee table and a couch with a chair. There was some noodle cups in the table, and the smell of fish kinda stenched the room a little, but not so bad that Frisk and I made a face.

"Excuse the m-mess. We weren't really expecting g-g-guest."

I shrugged. Like I would be any better. "Meh it's alright." I said. "So... where's that gillfriend of yours?" I snicker slightly. Frisk did as well but also had that annoyed look on her face.

"T-the puns... there b-back" Alphys groaned. "S-shes out for a run. B-but w-what did you need?"

Right. I was so caught up with the reunion and introducing her to Frisk, I completely forgot about the whole reason why we were here. Wish it could be like that for a while.

"I need you to tell me about the soul 'Determination'." I saw her eyes widen through her big nerd glasses. I knew it was kind of a touchy and awkward subject to bring up, but whatever machine that Gaster is working on and needs such a rare soul is obviously important.

"S-sans I-I'm not so sure about-" "Please?" I begged. "Its important."

Alphys looked down and started to fiddle with her hands. She knew I would never ask something like this, especially in person, for something not important.

Our conversation was interrupted when a certain raspy voiced came out of no where making everyone jump. Especially Frisk.

"Alphys! Who was at the-" Undyne. A determined blue fish of her own. Monsters don't have traits like human traits, but if she did. She had on her normal black shirt with jeans. She had her hair high and the patch was still there. Her yellow toothed grin got bigger as she me when she popped her head around the corner.

"Sans! Holy shit it's been a while!" She got close, but backed away when I gave her that vibe 'don't touch me.' I normally don't mind because of Paps, but everything is just way to tense.

"Whale whale whale if it isn't my favorite fish." Frisk and I snickered at my little pun. She face palmed herself and gave me an annoyed glare. "That pun didn't even make sense. I'm not a whale!"

"Right." I said trying to hold in a laugh. "Well if you come up with a better fish pun just let minnow." I gave her the thumb fingers to ease the tension. I heard Frisk snicker in the back round. At least I made someone laugh.

"Sans if you don't stop with these fish puns I'm gonna krill you." She looked me dead in the eye, with her one eye almost burning with death. I decided to back down. I looked over to Frisk who seemed as terrified as I. Undyne must have noticed, and went over to Frisk scanning her like a machine. She looked a bit terrified. I don't blame her.

"And uh...Who are you exactly? And where's Papyrus? Haven't seen that guy in a long time either."

The smile on her face filled me with pity.

"That's why we're here. Papyrus he...He's missing." I saw as Undyne's hand turned to a fist. "Where is he!? Does she have something to do with this?" She pointed towards Frisk. I stood in front of her so it makes that she's pointing at me. "No. She's here because she can help us find Papyrus."

Undyne was never a huge fan of humans. It doesn't surprise me that she would threaten her, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let it happen either.

"S-so." Alphys stepped in. "W-why do you need the 'Determination files' to help Papyrus?"

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "Determination files? What the hell are those?"

Alphys seemed tense of the situation. "W-well uh...S-sans and I w-we..."

"We used to work together at the old lab a long time ago." I said finishing Alphys' stuttering torture. Undyne looked as shocked as Frisk was. They both probably didn't expect a lazy guy like me to be so smart in the ol lab. Of course Frisk didn't know me as well as Undyne, but she knew that I had secrets. And she liked to learn more of me so mine as well give them all a story.


	8. Determination

Frisk Pov

Everyone took a seat getting ready to hear a long story about Sans and Alphys' past. Honestly I was kinda intrigued. Sans was such a mystery. And by the looks of it, he was a mystery to the people he knew longer then me.

I still had some questions of my own. Who's Gaster? What happened to to Papyrus? What else is he hiding? How did the monsters escape from the underground? And who knew that someone as lazy as Sans was a scientist! I'm glad I got answers before we got on the bus, but there's still thing's I'd like to know.

"Alright." Sans started. "Before we even got the third human soul, Alphys and I were given a project. Asgore the king of monsters," He said to me to clarify. "Gave us a the job of finding a better way to break the barrier. He gave us the soul's he's collected, including his human daughters, and said to study everything we could find."

Alphys started to play with her hands. She's an awkward little bean. "S-so after tested t-them carefully and learned t-that there are more then one s-souls with special traits. Determination, who belonged t-to the f-first human, was the rarest and most p-p-powerful of them all!"

I held my hand to my chest. Powerful could mean two different things. One being powerful in good and could save the whole world, the other meaning destroying it. What could I do? Sans started again.

"So the rest of the crew decided to do more test. That's when the monsters started to fall down. One by one sick monsters started to come in a coma. I just wanted to do more research on Determination. But Alphys didn't listen to me." Alphys ducked down in shame. I could see the bullets of sweat starting to rain down on her head.

"Whats that suppose to mean." Undyne said as she gave Sans a death glare.

"Undyne please!" Alphys protested. "I-I should have listened. But I just wanted to help a-and I s-screwed it all up. I used the Determination forgetting about the b-barrier creating a serum that I thought would wake and c-cure the fallen down...b-but I was wrong." She looked down and covered her face with her hands. Sans just looked away and looked at the ground. Guess he knew he was right, but felt bad about it.

"So" Undyne said as she was patting Alphys on the back trying to comfort her. that's why those things were hiding in your lab back in the underground. Because of this project?" Alphys nodded.

"But there back at their families! It's okay now!" Alphys shook her head. "N-no it's not! If it wasn't f-for me we c-could have probably just c-continued our work and s-save the monsters from our prison. Instead I lied to everyone and kept people away from their families."

Undyne's ears fell, but immediately went back up when she beamed with excitement. "Well because of you, they were no longer fallen down. And were all out now. No big deal!"

Alphys looked up from her hands and sniffled. She smiled as she hugged her girlfriend.

"So I have a question." Not meaning to break their moment I spoke. "So if Alphys used the determination to create whatever it is you created, and Sans couldn't finish Sans work on the project because you were off doing whatever, then how did you guys figure what determination can do?"

Sans looked at me, then looked at Alphys. "I went to go work on...a different project. Alphys should know what Determination can do considering she continued to work with it. That's why I'm here. To ask for the files."

Alphys' nodded and got up from the couch and her girlfriends arms. "I'll be right b-back." She said as she left the room.

"So what did you study while Alphys was working on that project?" Undyne asked. Sans rolled the light's in his eyes. "It was a personal project on the quantum theory. Something I'd rather not explain."

Undyne seemed a little bummed not to hear anymore stories but didn't act on it. I didn't either. I think Sans is tired of me asking questions.

Alphys came back with a folder in her hand with a few papers inside. "H-here. This is a-all we c-could figure out."

Sans jumped up and grabbed the folder. Once he opened it he scanned it harshly. He sat down and took a few of the papers out giving them a nice scan as well. After he was finished, his sockets went big.

He wasn't speaking. "Sans? What is it?" I asked hoping to break the silence.

"Now it makes sense. " Sans exclaimed. "When I was studying the quantum theory, there was one thing that didn't make sense. How? This is how! Human's with Determination used to travel timelines, and bring people back, or reset to fix their mistakes. After a while the human's feared this power, and tried to kill all humans with the soul."

My eyes winded and my heart started to race. I am dangerous...

"Guess...some survived." Sans looked over to me probably reading my thoughts. He gave me a sorry look, and looked as he was gonna say something, but trailed off.

"That's why he wants Frisk..."

Undyne and Alphys looked at each other. "Who wants Frisk? And why?" Undyne asked looking at me. She said the last part a little disgusted. I feel slightly offended by her tone.

Sans must be talking about Gaster. But I knew he wasn't going to bring him up. He could barely bring it up for me. Sans looked back at Undyne stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Nothing your gills need to worry about."

"But Papyrus!" Undyne protested. "He's out there probably scared out of his mind and you won't bother to tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"I got it Undyne. As soon as I get Frisk to where she need's to go, then I can bring back Papyrus and everything will be back to normal.

Undyne started to make a fist. "What the hell Sans! Why do you need this human to save Papyrus?"

I started to speak up. I knew how they feel about secrets so I thought I could help.

"Because my soul is determination. And as soon as we get to Papyrus, we can bring him back."

Sans glared at me, and was probably gonna yell at me later for that. But Undyne seemed to calm down and seemed to have dropped it.

After that was settled, Sans and I left. The sun was just starting to fall down, and so we were now on a hunt for another motel. While on our little search I wanted to ask more questions. But not about Sans, about his past.

"Hey Sans" Sans kept his head straight. "If its about Gaster, Papyrus or anything like that can you wait till the motel? I'm tired."

I ran up next to Sans. "Actually it's about the past. Like the first fallen child you were talking about?" Sans looked at me with a furrowed look. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What's up?"

"You were saying that Determination was wiped because everyone thought they were dangerous cause they were different from the others. Do you think that's why that child fell down? Or maybe she was thrown down there?"

Sans chuckled lightly. "You are one curious kid." Sans smiled at me. I was a little annoyed at the word kid. I'm a senior! I'm eighteen!

"Well that might have been the case. I saw the look you gave me back there. Your not dangerous you know. Resetting isn't the only thing they can do. They had a sword and shields and other gizmos."

I could feel my heat beating with excitement. "But I'm not teaching you how to do that. To dangerous." Then I felt my heat sink slightly.

"But since you bring up the subject, that's why Gaster and his men are after you. They want to bring him back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bring him back?" I asked.

Sans started to stare off. But was soon brought back to reality. "Anyway...What else did you want to know?"

I decided to not to pressure about Gaster. Like he said I can bring it up after we get to a motel.

"What happen to her? You said she was just a child?"

Sans nodded his head. "Yup. She got really sick. And her brother, the prince Asreil, absorbed her soul so they could cross the barrier together. But he got attacked, and they both died. Making the king and queen lose two children in the same night."

I was a little shocked of the story. I knew the beginning.

 _Long ago two races ruled over the earth. One day war broke out between the two and the humans were victorious. So they sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. They have a prophecy of an angel with the power of seven human souls would make the underground go empty._

But I never thought of two children dying in one night would be the end, And the beginning of a war.

We continued to walk, and I learned more of the monster history. The underground kinda sounded cool. the different places, the buildings, and this Mettaton guy sounded pretty cool too. He's the star of the underground apparently. Undyne was the head of the royal guard, Alphys the royal scientist after Gaster, and Sans was a sentry. but he was very lazy at his job.

It was nice to hear a little of others in Sans life. How it was and how he felt. Something bothered him about it though, but I decided to ignore it and payed attention to the good in the underground.

We finally found our way to a motel. It was like all the others. Had a pun name and looked like it was built long before I was born. But before we got in, Sans stopped me. "You wanna separate room kid?"

Before I would have killed to have my own room. But after the last time, I don't want Sans to have a nightmare again. And having someone in bed was really comforting.

"Do you want a room to yourself?" I asked.

"No. Just thought you might."

I shook my head and opened the door. "I'll be good. But thank you."

Sans smiled and continued to walk behind me.


	9. Fighting

Sans pov

The motel room was mostly the same as the others. One bed against the wall, one bath with a sink shower and toilet, a lamp on a nightstand, and some floor space with a stained rug.

Neither Frisk and I were tired, so we grabbed the pillows on the bed and placed them on the ground. We sat in front of one another so I could explain some more of Gatser and my past in the lab as promised. She seemed excited to know more about me. Funny thing is I dread all of it, but I do my best to keep my head high and keep a smile on my face.

"Okay." Frisk started. "You were saying that you couldn't peice two and two together. Now you have it...so what was it?"

I laid back putting my all weight on my arms to keep me up getting ready to explain. "Well when I was working on the quantum theory with Gaster, I stopped working with Alphys on the souls. Alphys didn't know this at the time, but I kinda wish I told her so she could tell me about the whole reset bit and what not."

Frisk looked a little impatient about me getting off track.

"Anyway. I guess Alphys didn't think it was a huge deal and decided not to tell me. So that's why I never learned it was the soul that was the problem."

She furrowed an eyebrow. "There was a problem?"

I nodded. "Timelines were jumping back and forth. Anomalies were out of whack and I was in charge of solving it. I manage to learn they were called resets. I figured it out when I started to get deja vu a lot."

"So your saying that Resets are when you can go back in time?"

"Something like that yes. No one remembers anything either." I started to drift off. "Well your not supposed to anyway."

Frisk seemed a little confused by that statement but just kinda shrugged it off. Her eyes then went big as she just had some sort of epiphany.

"Wait...Blue said that they're trying to bring someone back with this machine. So if my soul can reset, and he's using it on a machine to bring someone back...then who's he trying to bring back."

I my fist tense up. The memory's were kinda hard to bring up, but if Frisk is risking her life like this for Papyrus, then mine as well stop lying...to a point.

"Himself. A long time ago he fell in the core, a power source for the underground, and was erased from time and existence. No one remembers him. Only me."

"That's why Alphys is the- or should I say was, the royal scientist. I was wondering of that." I nodded and made a sound of agreement. It's kinda nice to let some of this go free, but I'm still yelling at myself for telling a girl I only met few days ago. I never told Papyrus any of this and I know I should, but I never really wanted him to know of who I was.

"Sans?" Frisk said knocking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out. You okay?" Frisk asked putting hand down. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Frisk placed a pity smile on her face, but immediately put her thinking cap back on. "So let me get this down..."

I chuckled a little. She gave me a sneering glare with a little bit of a smirk in it. "Whats so funny?"

I smiled. "You are. You just ask to many questions, and then when you get them, you clarify them." I chuckled some more.

Frisk crossed her arms with condensing smirk. "Not my fault you don't explain things well." I shrugged. "Not my fault you don't speak my language. Besides, every girl loves the mysterious character." I wink with a condescending look back.

Her eyes widened a little with a slight tint of blush hitting my cheeks. "What's that supposed to mean?" I just kinda laughed at her confusion. Playing games with this girls mind is very entertaining.

I hopped up and placed my pillow back on my side of the bed. "Awee." Frisk groaned. "Bed already?" I looked over with a grin. "We gotta big day ahead of us. If Blue says Gaster is in the underground, then that's where were heading."

Frisk shrugged and grabbed her pillow and placed next to mine. I unzipped my jacket and threw it on the ground. I realized that I was now alone in the room, and Frisk in the bathroom. I let her have her privacy and flopped down onto the bed.

She came out, and she was in a Cami with shorts. She streched and yawned arching her back.

I immediately looked away by turning on my side. Frisk then hopped in bed next to me. My back was turned towards her so I could give her more privacy.

"Goodnight perv." She said with a sneer in her voice. I felt my cheeks turn blue but I ignored her and let myself drown in the darkness of sleep.

Frisk pov

It was the next day and the sound that broke me from my sleep was no other then Sans snoring on my ear. I opened my eyes and felt a weird weight on my sides. I sat up and saw a skeletal arm around me. I didn't feel warm in'till I realized it was him.

On the train I realized he was only layomg there thinking I was Papyrus. He kept mumbling his name and letting himself cuddle in more. I just let him and rubbed his head comforting not only myself but for him to sleep well.

Knowing him, he probably hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

This time it kinda felt cozy. Like I didn't want to leave bed. Now that could be the lack of sleep and all the walking talking, but I will it admit, it felt nice. I haven't been spooned or hugged in anyway since my parents. I guess I missed the feeling of having someone there beside.

I must have moved around to much, because Sans opened an eye and realized I was staring at his arm around me.He retracted his it and removed himself from the bed getting ready for another day without saying a word about it.

Forgetting it, we continued forth out of the motel and on to the entrance of the underground. I felt a little excited to see what kind of condition the monsters used to live in, I know it must have been living hell for them, but for me it was a part of history I'd like to learn one day for a project. Just because I'm on a trip with a skeleton I met only days ago, doesn't mean I give up on my study's.

While walking we came up to a nice gas station. Sans stopped in his tracks and pulled his money and started to count. He seemed satisfied and turned his direction towards me. "Hey kid?" Sans asked. I gave him my attention. "Hmm?"

"You got any food left? Were probably not gonna leave the underground for a bit. I mean the place is pretty big. Not only that but we might need to get out of our way if we wanna beat Gaster at his own game."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I'm guessing Sans has some sort of plan. So I'll let him have it.

I got back on the topic and realized I had nothing else to eat. "Yeah. Making a quick stop woun't hurt."

We walked in and I grabbed some snacks, drinks, and anything else we might need. Sans found a section where they were selling camping items and grabbed three bottles of ketchup. I will never understand why he likes ketchup of all things. When did he even drink the ones he got from before?

He walked over to me with his ketchup and asked "Hey kid, you ready to go?" I responded "Yes. But I really think you need to 'ketchup' on a healthier drinking style.

I watched as Sans went from shocked to proud in a second. He looked as if he was trying to hold in a laugh. "Wow kid, I would give you a condiment, but I don't think I can mustard up the courage to do so." Sans smile widened at his little play on words. I smirked and decided to continue. "Well I hope you can relish this moment then."

Sans and I just started to burst into laughter as we made our way to check out. We continued to tell more puns and jokes on our way out. I couldn't stop laughing that my sides were starting to hurt. As we stepped out I was getting to crack another pun, but Sans stopped laughing.

He gestured as if he were trying to listen for something. Then his eye's went wide and he grabbed my hand. "Their here."

Seriously? They found us out here? How do they keep finding out my location? I ran with Sans still keeping a good grip onto me. I looked behind me, and there was the one with the blue eye chasing after both of us. I looked forward again ignoring were getting chased and just going for a very quick walk.

We passed through a town hoping to maybe lose them in the crowds view, but they found us each time no matter where we were. They kept pushing people aside, and it was getting hard to pass through the crowd giving them enough time to stop. The orange eye'd freak then pushed his hand in the sky summoning a huge ugly skull in the air. I don't recognize it, it kinda looked like him with horns and sharp teeth, but it wasn't a goat. He started screaming and threatening anyone who was getting in his path.

My gut started to clench. Innocent civilians are getting threatened and hurt because of my soul. I had no idea how to fight back and save anyone here. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Sans kept pulling on me and I have no idea how to control these powers. All I could do was just run.

We eventually made it into some woods where we could possibly lose them. We ran through bushes, and I kept getting whacked with leaves in branches. I could hear footsteps behind us, and I feel sans pulling harder.

Then we came to a sudden stop. In front of us was a cliff, but we were all the way at the bottom. There was no climbing it, and there was no time. When we tried to turn back, they were behind us weapons drawn.

Sans stood in front of me which his arm as my only protection. From behind I started to see a blue light shine from the left side of Sans skull. It was his eye. Sans was getting ready to fight.

I grabbed his arms trying to pull him back. "Sans! Please don't fight them you'll-" sans turned back with his blue flaming eye peircing through me. "Do you see anywhere to go!?" I backed down knowing it was a bad time to ask that question.

The one with the orange eye started to run towards Sans with a glowing bone in his hand. His tried to hit Sans, but he countered to fast by using a bone of his own.

The blue one realize that I was now vulnerable and tried to run after me while Sans was occupied. I looked around and found a rock and did my best at throwing it at his head.

The best I got was his shoulder, but I guess it still hurt considering he stopped to rub off his pain.

He didn't look so happy about it. Sans took the time to use one of his free hands and grabbed my soul. The weight on my chest got heavy and painful, but I know Sans knew what he was doing. He lifted me up and placed me on a branch of a nearby tree. It was high enough that they wouldn't be able to get to me easy, but it was too high for my comfort.

The orange guy then started to kick and knock down Sans to his knees. He got up and quickly summoned an army and threw them at orange and blue, who was trying to climb the tree up to me.

"Sans! This will be a lot easier of you just hand us the girl." Blue eyes cried in a sneering voice. Sans smiled as he snapped his fingers and orange eyes soul was now in Sans possession. He clenched his fist getting a harder and tighter grip, making his victim groan in pain.

He then flew to the side, then the other even harder. Smoke and dust started to block the date of what happened to him.

I was to focused on the action of the other, I forgot there was another trying to climb up the tree I was on. Or was trying.

I looked down and saw that he was now going after Sans from behind. "Sans!" I tried saying quickly.

But I was too slow. By the time Sans turned around he got struck in the side with the blue eyes sharp bone. He stood there shocked and fell to the ground.

I started to feel the tears boil up inside me along with anger and guilt. Blue eyes started to climb the tree to get me.

I just stood there frozen. "Come on ya little brat." He tried to reach me but I was too far. As he was getting closer a sudden splat noise was heard. I looked at him and his eyes went dark. He then fell limp on the pile of bones that was going through everywhere in his body.

I looked down and saw Sans on his chest barely raising his own head. His hand was out aiming towards right where blue eyes were dust.

I then saw Sans grow weak and drop his hand. "Sans!" I screamed hoping to get his attention, but I got nothing but a mumble.

I climb down the tree best I could, kinda hurting myself in the process. I ran towards him and did my best to flip him over. There was a wound on his side. Blood was everywhere. His hands, hoodie, shirt. I didn't question how he's bleeding. Just wanted to save him.

Sans started to cough up blood. I could feel my heart beating and my eyes starting to water.

"Relax kid." Sans groaned. "I'll be fine. Just a minor injury."

"Minor?!" I screamed. Sans only gave me his smart ass smile back. "Trust kid... I've been through worse. Just grab me one of those space foodbars from the store. I place them in your bag."

I looked at my bag on my back, then the back at him with my eyebrow raised. "What you need now is a hospital. Not a snack." Sans let out a groan of pain and held his said harder. "It's magic. It heals wounds made by magical weapons. Just gimme it!"

I took off my bag and reached down for the space foodbar. I unwrapped half of it and gave it to Sans quickly. He seemed a little less pale and stopped bleeding. He was still bleedjng everywhere but at least it stopped.

He tried to get up but only groaned in pain if he did. "Sans stop. We aren't going to the underground today. You need to rest, and clean yourself up."

Sans rolled the lights in his eyes. "No. We don't have time for this. I'll change on the way we need to-"

"It can wait! Your health is important. Don't you wanna be alive to save your brother?"

Sans groaned in annoyance and defeat. I smiled. But not to his annoyance, but because I was happy that he was okay. Last thing I wanted to do was drive him to the hospital.

We returned to the motel we stayed at the night before. The whole way I basically carried Sans. I had his arm wrapped around him as he did on me holding him up. Luckily the staff didn't question didn't ask about the blood or the way Sans was walking. They most likely didn't care of wanted to know.

We got the same room as the night before. He let go of me and laid on the bed looking pissed and crossing his arms. I know he wants to find Papyrus but he really needs to heal and get better. I'm sure once he's back on his feet, which should be by tomorrow, he'll be fine.

"Before you get in the shower, take off your hoodie and shirt. I need to clean the wound better."

Sans stood off the bed and let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it I'll take a shower. But you can have my clothes of you wanted to see me shirtless so bad." Sans smirked at the end of his comment.

I blushed but didn't show it considering I don't find this the time to joke."I need to patch it up. The food might have stopped it from bleeding but it still needs bandaged so your scar will heal."

Sans rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. He removed his jacket and shirt revealing his rips. It was like looking at a figure in a biology classroom. Only breathing, moving, and blood all over the place.

Sam's seemed a little blue at the cheeks about it. I tried not to stare. It was kinda fascinating to see a skeleton and ribs this close. Ignoring the blood and all but it was neat.

I grabbed a first aid kit we picked up at the gas station and placed it on the bed. I grabbed alcohol, the gauze pads and wrapping to bandage the wound.

I sat next to his side on the bed and poured the alcohol on one of the pads. Then I braced for getting the anger in his eyes. "This might sting." Sans looked away ignoring my warning. I began and placed the pad in the wound starting to clean it. Sans let out a hurtful wince and fliched away from me.

"I told you." I said getting close again so I could clean. Sans rolled his eyes and got ready for the pain.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you let me help you." I said still cleaning his wound.

Sans looked at me then snickered to himself. "You wouldn't be able to of you tried. You would have gotten killed. All you did was throw a rock!"

I put down the pads started getting ready to wrap. "But you need someone to help you. If we go in there Gatser might have more back up protecting him and his machine. And possibly gaurding Papyrus. You think you can do things alone but you can't."

I started wrapping around his wound and tried to go through one of his cages. He grabbed my hand and stopped me before I could begin. "I know how to wrap. I'll do that part. But thank you for cleaning me up... appreciate it." Sans seemed a little tense of how close I was so I backed away. "No problem. I'll clean your clothes while you take a shower."

Kinda felt the opposite of what we did the day we first met. Only I hope it didn't end in a way like it did last time.

Before I walked out the door clothes in hand I heard Sans call my name. "Yes?"

Sans seemed hesitant but spoke. "You wanna learn how to fight? Fine. But today's your only chance. We have to get back on our feet tomorrow. Understand?"

I felt my heart beating. I was gonna learn magic! I tried to keep it cool on the outside but I knew Sans could tell it was excited.

I smiled with glee and left to clean his clothes.


	10. Training

Frisk Pov

I waited for Sans to be at least slight healing before bugging him about starting to train me. Ever since he said he would help I couldn't help be slightly excited. It was finally time to prove that I'm am worth more then a soul. I can be helpful in some way then just being some kind of high school senior who was following some skeleton around.

I was started to check his wounds. As always he wasn't really happy with me touching him, but he knew it was for his own health. I used a damp rag to go over the wound one more time to be better safe then sorry. "Everything seems closed. And you look pretty clean too." Sans tsked at my comment. "You think I'm gonna walk around like I murdered someone?" He said all snarky with that stupid grin of his.

I rolled my eye's trying to hide the fact he almost made me laugh. I threw the rag in his face catching him off guard. "Knowing you? Maybe." I smiled as he pulled the rag of his face.

"Just take it easy." I said as I stepped up from the bedside. "Okay mom." He said sarcastically.

It was getting close to noon and Sans was pretty antsy on getting out of here so we could head to Mt Ebbot. We checked out of the motel and headed to a near by park. It was close to the direction we were heading, and Sans made a promise to me. We found a place that wasn't occupied so it would be easy to practice without scaring anyone near by.

The surrounding's of the park were beautiful. The tree's stood tall above the rest of the park with the birds chirping around. The grass was soft with a few flowers were growing from the ground. Sans looked around as he was also amazed by the beauty of a park surrounded by such a cruel time. It's probably been months for him. For me it's been years.

"Okay!" I said pumped. "What's the plan? How do I start? Do I have some sort of special power being the all mighty red soul?" I started acting as if I was this all mighty wizard from some movie. He looked at me as if I was just some dork playing Lord of the Rings role play. I ducked my head down feeling kinda dumb of myself. "Sorry. Just excited." I said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"For one thing, your a nerd." He said at me with a wink. I rolled my eye's only to ignore him. "Second of all, to answer your twenty questions, you do have a weapon for having the soul of determination. Each soul as one. I'm not really an expert on which one has which, but I do know that being the most rarest and powerful soul out of all you have a sword and a shield along with magic abilities such as fire and shit like that."

I started to feel my heart thump hearing the fire bit. I tried to act cool but I knew I wasn't holding in the best way. Then a question came into my head. "Do you know all of this from the experiment with Alphys? Because if you had to study souls, wouldn't you know more about them?"

He looked down as if it was a trivia question. I knew he wasn't very keen on me asking about his past life, but the more I knew about him and determination, I feel like it would be easier to know about e of myself.

"Well I should know more. But I didn't stick around long enough. I quit before we could get to that part. I never bothered knowing more cause I didn't think it was really that important." I shrugged thinking it was a fair point. Knowing me I'd probably do the same thing.

"Alright." He said with a clap. "Let's get started. The sooner we start the sooner we can start heading towards Ebbot."

I gave him a thumbs up letting him know I'm more then ready. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and sat on the ground right in front of me. I looked at him a little a little confused, and he could clearly tell I was.

"Before we start with the weapons part, we need you to learn how to control your soul. Summon it, get to know it." He said as he let back in the grass. I sat in front of him feeling the soft grass in my fingers. I put my hand to my chest asking myself how the hell I'm supposed to get to know something that's already a part of me.

"I know it's weird, but all monster's have to do it if they really wanna know how to fight. For human's it's slightly different because we don't have the same abilities. But I'll do my best teaching you considering I did have to teach myself as a monster." He looked down at his hands then felt his chest. He closed his eye sockets and stayed still. After a moment watching him hold his hand to his chest he finally opened his sockets, one of them having that bright blue eye I see when he fights. He pulled away his hand and revealed an upside down heart with a dark blue outline. It glowed with a little fire just like his eye and had this huge vibe of power and...sadness.

"This is a monster soul. Normally their just an upside down white heart, but lets just say I'm a bit different." He looked at his soul with a frown as if he was ashamed. I was about to comment, but he stopped me before I could.

"Okay. Now you try." Looking at me. I cocked my head. No instructions, no 'The way to do this is...' Just straight to the point. "How do I just make my soul appear in my hand?"

"Well you bond with it. Give it a name, talk to it, get to know it, then it just appears. Simple." He shrugged placing his soul back in his body. I looked at him like he was crazy but I guess he was the expert at this.

I held my hand to my chest and started to think of name's I could name my own soul. I didn't even know what gender it was...or if it had a gender. I didn't want to offend it. "Okay." I said out loud talking to my self...and my soul. "Hey um...Alex...How is you day? So whats your...favorite color? I'm guessing that would be red right? Being the soul of determination and all. Do you think that you could come out? So we can bond more and maybe meet Sans soul?"

I watched Sans small smile turn into complete dying laughter. He fell on the grass and started to hold his stomach kicking his feet. I was a little confused of what was so funny. Then I realized...this was a joke.

"You motherfucker!" I yelled as he still rolled laughing on the ground. I grabbed some grass and threw it at his rolling laughing self, but then realized it was gonna be effective considering he was made out of bones making me look more like an idiot.

"I can't believed you named it Alex!" he continued to laugh more. "What were you trying to do? Not hurt it's feelings? It's your soul! Your soul is very culmination of your being." I smacked his leg getting aggravated by his laughter. "Get your bone ass up and just teach me how to do this with out one of your jokes."

"Okay okay." He said. "Think of something that makes you determined and keep it within you. Then there you go." He then laid back resting his arms on his head.

I thought of some of the things that make me determined. The main thing is school. If I can get through that, then I can finally get out of that hell hole and get a good carrier and have a decent life all to myself. I held my hand close to my chest and tried to stay focused on that subject.

But nothing came.

"Ugh!" I screamed hitting the grass below. "I thought of finishing school and a carrier and nothing came out. And those are like the only things I wanna to get through." Sans, still on the ground held a finger up. "Sometimes your brain is different from you soul. You brain is telling you that you need to get school through, but what _you_ actually want is something else."

I thought of anything else that I might want to do. Then something came into mind. It was helping Sans find his brother, using my magic to help and maybe even defend him the next time he was in trouble. I wanted to prove I wasn't just some human in distress. I could actually be something worthwhile.

I closed my eyes and held my hand close to my chest. I thought of how determined I was to be something other then a human with a rare soul. Then I red light shined through my shut eyes, and made the darkness red. I opened to see a red heart glowing with the feeling of determination. I smiled as I saw my own self in my hands. I did something...Something I had no idea I could do. And it made me feel so excited for myself.

Sans sat up and looked at my soul. His sockets were wide with shock. Probably surprised that I could ever accomplish something like this. I smiled to thought.

"Wow...good job kid." He said still staring at my soul. "Next I guess is to summon your weapon. Now that you know how to control getting your soul into your hand." He laid back down once again resting his head on his arms not even paying attention.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed. I heard a faint chuckle in his deep tone. "Alright. First your gonna need to stand. I have no idea how big your weapon is gonna be. All I know it's a sword. Sometimes it depends on the person." He shrugged in the grass unsure of himself.

I did as told and stood up. He then gave this whole speech on how no matter what I have to be responsible and to be careful with who I hurt and not to loose control. I thought to myself for a slight moment. Sure there was people who I'd love to see in a grave, but that doesn't mean I want to be the one responsible. I always said I would ignore the people who piss me off and focus on the ones that mean something to me. But the ones that did are gone, so whats the point on hurting anyone if it will only make me more alone.

"Okay, now touch your toes." He said smiling. I crossed my arms with my eyebrow furrowed. "I'm not following for that again." He chuckled lightly. "Buzzkill." I kicked his foot making his change his position. "What your actually do is think of someone or something you wanna protect. You have to be ultra determined for it to work so make sure it's important."

I thought it might be the same thing as last time. So I thought of Sans and Papyrus and I need to fight for them so they can go back to a normal life. I checked my hands...and nothing. I remembered what Sans said. My brain thinks differently then what I want. My soul is me, so what it wants I want...but I don't know what I want.

Maybe my parent's after the fire. I wish I could've saved save them. But they protected me before I could. I wish I could go back...

Then I felt something flaming in my hand. It was a flaming red sword long and sharp. It shined with a bright phoenix and it's handle was decorated with a little design around it. On outside where the handle and the blade meet, a dark red wad decorated into it.

"Holy shit." I heard Sans say. He was standing in front of me looking deeply at the blade. "I've never seen anything like it..." He looked in awe and almost wanted to touch it. But he stopped himself probably knowing he'll get hurt.

"Well I'm not just some human now am I." I said all cocky. I waved my sword the other direction acting touch and mighty excited that I finally did something for once. "You really aren't" He said as I played with my new skill.

"Alright. We need to start heading toward's Ebbot. The sooner we move the sooner you can play with your new toy." He said already starting to walk, grabbing my bag in the process.

I was sad to put it away, it was easier then taking it out. I kinda just thought of no longer having the sword. It was fun while it lasted, and I'm hoping maybe something will jump at us so I can try. But luck ran out. We walked through park and up a path that takes you to the top of the mountain where the Monster's crawled out.

As we passed there was a sign that read "Tours of the Underground! Coming soon!" I saw as Sans rolled his sockets. I could understand why. That was basically a prison for them, and now it's gonna become some kind of tour spot.

We passed though the nature that led up to the path all the way up. We took breaks, talked about some of the things that were in the underground and how it was painful to live life in there, then continued and repeat. It was a long way up, so long it was almost sundown by the time we were at the top.

As we did, I saw a cave that read "The underground" Then in small letters under that "Home." According to the news, that's what the king named it after the discovery of the place. The king wasn't very good at names it seemed.

"Alright the plan is were gonna-" He then stopped to grunt holding his side right where he was slashed. I went over and tried to help him in anyway. At first he protested, but then let me at least see behind his blue coat and his grey shirt a little see through. It seemed the way it was, most likely just sore. We have been walking a quite some time.

"I'm fine. Anyway the plan is to-" "No Sans, your not." I interuppted looking at him hands on my hips. "Yes I am. It's just a little sting." He tried to walk more but I stopped before he could. "Sans wev'e been walking for a while. You might be a skeleton but of you can bleed that might cause you to open your wound and bleed more."

He looked at me, then looked the other way. He grunted but sat on a near by rock. "Fine. I'll take another break while I discuss the plan. Then we go in and find that son of bitch." I face palmed myself." Please don't tell me your planning to go after him with a wound like that."

He looked at me as if I just asked him the stupidest question on earth. "Sans!" I started to yell. "If you go in there now, your dead. Give yourself time. Train. Heal!"

He looked down thinking. "Were staying here int'ill your done healing and we can actually fight. From what your telling me, the second we get in there I'm damn sure Gaster will have his men surrounding Papyrus." I said continuing to scold him.

He stood up and looked me in the face. "We don't have the time to sit around. We're going now." Why do we need to go right now? I know you want your brother Sans, but you want him alive and he want's you to be the same." I countered back. He started to make a fist getting aggravated.

"You don't get to decide what I do kid. Listen to me when I say I'm fine. Now lets go." His face was practically touching mine. I could feel the anger in me bottle up ready to scream at him. But I wasn't going to lose focus and I certainly wasn't going to die.

"And you don't get to decide my life either. I could have happily just let your brother get killed and leave right now if I wanted to. Sure I'd be hunted down, but that's what cops are for." he was gonna say something but I kept going before he could speak. "But I'm a better person then that Sans. I just met you and I'm helping you. Now fucking listen to me once in your god damn life and just heal and be ready so Papyrus can see his brother in one piece."

I finally stopped catching my breath. He seemed to get the message finally calmed down himself. "I don't know how much time I have left." He whispered looking anywhere but my direction. "What do you mean?" I asked still slightly heated.

"He said that I only have so much time to save him before he..." He sat down on his little rock again collecting his thoughts. "He could be getting impatient and for all I know I'll show up there to a dust pile. He could be planning it right now because his goons could be telling him that were just messing around."

I started to calm down knowing where he's coming from. I sat down in front of him on his rock. He seemed to have blue tears bottling up in his sockets, but he wasn't going to let them go.

"Sans. " I said placing my hand on his. "How do you know how much time you have? I thought-" " I lied." He interrupted. " I knew from the start who stole my brother. I know who he is and I know why he has him. I just had no idea where he was. thought maybe it was in the underground, but I wasn't sure. Anytime I would try his pets they would dust themselves. I'm sorry but I didn't want you to know to much. Now you know more then I intended."

I gave him my sympathy. I was some stranger in'till he picked me up from the streets. I smiled at him and started to rub his hand. "It's okay Sans. And I promise that Papyrus is alright. Just trust me when I say we need the time to collect ourselves. I know we have a mission and people are after us, but they can wait for a day or two."

He sat looking down at my hand thinking. I know in movies they always regret taking a break, but they say that in danger. Right now we need our break, and his friends are gonna have to wait. Were just gonna have to beat there asses is they even come near us.

Sans stood up disconnecting our hands from touching. The small tears were gone his stupid smile was back on his face. "I guess I'll get the wood." He says already on his way to the tree's nearby the open area near the cave entrance.

I smiled and started to make a little area we can camp with a ring of rocks for the fire and logs for us to sleep. I know Sans was against this all, but I have a feeling he'll be thanking me for it later.


	11. Camping

Sans Pov

The camp was all set up and ready for nights (Hoping only one night) of training and healing as Frisk would like to put it. After our little argument I took a cool down by getting some wood for a fire so we're not freezing. I never liked camping, mostly because back in the underground no matter where you'd go it was always rock.

I know were back up here and I could try to enjoy it, but Papyrus has been doing that for me. I never found interest. But from here we had a good view of the sunset and I was a little excited to see the stars.

I sat upon a log near the fire laid back trying rest from all the log lifting. I never lifted so much in my life. I looked over to Frisk who was sitting on the other side of me on her log looking at her soul. I had to admit, I never saw a soul like hers. It was shining and the brightest I've ever seen. No wonder determination is rare...because so are the people who are kind enough to have it.

"Hey Sans?" She said grabbing my attention from the beautiful pink and blue sky. "Yeah?" I responded.

"I know your kinda mad...but do you think that you can teach me some moves? Just a few things nothing much." She put her soul back in her chest and looked down playing with the dirt. I sighed and smiled back at her. "Not mad. Frustrated."

She continued to play with the dirt with a smile finding it's way across her face. I sighed and stood up from my comfortable log and held my hand out to her. "Well if were gonna start we mine as well stand up."

She smiled as she grabbed my hand letting me help her up. We walked away from the fire area, but not to far so we can still see. "Okay, so first things first, summon your weapon." I asked. She nodded and held her hand out to summon her flaming red weapon in her hand. Determination was no joke.

"Okay not stand in a starting position." She looked at me as If I just spoken in wingdings. She put on foot in front of the other and held out her sword. She looked like she was trying to do some kind of dance. I laughed a silently making her glare at me. "I never even saw a sword in person okay? How the hell am I supposed to stand like I have?"

I shrugged agreeing with her fair point. "Here." I said. I walked over and used my legs to move her feet in the right way. I stood behind her and grabbed her hands and fixed them so they were holding a sword the the proper way. I then grabbed her shoulders and fixed them so they were less stiff and relaxed.

I looked as her cheeks got a little red, and I realized that I was just touching her and getting in her personal bubble. I quickly backed away and looked to make sure that she was standing the proper way.

"That's better." She looked at me for a slight minute with her cheeks red, then shook it off and continued to focus. I took a breath and told her many kinda of attacks she can use. I used one of my bones as a sword to show her how to use it. I taught her counter moves, how to catch them off guard, even some moves for when she's unable to use her magic. She's a fast learner and very easy to teach considering she doesn't seem to mind the whole getting hurt. It's a good thing for her. And I guess something good for me. I haven't had time to spar in a long time.

We then started to spar. She learned how to counter, how to move her feet in the right ways. Dodge quickly. She had some stumbles on the way, but she could move past it unlike some others.

After the basic moves I then wanted to something I learned when I was just a baby bones. "Alright kid. Now that you got the basics, let's try something a little bit more challenging." She huffed and puffed already tired from everything else we did. "Wow kid. You looked tired to the bone." I snickered as she gave me a silent glare.

"What's this challenge?" She asked throwing her sword over her shoulder. I did the same with my bone. "You have to knock this bone out of my hand, simple."

She looked at my bone, and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She then stood in the position I taught her before with determination in her eyes. "Ready." She exclaimed. I held the bone out in the air letting get an easy start.

She then started to charge towards with her sword glowing with red. She went straight for the bone and I immediately took it away right before her blade could even get near it making her almost tumble before my sockets. "What?" She asked agravvated. "You can't move it? How am I-" "That's the challenge." I interrupted. "You have to get out of my hand by getting through me." I made my eye flame with magic to threaten and bring fear into her system. This will help her to fight through.

She tried running after me again, but I shoved her away with some bones bruising the side of her arm. She got knocked to the ground and looked at me with pure hate. "Sorry kid. You wanted to train, and I have it for you." I said holding myself up with my bone.

She growled and swang her sword to swipe my bone so I could loose balance. I almost fell but I didn't drop it. She growled more threw her sword across the ground. "Fuck this is useless! If you keep moving the damn thing how am I going to knock it out of your hand?"

I smirked and made the bone disappear out of my hands. "Let's take a break for tonight kid. The stars are almost out, and your probably gonna have a tantrum if we continue."

She walked away from making her sword disappear. I started to laugh as her face was burning with anger. "Where you going?" I asked trying to laugh, but let some out anyway.

"I'll be right back. I need walk." She walked with a hateful expression into the dark of the woods. I shrugged letting her have her tantrum and sat near the edge of the mountain where if you were to fall, you would fall into a soft landing of trees. You might die, who knows.

The view was beautiful with the sun almost invisible due to the horizon, the sky was mixed with purple and blue with the sun shining very little. It was nice to see after so long of searching. Haven't been able to enjoy it in so long with everything that was going on. It was nice to see the stars and enjoy the sky once again. Almost forgot what it looked like again.

I sat there for what felt like days, but sadly only for thirty minutes when Frisk started to emerge from the trees looking better then when she did going in there. She sat next to me on the edge looking at the purple sunset taking place over the edge.

"You done having your tantrum?" I asked smirking. She glared and pushed my arm. "I wasn't having a tantrum. I just needed a break from you and training. I also like nature." She then laid back and looked up at the sky staring at the stars. I laid back as well to get a better look myself.

We sat there for I have no idea long. I could have fallen asleep if I really wanted to, but she broke the silence with her curious voice. "So what's your brother like anyway? You never really talked about him that much. Or is that a question your never gonna tell the answer to?" She smirked as she looked over with her hands on her stomach. I looked back and laughed at her little smart ass remarks.

"Well he's very passionate in himself. Like he's been wanting to be captain of the royal guard for ever since I can remember. Undyne even trained him to be one, but I guess it was all just a waste." I looked back up the stars. I thought of him in the stars, imagining his kind smile and the cockiness if his personality. It was probably the only thing that made me laugh after all the shit that's happen.

"What happened? Why was it a waste?" She asked now sitting on her side more interested in what I have to say. "Well after we moved up here, the King decided to sweep away the whole thing due to the peace contract with the humans. Now he wants to be a head chef of a restaurant. Cooking was his other hobby." I smiled with the thought of his spaghetti. Might not be edible, but still nice to see.

"Then were gonna get him back so he can become a head chef." She smiled making me almost smile. "Yeah, I hope your right. I just hope he'll wanna see me." I trailed off to what I was going to say.

"What do you mean. He's your brother of course he's gonna wanna see you." "It's a long story." I said. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on her hand telling me she's interested. I laughed guessing I could ease her curiosity. "Well before Gaster took him away, Papyrus and I got into an argument because I was keeping something from him for a long time. And he knew it! But being the cool guy that he his he ignored it for so long."

She pouted but with a look in her eye. "Well at least I know how he feels." I sneered at her but she had a point. I think I told her more then I told Pap. "Anyway, It was about the whole working in the lab and then other things I didn't tell him for his own safety. But I guess I should of told him. One day he just burst on how I never tell him anything then walked out. I haven't seen him since. Just a note that someone had him and I had to get him if I had you. Or someone with a red soul."

She looked down and went back to laying back to laying on her back looking up the now dark sky wit the sun completely gone. "That's why you wanna get to him. Your scared that...you may have lost a brother." I nodded not expecting to open up so much. "I've never been more scared. I just don't want to lose him...Not again."

"Again?" She looked over to me with her eyebrows furrowed. I looked at her with the most fake smile on my face. "Another long story." She shrugged and just continued to look up at the stars. "So." I said trying to change the subject. "You ask so many questions about me, I guess it's fair to know about you."

I laid on my side and supported my head with my hand just like she did. I was slightly mocking her. She started to laugh like I was kidding. "Wow. The most mysterious skeleton I have ever met, wants to know something about me. I thought you didn't care about me." She said doing the same laying on her side supporting her head in her hand.

"Well I need to know something. I only know your a curious girl who ask to many questions and gets easily frustrated when she doesn't get something right away. And you also have a rare soul. Can't forget that I guess." I shrugged as I winked with my sarcasm.

"Well Mr jackass." She said playfully. "I'm just another girl trying to pass school so I can get on with my life. Ever since my parent's died, that all I've been wanting to do. My only goal I guess." She went back to looking up at the stars. I had forgotten she lost her parents in a fire, and lived alone in an apartment. She had nothing. I only have Pap.

"What happened? Why don't you live with anyone else, how are you paying for school and shit like that." I asked.

She looked looked over to me with a smile. "My grandparents who live across the country. They only pay for everything, they don't want me living at they're house with them. So they said they'll pay in'till I finish school, but in'till then I have to live on my own and fend for myself. They send money every once in a while so I can get groceries."

"Wow..." I said in empathy. I kinda felt bad. She's gotten everything on her, and here I am trying dragging her on the floor by her hair making it worse by putting her in the spot of how she may be the only one to help save the only family I have.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I got over it so long ago. I guess you could say I'm determined to get through it on my own."

She smiled as she looked into my sockets. I smiled back looking deep into hers. She has been through a lot, and I was going to do whatever to get her though so she can get back to her life, but at the same time, a part of me doesn't want that for her.

I realized how close we were to each other and quickly stood up from the edge of the cliff rubbing the back of my neck from the pressure of my hand. "I guess if were gonna train tomorrow, we mine as well get some sleep on our very comfortable beds."

She stood up as well and snickered at my sarcastic comment. "Any by amazing you mean dirt based. Right?" She said laughing even more. "Yup." I winked.

I started a fire and started to lay down the floor facing the log imagining it as a wall to stare at. "Goodnight Sans."

I smiled. "Goodnight kid."


	12. Backstories

Frisk pov

Training is rough. It's not all what they show in the movies and or television shows. Its not all a compilation of cool fighting themes with bad ass background music. It's sweat and blood and doesn't takes hours. I tried over and over to get that fucking bone out of his hand. Nothing worked. He always took me off my feet and I fell hard on my ass.

Sans smiled each time I failed. I think he did it to make me angry, and it was working. I had cuts and bruises everywhere head to toe. I looked at my hand and saw a giant cut spilling blood. I saw more marks from just holding my sword for so long.

I looked up at Sans to see he was just as tired as I was. I figured maybe this was my chance to finally get him. I stood up and readied my sword in front of me. I made sure I was filled with all the determination I had and looked him dead in his sockets.

"Alright. I think I got it this time." I said full of confidence. He smiled, and as tired as he was he raised his bone high in the air making sure I saw it. "Alright kid."

I ran towards him while his eye started to glow bright blue. I dodged as he was trying to trip me, then dodged the bones he tried to throw. He was surprised how quick I was on my feet. I had a very close call with him getting me right in the face.

Still holding the bone, it was his turn to dodge my attacks. He swayed left and right with a calm face as he dodged the blade of my flaming sword. Then as I was making my way to the bone in his hand, he grabbed my back and kicked my feet and I was now falling on my back.

He quickly grabbed me so I wouldn't fall hard as my sword dropped right out of my hand. He tried catching his breath as he was just holding my in this awkward position. I felt my cheeks get hot as I kinda liked the comfort but I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder. He realized what he was doing and dropped me right where I was supposed to fall in the first place.

"Ouch!" I yelled. He laughed as he bent down to help me up again. "You know I wouldn't have done that if you have let me finish helping the first time instead of just assuming." He smiled as I was now fully on my feet. I rolled my eyes at his little joke and took a seat on one of the logs near our little fire.

It's been two days since we started camp here. Sans has been in a hurry to get out of here, but Iv'e kept him calm. The last two days have been rough. Sans is a tough one to train with. He's been healing his wounds and he's gonna want to go in the underground soon. I'm afraid I won't be enough help to him down there because I can't get a damn bone out of his hand.

He sat down and laid his head back on his log looking up at the sun set with little stars in the sky. This is normally the time we get to know a little about each other. Or in the two days we were here that happened.

Yesterday I learned favorite colors and songs as he learned mine. Not much but a start.

Today I was hoping for a little more then small talk. I wanted to know the real him. His fears and that. He seemed like the type of guy who would have it interesting. I looked up at the sky with him and looked at the stars thinking of a way to bring up a conversation.

I like to think I don't have social anxiety, but sometimes thoughts get the better of me.

"After a long day of training with a grumpy trainer the sky looks peaceful for once." I said with a little bit of laughter. He tsked with his plastered smile. "I could say the same about my annoying trainee." I sat up at that comment. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked with my arms crossed.

He sat up with m sitting on his log. "Your not exactly to train. I never trained a human. Only monsters. Two different thing's if you haven't noticed."

I smiled uncrossing my arms but still giving him a cold shoulder. "Well it's not my fault I'm no monster that trained before." "And I'm sorry that I'm not a human who had to deal with the cruel people of a cruel world." He said smiling.

"You didn't have it easy in the underground, did you?" I asked with curiosity in my tone. He looked down at he ground thinking of his answer. I got scared I might have asked to much. "The underground wasn't the best place to live. Especially for an orphan." He said. I silently gasped as my eyes widened with shock. _"Orphan? He raised Pap on his own?"_ I thought to myself to scared to ask aloud.

"When you a helpless kid taking care of your baby bro, things get rough. Your forced to steal and beg for things to keep you alive. Eventually people feel so bad for you they just give you food once a week. Others want you to run illegal errands so they can give you enough money to buy you a bottle of water." He started to get lost in his words. I put my hand on my chest mentally feeling sympathy for a guy who started out as a jerk. You really can never judge a book by it's cover.

"Even if things were tough, I always did it for my brother. He's the world to me. He's even the reason thing's moved up in the world for me. I got us both jobs as sentries. You know looking for humans so we can bring them to the king and use their souls to free us from the underground." He said with such casualty. I backed away a little scared. He noticed my look and smiled. "Sorry."

"How was you getting you both your jobs his fault why thing's moved up in the world?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Well he just always wanted to befriend things and showed there's hope in this world. Never thought he could be right. He was working with Undyne so he could be head of the royal guard. But Undyne always gave him cooking lessons instead because we both knew he wasn't cut off for battle. If he went out there he would have dusted himself trying to hug anyone he saw." He laughed resting his legs on his knees. "I tried training him once. But after I found out his powers were weaker then mine and how terrible he was at dodging, I couldn't bare seeing him do anything else. Why I told you to never go into battle without me. Not in'till your better anyway."

I figured as much. And I could understand his reasoning. It was a moment of silence of the sob story. He was a champion. He survived the harsh reality of the world. He did everything, things that could even turn him to dust in a second, for his brother. I finally understood his reasoning's for things.

The quiet moment ended with Sans slapping his hands on his legs to shoo away the gloomy vibe he gave himself. "Anyway, how was living alone like for you? Bet it was tough without a sibling."

I found it was only fair that I share my story. "Well, I wasn't completely alone. I had grandparents who paid for that apartment you dragged me out of. They also paid for my school funds, college savings, everything." Sans shrugged. "Well at least you had support."

I looked down having flashbacks of it all like it happened yesterday. Time really flies. "Not really. After my parents died when I was around six, they took care of me int'll I was around maybe ten when the moved away to the beach to live their retired life. They then had my neighbor, a good friend of their's to keep an eye on me. He passed a few years ago, but my grandparents thought I was fine right where I was. While I was staying there I learned the reason they wanted to keep me there was because they never really wanted grandchildren. They just kept me alive for morals."

I looked up to see the same reaction I gave haring his story. Wide sockets with an open mouth with the feeling of sympathy coming off of him. We both needed help.

"Yeah. So I learned how to survive and shop at the market. My grandparents sent money once a month for food and stuff. I'm getting a job soon so I don't feel like a bother to them anymore. I want to make them proud, that I'm worth something for once to them. That's why I need good grades and a good career. I seem like an introverted nerd with no friends...but the reality of such a cruel world is even in the most unseen people." I looked up at him fighting back the tears. I never told anyone that. It felt nice to finally get it out.

He walked and sat next to me on my log. "Is that why your so determined to prove yourself to me?" He said grabbing my hand. I blushed in shock. "How did-" I said taking my hand away. Then I realized I made it obvious. Sans smiled a little and rested his hands back on the log. "I saw how determined you were when we were training. I had that same look on my face when I was learning my powers. Trust me kid. Your not the only one who thought they were worth nothing." He smiled trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.

I sighed and gave him benefit of the doubt. "Guess I'm not that good at hiding things." I said awkwardly. As much as this moment was good for the both of us, we really couldn't stand each other's point of view on it all.

Sans smiled and stood up shoving his hands inside his pockets as he always must do. "Welp, at least we both know we're worth something to someone. Even if we just met them over a week ago." He winked making my cheeks hot. It felt nice to be appreciated for once.

I can't believe it's been a week already. Everyone at school probably thinks I'm dead. I used to never miss a day! There goes my perfect attendance out the window.

"I better get some wood. The fires running low." Sans said as he was starting to walk in the dark forest surrounding our camp. I just sat there looking up at the beautiful night sky. All the talk about memory got me into my thinking area. Deep in thought I remembered the times I had with my grandparents before they ditched me with some old woman. She was kind and made the best cookies. I actually miss her.

As I sat there deep in thought. I heard a voice emerging from some place nearby. I figured it was Sans probably talking to me. But I'm so lost in thought I kept my mind where I was. Remembering the good days before o felt miserable about myself.

Then I got a better hearing of the voice and realized it wasn't Sans'. It was more slithery and kinda dumb sounding. Like the guy probably couldn't solve two plus two.

I sat up from my log and look behind me near on the cave leading into the underground. When I got a better clearing of view through the thick darkness with only fire as my light, I saw two strange looking figures with unusual heads. They were the same kind of figures of the men looking for me. I immediately ducked back under my log trying to think of some way to reach Sans.

I realized he wasn't going to come back for a bit. I looked back over my log to get a better look at the two. They weren't even the same ones that were coming after us before. The shape of their skulls were different. They were more sharp and the horns coming out were long and curvy. The eye colors were different as well. Instead of orange and blue, they were purple and green.

I looked back at the woods thinking to myself again. He said to never fight anyone while he was away. But any sudden moves would get us killed. So I took a deep breath and summoned my weapon in my hand. I thought of the things to make me determined to give me my strength to go with this fight.

I then stood up with confidence and leaned on my sword. "Hey! This camp spots already taken!" I said as if I was in some superhero movie. It felt cool to say though.

They looked at me with shock, then looked at each other as they were planning. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I was too late. They were already rushing after me with their eyes glowing bright. I raised my sword high in the air and started to swing. They were just as good at dodging as Sans. I countered the moves they were throwing at me. The same kind the others did. Swarm of bones flying towards me, and the giant goat heads that looked much like their heads shooting giant rays at me.

The green eye'd freak tried grabbing me by the arms and stretched me where my back almost popped. I was able to elbow him in the face knocking him of his guard. He growled as I was trying to knock him back with my sword.

"Just give us your sssoul." He slithered. I almost cringed at the sound of his voice. He knocked me to my feet knocking the sword out of my hand. I tried reaching for it but it was too out of my reach. I started to feel a wave of panic swim through me. His green eyes were now looking straight into mine making me shiver. I tried again to reach for my sword...nothing.

He placed his hand near my chest trying to take out my soul. I struggled and struggled trying to kick him off. Then finally I was so filled with determination to get this freak off of me, I felt something hot come into my hands. I looked over and saw a red flame. It was beautiful to look at. But I had no time.

They looked shock and realized they were in trouble. Even with my arm pinned I moved my wrist the right angle and threw the fire ball right at his face. I was then no longer pinned, instead just covered in dust.

His purple eye'd friend then got very angry and summoned a giant head above him. I was stuck on the ground unable to move. The ray was getting ready to fire. I looked away hoping it wouldn't hurt that much. I heard the blast go off but nothing hit me. I opened my eyes to see another pile of dust on the ground.

I looked behind me to see Sans with his eye glowing bright blue and one of those things above his head. I stood up and started to cheer filled with so much excitement for myself. "Sans! Did you see that? I summoned a fire ball and turned that guy to dust! I never felt more alive!"

I looked at Sans face to see he wasn't as happy as I was. "Do you realize that you could've been killed? I told you to never go into battle without me near!" He said with his eye's starting to go dark. I didn't back away this time. It was about time I stood my own ground. "Sans I'm okay. Besides it was only two of them. You were int the woods and-"

He started to step towards me pointing his finger into my chest. "Yeah, but then that guy was about to blast your face off. If I wasn't there you would be nothing but a corpse."

I pushed him off starting to feel anger inside of me boil. "I'm not powerless. I got a guy with my own hand and your just gonna sit here and tell me that all I did was nothing!?" I screamed. Sans clenched his fist started to head back to the camp.

"Come on. They know were here. We better start heading in." I felt the anger rise in me more. He wasn't going to just end this argument with him thinking I'm nothing. I grabbed my sword that was still laying on the ground. I then started to run towards him with a battle cry to catch his attention.

He blocked my blade with a bone in his hand. "You think this is the way your gonna prove yourself to me? You think by hitting me with your sword your gonna win?" He smiled trying to hit back. "This is the reason your brother got taken away. Because your so scared to send people into battle you think if they die it's your fault!" I screamed not even thinking. He started to shake with his eyes completely black. I took this chance and used my foot to knock him off his feet.

I then grabbed the bone he was holding and stood in front of him feeling the victory I needed. I held my hand out to help him but he pushed it away standing on his own. "I'll send them, if their someone I don't care about. I'm sorry for caring." He said rubbing his shoulder. He started to walk off back to the camp to grab his things.

I thought about what he just said and started to feel bad. I wish I could take back what I just said but it was too late. We packed out things and walked into the cave with nothing but silence following us.


	13. The Underground

Frisk Pov

The trail down into the underground was quiet and cold. Sans wasn't even looking in my direction and the place was cold but very welcoming to say the least. The walls were covered with stories and pictures of the history here before they came up.

After the monster's were free'd from the underground, they made the place a tourist ground for greedy humans looking for something new to brag about. Some of my fellow piers always talk about how they went and loved it or how it was horrible to see something so filthily and that they all belong in a dump like that.

I never wanted to go neither did I have the money for it. Now here I am going in for free because someone wants to kill me for my soul. I couldn't help but have a quick look at some of the pictures. The first one was of the horrible battle between the monsters and humans sending them down in the first place.

Another was of the monsters surrounding the barrier as it's open due to a mysterious miracle opening the cage and letting them into the world of beauty. Some say an angel saw them in their misery and let them free. Or the mousers succeeded in getting seven human souls and hid the truth so they wouldn't be punished for any crimes.

Whatever the case may be they're here. And the mayor of Ebbot let them in and won't let them go back.

I followed Sans as we were heading into the tourist trap called "New home". A stair case led down through a huge archway with beautiful designs and words carved into the stone spelling out "Welcome". The stair case had more fun facts and advertisement's trying have guest buy something from the gift shop.

Sans didn't seem happy by any of this. I wouldn't blame him either. This was a living hell for him. For all the monster's. And they made it into a place where people can take pictures and buy thing's their going to look at once and forget about it in the end. That and I'm sure he's still mad about earlier. I couldn't blame him about that either.

As we went through a corridor leading into the city where the King and Queen used to live we came to a sudden stop. I bumped into him not paying attention that we were stopping completely. "Sorry." I said still feeling awkward about earlier.

"We can't go through the town. The place is to crowded. Not to mention it'll being a lot of attention to go through a place full of humans." He said with an attitude in his tone. I crossed my arms and made it clear I was offended. He rolled his sockets at me and made himself clearer. "I'm the problem. This place is flooded with people who will do anything to see a living monster. That's why most of the monster's who live here don't come to this town anymore."

I sighed uncrossing my arms feeling bad for assuming again. "What do we do then. Where are we even going?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and lit his left eye so it was glowing blue. Then right before me everything in front of me stopped. The humans walking around were now just standing and doing what they were doing but not moving an inch.

"Follow me." He said still keeping his eye blue. We started walking through the crowd as they were all in their funny positions of mid walk or mid conversation. I looked around the town with all the crumpled and colorless buildings that were once homes now museums and shops. We pumped and shoved some of the frozen humans but all it did was keep them still.

I looked to Sans to make sure I was still behind. But as I was looking I saw that their was drips of blue colored sweat falling off his skull. I had two questions. One is how he was sweating due to the fact he was a skeleton, and two is how much energy this was taking out of him.

Sans has powers I've never seen in any monster. For Sans to stop time like it was nothing means he has something special in his soul. He can manipulate time like it was part of him. I tapped his shoulder hoping I could get his attention so he could take a break. But he ignored me and kept going.

The city was getting bigger making me worry if this is the thing that will break Sans. But he managed and finally made his way though. The exit was another tunnel with a sign leading into two directions. The signs stated "Hotlands" and "The core". I followed Sans as he went into the tunnel leading into Hotlands. The second we walked in I could already feel the heat coming through.

When we walked in Sans fell to his knee breathing heavily as his eye went back to it's normal state. I looked back out to see the silence of the town disappeared as everyone started walking and continuing the way they were before.

I looked back to Sans to see he was out of it and breathing as he just got done running a marathon. "Sans! You okay? That magic took a lot out of you. You shouldn't have-" He shoved me off but still was unable to stand. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to doing that kind of magic on a whole city." He chuckled but grabbed his chest still catching his breath. I rolled my eye's as if he could think he was still going to be fine especially since he still has that wound on his side.

"Is there a place to eat near by without human near by?" I asked trying to see out of the tunnel. But it was too long for my eye's to see that far. He stood up fast even if he was still sweating. "We...have to get to the...lab. We don't have time for this" He said. He tried walking away but I put my foot down. "Look Sans you can barely walk. We can head to the lab after you eat something."

"Then give me a ketchup from your bag." He said trying to agree. "We're out. You drank them all during training." I said not looking him in the eye. He yelled yelled aloud making it clear he was annoyed. He took a minute to think and started walking down the tunnel not giving any explanation. "There's a place I know in Hotlands. It's a half restaurant and half hotel. We can sleep there then tomorrow we leave for the lab which is only an elevator away from where we need to go. "

I smiled happy he's realizing what a good plan is and how important it is to care of own health. We continued down and walked out to see a beautiful, but very hot area, of falls made of lava and buildings in the distance with light's shining through. The air was ashy but enough to live in. Down the path to the city was a bridge that was over a river of lava leading down to making another falls.

As I was looking in amazement and admiring the beauty I saw Sans was watching me and looking with curiosity. When he saw I noticed he acted as if I didn't notice. "What?" I asked with tease in my tone. "I'm not allowed to be human and look at the beauty of the underground?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. Sans snickers to my joke a little but keeps walking without giving me any of his attention.

"I can take you to the gift shop if you want me to." He said. I laughed back at his little joke.

When we finally got to the hotel where pictures of a famous robot names Mettaton was everywhere. The fountain in the middle was pouring water on the ground but not making a puddle making me curious of the kind of magic.

For reservation we were greeted by a monster that looked a lot like hand. As I got closer I realized it was a hand. A purple one with neon green nails. I would be lying if I said I saw worse. "Welcome to MTT resort hotel. A building made by the famous robot no other Mettaton himself." I smiled trying to hide my curiosity of where their mouth was...or their eyes for that matter.

Sans leaned on the counter the hand stood behind. "Hey their handsy. Long time no see." He said with a flirtatious tone. I gave him a strange look for such a tone but all of his attention was on this hand.

"Sans! I can't believe your here! What are you doing back?" They asked. "Well I left some things back at my house and needed to pick it up. But this place makes it so you have to have a place to sleep. And what better place then the finest hotel with the finest hostess." He said with a wink. The hand monster, who I guess is a she, had a little bit of pink showing up on her palm.

She started to cackle and snort liking the horrible flirt that Sans delivered. "Oh Sans. You always were such a devil." She continued. Sans laughed as he was facing his direction towards me for a quick moment giving me a wink. When she stopped he put his full attention on her.

"Well how about you give devil a 'hand' and I'll make it up to you in the future." He said leaning in farther. I rolled my eyes to his horrible pun. She seemed a little hesitant as she looked around the area for anyone who may be watching. "Well Sans I know you. Always trying to do things the easy way." She said.

Without realization I was bumped and knocked into Sans giving the hand a better view of me and how we are together. She sighed and looked back at Sans. I started to wonder why she gave me such a look. But I figured it was no matter considering we were on the verge of getting what we want. "I guess I can do a favor for an old friend. Queen?" She asked.

Sans nodded knowing that's the best he's probably going to get. I sighed wishing it wasn't going to be an awkward night of us. Maybe I could sleep on the floor and he wouldn't be bothered by me anymore. After all I've done enough damage.

"And because I'm extra kind, I'll give you a living room with a T.v and couch." She said looking perked. Guess I sleep there then. Sans smiled and grabbed the key as she placed it on the counter with her finger. "Thanks. I owe you big time" He said finally before turning around and looking at the number on the key.

The whole way we were silent as I was just following him to a tourist infested hotel looking for our room. Sans was careful to make sure that he wasn't spotted by any humans scared they might want a picture.

We finally arrived and found ourselves in a bed and living room all in one. Once you walk inside you were welcomed with a light pink color all over the walls and was greeted with the little living area with a big pink couch pointing to a big screened T.v. The bed was also pink and had fluffy pillows with white and yellow bed cover's. This guy really did like pink.

Sans was disgusted as much as I was. But it was livable as long as we were going to stay down here. After we were all settled Sans led me back down to the lobby to a little side restaurant the had a giant sign that said seat yourself.

We took our seat in silence. We sat there waiting for our meal in silence. And we ate in silence. After we were freshened we left with paying the expensive bill it was. Good thing Sans knew the waiter as well.

He made his way out the door not giving me any details of the plan. "Sans? What's in the lab. And whats you plan if we see him." I asked as were walking through the hot path to the elevators leading to our destination. "We'll be fine. I know that place like it's my own skeletal body." He said reaching for the button to bring is to where we need to go.

I grabbed his sleeve trying to keep my frustration in. "That's it? Your not afraid of dying, or Gaster succeeding in his plan of getting what he wants? You need a plan. You need a-" He grabbed my hand only to pull it off then grabbed the front of my shirt to pull our faces together in threat. "I'm getting tired of you and how you always think you know every little thing. I've been planning this out the second I lost my brother!"

He let go hard enough to make it hurt. I could feel the tears coming out from the boiling anger. He tried to walk into the elevator expecting me to come in. But I was done as he was. "I get it!" I screamed making him turn around. "I get that it was a bad idea to say that on the mountain. And I know I'm just a huge weight on your chest. But can't you just for once care about other people other then yourself?" I said feeling the tears starting to roll down the side of my cheek.

"I'm thinking of my brother not-" He trued saying before interrupting him with a hysteric laugh that was fake enough to be believable. "Sans! All I've been doing is watching out for you. But not for one second have you thought about me! I could die! He want's MY soul! And all you want to do is run inside and hope things go your way. I'm not ready to fight, and neither are you!" I said giving him a final shove before turning the other way storming off.

"Where do you think your going? I need you-" He tried saying before I interrupted him again. "To the hotel room. I need a break from you." I said letting the tears fall in his face. I knew it would do no good due to the careless he has for anything.

I stormed off to the room and flopped on the bed where I was going to sleep. He can have the damn couch.


	14. Feelings

Frisk POV

My eye's were heavy with the air being covered in something. It was like weight was on my lungs so I couldn't breathe in. I couldn't talk and I couldn't move. I was forced to look at the direction I was facing.

With my heavy eye's I was trying to make out the thing that was in front of me. I could only see green and yellow mixed together with a hint of red at the top. The feeling traveling my spine made me weaker then I already was. I shivered from the cold air around me and tried my best to get out of wherever I was.

Behind all of this a voice came creeping into my head like a snake. It whispered and only so many words I could make out. "Fire...Destroy...You can control with me..." It said over and over driving me crazy. Eventually with all the weight on me I was able to use the strength I had in me and speak even if it was short and soft. "Who...Are you." I said trying to open my eye's more.

I felt my chin lift with pain in my head from thumping of some kind. "I am the determination you need..." They said once again in my ear softly. With determination I was able to clear my vision to see. A girl looking almost like me was standing in front with a horrible smile. Her grin was a s bug as her face and her hair a dusty brown dragging down to her shoulders. Her eye's glowed fed along with the soul coming from her chest out of the yellow and green sweater.

"You are capable of so much more." She said looking me in the eye. She then let go of my chin and started to walk away as I was too weak to move. To weak to speak once again. "It's best if you just do thing's the easy way. You'll have way more fun." She said before making a silent giggle in the back. I twitched as it got louder in my ear finally letting me have the strength to sit up.

I look around me to see the motel room empty with only me and the furniture around. I looked at the time and saw it was the middle of the night with no Sans to be seen. I felt my head to feel cold drops of sweat all over my forehead. With a sigh of pain in my head I head to the bathroom to wipe my face.

I turned the cold water on wiping my face with the cold liquid making myself less tense then I need to be in such a situation. I looked up and realized something wrong with my reflection. My eye's are normally a coco brown from my mother who would always say how beautiful my eye's were and the boy's would be after me. I always smiled with the compliment.

Now as I look in the mirror I see the color has changed to a blood bright red glowing in the light. I quickly grabbed the water again to wipe it away hoping I was just really tired. When I looked in the mirror again I saw only red. I looked again to see something else in my appearance changed. My coco brown hair was now a dusty brown almost orange in the light. When I grabbed a piece to see for myself it was normal hair.

I looked in the mirror again only to be scared of a door opening roughly then slamming shut. I looked in the mirror to see everything was normal before turning off the light and heading back to see Sans looking tired and beaten but not by others.

"Sans? What happened?" I asked looking at his tired eyes. He turned away and flopped on the couch. I sat down next to him to smell the familiar smell of ketchup I've been having to deal with for the past few weeks. I understood why he looked like shit.

"Sans I-" I wanted to say before getting interrupted. "Save it kid. You were right alright! Is that what you wanted to hear? That you were right and I was the big idiot who almost got you killed making me lose my brother?" He stopped himself realizing he was talking to much. The slurs in his words were making it hard to tell weather he was guilty or angry. Or it could be both if I really think about it.

I watched as he leaned on his knees, his hands shaking of an emotion that's hard to read with such expressions. "Sans I never wanted you to say I was right." I said leaning on my knees in a man spread letting my hands dangle. I heard him chuckle under his breath knowing damn well it was sarcastic in my ears.

"Obviously. Just leave me when were so close that makes your freedom from ever seeing me again." I saw as he closed his hands together making shaking with pressure in his knuckles. "Wish this soul wasn't in a human." He said under his breath hoping I wouldn't hear it. I ignored knowing he wouldn't even remember saying it in the morning.

I grabbed his shaking hands catching his attention on me. I gave him a gentle smile as I looked in his eyes speaking in a soft and kind tone. "I'm more then happy to help you with your brother Sans. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that making you think I don't want this." He looked at me before making a smile not real but almost real.

"I don't understand how your still kind after all this." He said drifting away from the reality he was in. I felt his hands intertwine with mine more clenching them in a romantic kind of manner. He then removed only on of his hands, still using the other to hold me close, and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

He leaned in getting closer as our faces were only inches apart. My heart was beating knowing this was a kiss and nothing else. I was letting myself get close with his teeth revering to be his lips. But then the wif of ketchup made an explosion in my noes. I felt the beating heart I once had slowly calm down.

I pushed him away playfully with my finger on his noes. "Kiss me when you can remember it bonehead." I said in a teasing tone. He smiled and shrugged with a wink to complete the smug look he was trying, and succeeding, to make. "Worth a shot." He said laying down on the couch letting his head rest on his arms.

"You should let me on the bed and we can cuddle. I'll remember that." He said as I was getting in the bed blushing from that comment. "Goodnight." I said having no comment to his slurring sentences.

I fell asleep wondering my feelings for Sans. It came so unexpected and so overwhelming I had no idea how to feel of the situation. If it was real and not drunk love I'd be okay with it. But I'm not going to be the clique girl who falls in love with the man she travels around with for a few weeks.

I slept on it and let my mind float away into the slumber till my eye's felt like opening once again. I saw the couch was empty and the bathroom light on with the sound of a shower running. I let him go and got ready myself by packing up making sure we had everything.

As I was searching to make sure we had everything I saw a singular pink mug on the table beside the couch with a small yellow post it note on the side. I looked inside and had the strong stench of coffee hit me hard. I let myself drown in the smell for a second enjoying it. I took a sip of the fresh and warm coffee while reading the note that came with it.

"Went down and brought some coffee. When I'm out of the shower we're leaving. Be ready." I smiled knowing he didn't like things mushy but was still kind when he wanted to be.

When I finished the cup he was out of the bathroom and ready to hit the road again. He seemed a little less grumpy then he was in the past. I didn't question it in case it would disappear when I spoke of it. We traveled through the same direction we did last night heading to the same location. When we got there everything was the same except there was one thing different.

People were everywhere. They went in and out of the lab without anything. I looked to Sans who was putting up his hood hiding his face. "I should have know they would have turned this place into an attraction. It's a tourist trap." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well the good news Gaster can't be in there. There's to many people to hold a hostage." I explained to him. He shook his head while he looked down the stairs leading down at all the humans who looked like tiny beetle's from where we stood. "There's a secret room only the old employee's know. Meaning me and Alphys." I looked down thinking. "What is we just did that thing you did yesterday? Where you stopped time like some all powerful being?" I danced my hands around in a magical term to bring some muse into his face. He was just to focused.

"I can't. It would drain m energy in case he had a trap set up. Why do you think I have this up?" He said pointing to his hood. I looked down at the people amazed by the sight around them. If they think lava's cool, they should see an actual monster. They probably get piled on with all kinds of humans wanting questions of their lives. Not that they can do that on the surface.

"What should we do then?" I asked. He looked down with steam coming out of his skull. It felt like a good minute before he started to head down the stairs. "I have a plan...but I don't think you'll like it." He said with a shit eating grin. I only sighed as a reply.

We entered the big white building with a lot of other humans entering and exiting at once with the one small door. We walked in and the size of the place looked to be expanded from the looks of the other part of the building. It wasn't the same off white paint job as it was in the other walls. Computer's in glass cases with machines covered in dust were all over the place.

One thing that caught my attention was the camera would follow a certain person who would walk in and show it on a huge screen. When it tried to read Sans he turned the other way. I smiled seeing his scared face for the first time due to a computer.

There was more sections of the area. An upstairs where the scientist worked, a kids play room, and more. But Sans just stayed in the entrance way trying to see how many people were around. I ignored his thinking and read the semi finished robot pieces to pass the time of Sans using the imaginary gears in his head.

The plaque below explained how this piece of junk was a prototype to Mettaton's body. I was a fan of Mettaton and some of his shows. He was cocky in some of his shots making himself look like a big shot, but it was funny to watch. As I was getting to the part about a family member he left behind, my arm got pulled into the crowd by a familiar skeletal hand. I whined not being able to get a historical break.

"What? I was reading about Mettaton." I said pouting. He furrowed his face to look like he was making a brow raise up. He shook it off quickly and got close to my face. "The lab we need to get to is behind that door." He pointed to the silver door with the girl monster sign stating it was the women's bathroom.

I wanted to point it out but he stopped me looking around making sure nobody was spying on us. "I know it's a bathroom. Alphys made it look like that so she could hide her mistakes. I can't go in there without looking like a perv. And you don't know where the code is so you can't go in alone before you ask." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what do we do?" I shrugged. He smiled with a devilish look and a plan ticking in his sockets. I started to feel scared knowing I should have asked what the plan was and shouldn't ask type deal.

"I'm gonna cause a distraction. Anybody whose in there make sure they come out to see." I looked around once again scared of what he might do. He stepped away and lit his eye blue. I looked around to see he picked some random human alone drinking his coffee. His soul popped out of his chest and turned blue.

He was suddenly scared that he could no longer move and dropped his coffee causing people to look but not enough. He started to move his hand out of his pocket making me react quickly. "Sans! Your not gonna hurt some random person. We can do something else." I said in a yelling whisper.

He shook his head smiling. "Kid cut me slack. I'm not going to hurt him I promise." He moved his hand more lifting him up slightly. Everyone was looking now taking pictures and asking questions. I watched as the man was now frightened and upset with everyone surrounding him. It made Sans smile a little causing mischief. I rolled my eye's and started to do my part of the plan.

I headed inside the small bathroom with only so many stalls and sinks. I looked under the doors ans saw nobody in sight. I took a closer look around the area to see more off white walls and dusty pink tiles making everything look ugly and unsanitary. It was a chill running down my spine with my head itching feeling like bugs were crawling on my scalp.

I shook my head getting back on track and peaked my head out of the door to see Sans playing with the human a little more. The man was now just annoyed and wanted down no longer frightened.

I rolled my eyes and whispered his name to catch his attention. He looked over letting the poor man down and ran inside the small area. I locked the door behind us to save us some time in case anybody decided they had to pee.

He went to the end waving his hand around to play with the tiles on the wall. I tilted my head just plain confused before he finally pressed the one he was looking for. The tile then moved revealing a small key pad with little lights on the side.

Sans typed in the number's carefully and stepped back letting the tiles move around revealing two silver doors looking like an elevator. They opened into a small box with a singular button pointing down. Sans bowed down like some sort of gentlemen making me question how his mood changes so quickly. "Lady's first." He said with once again a shit eating grin on his face. I smiled ignoring my thoughts.

Whatever is making his mood happy, I hope it last.


	15. Interruption

Frisk's Pov

The ride in the small and rusty elevator was surprisingly quick. The stopping was as bumpy as landing a plane, but that wasn't the worse of this weird trip down to the pits of hell. The door's opened to reveal this dusty and old hallway almost like an abandoned hospital. I watched as Sans' ease quickly grew tense again.

"Bad memories?" I asked trying to get rid of the erie quiet. "Worse." He said as he kept walking down with the lights flashing. We were walking in like complete fools instead of discussing a plan like he said he would. A corner was near but I didn't let him go past. "I thought we wouldn't be trying to commit suicide!" I whispered loudly just in case someone was near.

Sans rolled his socket's very clear, even with his hood up. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what you want from me kid." He said with a shit smile. I looked around the corner to see if we indeed were alone.

"This place isn't empty weather Pap is here or not. Remember the little experiment Alphys and I were talking of?" He asked keeping his guard up. "Well yeah but-"

"This place is crawling with dangerous amalgamates. We never let them on the surface so nobody would get infected. So we left them in the place they were created in." He threw his hand out as if he was looking into a magical wonderland filled with candy and love. My fear for this place suddenly grew.

We got to discussing what we could do in order to attack and get through and have time to get Papyrus and run. We quietly searched the halls with Sans' and I magic to be a source of light. We didn't leave each other's side. We were both to high on guard about anyone popping out of anywhere.

Eventually we left the long hall's and found ourselves in a room filled with empty beds, some made and some not. Nothing but dead plants and dust spread through. I felt this cold chill down my spine as if someone was watching me. I tried to ignore it but I knew there was something trying to get close. If they did they'd just have a sword up there ass before they can even touch me.

There were more and more rooms to search through. Ones with empty freezers, ones with many mirrors, and one with a giant fan helping the dust fly. One room that really opened my eyes was this huge machine in the shape of a skull. Almost looking like Sans's Gaster Blaster's. I tried to ask about it, but he gave me that answer of "A pile of junk." I let it go since it was very clear he didn't want to talk about it.

The frustration was growing in both of us. Mostly Sans. His eye for part of the light we shared was growing brighter almost making the whole room blue and flaming.

"Sans I think we should turn back. There's nothing here." Sans was about to say something, probably argumentative, but decided against it. He just walked out of the room his fist clenched. He went through the halls in'till we were in the room where the dusty beds filled the room. I tried to keep moving forward, but Sans decided it was time for a break by laying down and looking at the ceiling.

I turned around and sat myself at the end of the bed near his feet. I just sat quietly letting the creaking sound fill the silent room. I really got to think of the stress he's been through. Just by looking at him I can tell he didn't get much sleep last night. I remember that one night when he had that horrible dream. I haven't seen him have one since. I was trying to decide weather that was good or bad.

I looked up and started to stare at my me. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you were looking at me." He said giving me that stupid grin he gives when he likes to tease me. I rolled my eye's and looked away embarrassed of my mistake. I was to deep in thought to even think where I was looking.

"I know I kinda just stopped. I'm just trying to think. We looked everywhere in this damn area and still nothing but the shadows of the amalgamations." He said clenching his fist even more but eased them quickly afterwards. "I don't wanna fight again because I know it gets ugly. I just need to find him before my time's up." He said looking away.

I was intrigued of what he meant by time, but his expression of guilt and fear said enough. "Well I wouldn't say ugly. You did try something pretty risky the other night." I giggled as his face got a little tint of light blue. I rubbed the back of his head and giggled as a reply. He really doesn't like to talk his mind.

"I guess last night wasn't just about you. I had other things swimming in my mind. I have only two more nights to find them or He's going to kill Pap and find you himself. It's a game to him and it fucking annoys how sick he is." He stopped as is eye's grew dark with hatred. I grabbed his hand and looked him in his dark eye's. He looked at me before closing them to only have his eye lights reappear but with sadness and not anger. "Pap always said I have a drinking issue."

I smiled. I remember how the lady who took care of me when I was younger always had wine with her book club and would severely drunk by the end. It depended on her mood on how she would treat me when she's drunk. Kids at my school thought it was the coolest thing ever to drink or smoke. I never really wanted to get into it not wanting to become the women who raised me.

I reached in with my other hand to pull his skull onto my lips. I wanted him to feel close and secure with me being here. I knew the only way to do that was to show more affection then a hug. Do I know if he really likes me? No. The other night he was drunk and drunk men think anything's pretty. My eye's closed as I couldn't see his face.

The action after it was clear on how he felt.

He pushed me away and looked at me stunned and surprised that I was even that near him. My heart started beating. This isn't like it is in the movies when the girl kisses the guy and the guy doesn't care at all. No. This is real life and I almost forgot because of the situation he's dragged me in.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked scooting away from me slightly. I stuttered as I tried to speak. "I-I just thought you might need..." I couldn't finish. I was to ashamed. But I wasn't going to make this look like it was completely my fault. "I just thought you might finally want that kiss you were asking for the other night. (Even though you were drunk)"

He furrowed his face in confusion then quickly came to the realization that he indeed did try and kiss me. "I was drunk in my defense!" He said standing. I was starting to feel hurt. I stood on his level even if I had to look up at him a little. "Oh so you just thought 'Hey! I have this girl i need to protect but I'm so sad I'll just try and see what I can get.' is that it!?" I was shouting at this point. He seemed ashamed himself by letting me think that. It's how it feels after this is how he's acting.

"I don't think of you like that all and I would never let you think I think of you like that. I just-" He stopped. I crossed my arms. "You what? Huh? You don't wanna get attached? Don't have a thing for humans?" I could feel the heavy breathing Sans was creating as I was face to face with his angry and guilty expression.

He grabbed me by my heavy sweater near my shoulders with a heavy grip, and threw me on the bed we were both on as if I was a rag doll. I've never been touched by another man 'till I met this skeleton who is now pinning me with no defense. The magic could stop him but I tried that before and one of us could have gotten killed. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. He wasn't ready, and neither was I.

His socket's were complete focused on me as he stared me down. He wasn't looking anywhere else but my eye's. It surprised me after all the television I've seen. I eased myself slightly as he loosened his grip feeling he wave of guilt fill his face once more. I sighed in my head glad that this wasn't what I thought it was going to be. It was hard to understand what this was. To prove a point? Make me feel worthless? Did he actually want to kiss me then backed out? I had no understanding.

I decided to make it for myself. I moved my head into his once again so I was pressing my lips on his mouth. It seemed like a clique thing you would see in the movies. The boy and girl get into a fight so they make out very aggressively, but it felt right. Is this the feeling the women felt in those scenes? Need and passion for a certain comfort from all their fears?

Well the way they fixed it worked well. There was no pushing away, there was no guilt or fear in anyone's eyes because they both were closed. The grip he had tightened but not in a dangerous way. He was adjusting so he was now on top of me, pinning me making me feel secure.

This was the first time we both felt calm in a long time.

After what felt like hours of my mouth on his kissing each over and over, he leaned back looking at me stunned. His sockets wide with confusion but content, and his cheeks dusted with little blue.

"That was a nice break from all the chaos in my head..." he said breaking the eye contact we once had. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled along with it feeling our tension easing smoothly. "I'm sorry I flipped about that, I guess I forgot what it's like to get some reassurance." He smiled.

"Did you think me kissing you was an attack of some sort?" I laughed as he grew embarrassed. "N-no! It was unexpected! I've never been the one that got kissed. I was always the one doing the kissing." I mentally rolled my eyes. Never tell a girl your "Past experiences" When your trying to have a moment. I let it slide due to my comfortable state.

"I've never kissed anyone. I can officially say my first kiss was a monster!" I nervously laughed scared I'd just make things more awkward. He smiled laughing, but not in a nervous way like I was. Just simple and cute. "Well I guess I could say I got kissed by a human for the first time as well. Not to mention your my first human kiss." He said laughing again.

He then started to look south of my neck area making me realize of the position we were still in. He had me pinned down o top like h was ready to eat me alive. "Hey! Just because I kissed you doesn't mean your eye's can wonder!" I said moving his head so he was looking me back in my eye's.

"What!?" He asked confused. "I-I wasn't looking there, your soul!" He said looking at my chest once again with a concerned face. I felt nothing, nor did any dragging feeling hold me down. But I was tired. My eye's were getting heavy as more as I was trying to look down from a little red light shining through my sweater.

Before I was fully asleep I felt as Sans got off and was trying to wake me up scared I was having some kind of attack. I felt nothing in my state. It was just as if I was falling asleep after a long day. But as I was falling asleep, I was now wide awake. I was no longer in a bed in the middle of many. I couldn't feel Sans trying to awake me.

Completely dark. A heavy weight making it hard to breathe. I had no strength or will to move. I recognized it, but had no idea what it was. I knew I was here before but I don't remember what here is. I looked around with my eye's to try and see something.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping maybe Sans could here me? I've never been in a dream twice, nor have I thought of the consequences of what could go wrong with me exposing my voice.

"Hello." A high pitched but devilish voice answered. I don't remember that voice. But I recognize it. It was if it was speaking all around me. Nobody to see for the source of this nightmare I hear. "Glad to see you again. I'm sorry I dragged you in, but you were so determined after that little moment I had to bring you in for a quick talk."

My heart was racing again but with more fear I've ever felt. It was coming back to me making my throat dry and scratchy. " _I am all the determination you need._ "

It appeared in front of me with glowing red eye's as they might have belonged to a snake. Hair was like caramel chocolate in a bobbed style but with more layers. Their skin was pale with dusty pink blush on it's cheeks. The clothes were baggy and ragged with the same colors as before. A lime green sweater with a stripe going across it and brown leggings to go with it. The smile it had could have scared any child out of bed. It was horrifying.

"What are you?" I asked already knowing the question, but wanting better answers.

"I am Chara. I am the second carrier (Well first you could say) to hold the rare power of determination. I live within your soul as we share one. I help with your abilities." She (I'm guessing a she) said as she was floating around my head making me uncomfortable. She looked like me when I was younger with a goofy clothing and hair styles.

"Why are you here?" I wanted to move away from her, but the force was still on me like a giant weight. "Why did you say all those things of burning and destroying?"

She didn't seemed pleased by my question. "If you haven't noticed, this world is crawling with dirty and rotten humans filled with greed and embarrassment of their own kind. Meanwhile the monsters try to be kind and get treated like shit. We can change that is you give your power a full chance. What you have now is nothing compared if you let out everything you have! You have the power to manipulate time Frisk! Cheat death or make someone never exist. This world could be better."

She was getting louder in my ear with every word she was saying. She was a human, or it seemed it. She seemed as if she needed something from me but couldn't get it without my help. I knew this trick from to many bullies at school. I wasn't going to fall for it from this thing haunting me in my sleep.

"The world was never really hurtful towards me. I have no one to get rid of. Besides, I don't wanna use my power for bad. I just wanna use it to help Sans." I said genuinely.

Chara just started dying in laughter after a second of explaining my reasoning. "That trashbag? He's using you for your soul because your powerful. I know all the pain you went through when your parents left you alone in the miserable world. And instead of giving you a home, your grandma gave you a friend to take of you instead of herself. With your power, you can make the world feel the same pain your parents had to endure."

I stood there silent. i wanted to say something in return of her horrible speech and talking poorly of my parents. But she did point some facts out. My grandparents just left me alone with some stranger because they didn't want anything to do with me. No body gives a damn that I'm an orphan who wasn't wanted by her own family. But the thought of this world getting destroyed because of me gave me chills.

She noticed my uncomfortable feeling, and as she smiled the weight in my chest was getting lifted and I was starting to feel a lot safer. "Think about it."

My eye's opened and I saw light but with a fast pace. I looked around and noticed I was bouncing in a movement. I wasn't on my feet. It was to blurry to see but I felt the soft cushion of Sans' jacket. The sounds of something gurgling in the distance could be heard far from. Sans seemed focused on getting the hell out of here from the nasty source of the blend of moans and speech.

"Sans?" I asked still not fully conscious but curious and disturbed. "What's going on?" My vision was now just of blue light from Sans' eye directing him through the dark. He turned a corner and set me to his side looking to make sure we were safe where we laid.

"What the hell happened to you!?" He whisper yelled. "The second you passed out these amalgamates heard me trying to wake you up and wanted to eat us alive! I had to pick you up and run!" He seemed angry but scared all in one. His eye showed the anger, but the way his face set showed the fear he had that I might have actually been dead.

"I'm sorry I-" I remembered Chara and how upset she seemed by Sans' name. I didn't want him to get hurt by her. God knows what she can do with me. Keeping her to myself was the best plan for right now.

"I guess my magic took some energy out of me." I shrugged. He seemed to believe it well enough and looked around to make sure the coast was clear enough. The sounds of the creatures were drawing near. "Well while you were taking your little cat nap, I thought of a place we might have some luck." He said grabbing my hand helping me up. We were now running far down the hallway towards the door which we came in by.

Sans quickly opened the elevator and we were now riding out of this small hell hole. Once out we started heading in the direction this place Sans was telling me of. "I used to do experiments myself after quitting in the lab. I built a secret lab to create a machine to study time and maybe control it myself. It worked...kinda."

That's all he explained of the location. For now we walk in silence.

A/n: Sorry it's been so long. Schools a bitch. As an apology I created a Tumblr where you guys can post fanart, ask questions, and get little hints of what happening in each story. Right now it's mainly based around my three stories I have now of "The Red Soul" "Dying for you" And my "Nsfw one shots". Thanks

blog/fransfanfics101


	16. Home sweet home

Sans Pov

Walking through the Underground was making my head hurt and spin. I fought through it but was feeling like everything was gonna crash if I stopped for a minute. My soul was still racing from the excitement back at the lab. The Amalgamations got more mangled from the time they have been here alone with out food or affection. Those were the only things keeping them sane before we were free. They now seemed to be hungry for everything or anything living they could find easily that was living.

As soon as Frisk passed out, a deformed blob of a glitch and eye's stared me down and looking at Frisk like she was a full course meal. Those weren't the things Alphys and I created so long ago.

The fact that Frisk went out without warning scared me and gave me the adrenaline to get her out of there. Her soul just started to glow making the scent for the creature to really track us no matter where we went. I was thankful she woke up when she did. I knew she was lying of the excuse she told me, but I had no room to judge considering I've been keeping things from her as well.

We were now heading in the transition from Hotlands to Waterfall where the weather was a dramatic change. To get across you had to cross a bridge that seemed to be empty with nobody in sight. I was surprised but knowing humans they were most likely using the boat, which is why I'm keeping to the path. After crossing I saw my wooden station from long ago was now a littlegazebo for Humans to rest their feet from long walks. I felt my soul sink along with the memories of many naps I had in that thing. I kept walking.

I looked around at the roof where the rocks were turning into shiny stars. It's crazy to think we all used to long for the sight of the real stars. Now we don't look at them that much because their nothing new to any of us. The sound of rushing water went through my skull making me fall back to when I was down here thinking this was all I was going to have. My sockets closed and my breathing was silent. I listened to the crunch of my feet hitting the wet pebbles that were the path guiding me along the Underground.

"Sans."

My eye's shot open and suddenly everything was quiet like all the sound went away. "Yeah?" I answered not even sure how long she's been trying to talk to me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You kinda spaced out when I asked you a question." The surroundings around me were familiar. It was the middle part of Waterfall where most of the people in a small village, almost close to where Undyne used to live. I realized there was a path for tourist to go a quicker way. It must be a museum of where the "Very Determined captain of the royal guard." I was guessing anyway.

"Sorry kid. What were you asking?" We were still walking passing and feeling the breeze of the water rushing. "I asked is this where you lived? In the village area we passed?" She pointed back to the sign that showed the way to an old village that was probably turned into shops and food area's.

"No. I lived in Snowdin which is the next area over from here. Although Undyne lived there, which is now probably another tourist trap." I made a chuckle from the thought. "Do you think they turned your house into a sight of some kind? I bet it would be interesting to see what skeletons used to do all day." She smiled rushing to my side looking for a reaction.

"Well I would hope not. Beside's, the government had to ask out permissions to see if out houses could be on display. The only thing they can do is put the names of the people who lived in said house on a sign and explaining what kind of Monster they were. And for the record, skeletons don't do much besides sit aside and watch TV. At least that was what I did." I remembered how much I would spend time in that house after quitting the job at the lab. Papyrus always told me I was wasting the day just napping or going to the bar and trying to forget "Him". That was probably the only time I tried to leave the house beside's failing to be a sentry.

"I'm guessing your brother was more productive?" She asked cautiously knowing it was a tough subject to ask at the moment. I didn't mind bringing up some of the good that came along with him. "Hell yeah he was! He cleaned the house, did the laundry, woke me up for work, and even trained with Undyne every day to be part of the royal guard. He was always optimistic and was the only thing I really tried for. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be."

She seemed sympathetic for the loss of him more then she did when I told her the first time. "I remember when we got out of this place. It was an ordinary day, I was working at the station and Pap's was at Undyne's. Suddenly there was the shake and a white light that made the whole underground loud with screams and panic. I quickly went searching for my brother who found out that somehow the barrier was broken. Nobody know's how or why, but everyone ignored it to excited we were finally free. it was probably the happiest I've ever seen him. The only real thing he was upset about was the fact the Royal Guard disbanded was because the Humans accepted us. But he was still excited to see the sun and how humans worked in the real job." The realization that I was back in the very thing we all wanted to get out of hit me like a truck. It was like I was taken back in time explaining my past so delicately with patience and a smile.

It was so silent I forgot I was even with Frisk to distracted by the longing of brother. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out? Guess I got lost in my own head." I laughed nervously hopefully getting rid of the tense feeling I had.

She furrowed her brow obviously not buying the shit lie I had. "You can admit you miss him you know. Your worried, your scared and whatever else your not sharing. You can talk about it. Maybe you'll be less grumpy all the time." She smiled, giggling as if this was some kind of amusement. I thought to myself for a minute, almost staring off into space again.

I felt her wrap around my hand holding it firmly with care. I started to move my fingers having the feeling of comfort of someone there to tell me everything will be okay. That all the reset's are just bad dreams and I'm not waking up. Papyrus was the only one I had for that really.

A sound then rushed in the side of my skull. I unraveled my fingers starting to get very aware of mt surroundings. I already felt that Frisk was opening her mouth to ask a question. "Somethings here." I said letting her prepare as well.

"Show yourselves damn it!" I yelled looking a rock with little water droplets falling from the great sky that covered the Underground. I could feel two souls behind that thing hiding. Frisk and I sat there for a good moment waiting patiently for them to come running out. I felt a poke at my spine catching me off guard. "Frisk quiet!" I said looking back at the rock.

"Sans! There's nothing there!" She exclaimed. I looked around trying to feel for a soul nearby again. It was gone now.

"What? I swear there was something there! I-I felt it!" I looked around confused and embarrassed of myself. I didn't have much time to think about it after Frisk was rushing me to keep walking. I looked behind the rock again to see if there was even a thing I might have sensed accidentally.

But the only thing there was wet grass.

Frisk Pov

Walking through Waterfall was the most peaceful thing I have ever experienced. It reminded me how sometimes when I was bored and had nothing better to do I would walk around the town by my apartment and just feel the air and listen to the sweet sound of the people and music playing everywhere. This was much quieter and calming with the water falling or the streams that managed to get through my ears.

I caught Sans going off into his own little world at sometimes, and I let him knowing he needed it. I studied how to act around him. He was the kind you needed to speak direct, and not sugar coat anything or else he'll jut angrier. It was like interrogating a criminal to me but I was having to deal with it for the time being till further notice.

Sans little thing with the rock really freaked me out enough that I thought it was better that I did speak lightly. I said to him that he was missing Papyrus and that he was scared out of his damn mind of what might the hell happen in the next few days. And he got it just fine! but he's so sensitive that he doesn't want to admit it and he just wants the comfort of someone he loves.

It bugged me to see him so secluded when all he can do is just take some of the anger he has and tell someone so he isn't putting all this pressure on him.

We were now in Snowdin. A cold and small little town that was right of the edge of the whole Underground. It gave me the feel I was in the holiday Christmas and getting ready for a present to fall in my hand from out of nowhere. I watched Sans smile grew slightly walking in the town. Like everything he thought before was now happy.

We're seeing small little shops and food area's all closed now that this area was closed for the 'night' even though there was no day or night here. It was strange how they kept the hours going here when really they could keep business going all through the day without losing an money. Guess that's what their used to around here.

The air around me was cold but not s cold as it would be on the surface during the winter. The snow crunched under my feet and chills ran through the back of neck to my legs. I wrapped my arms around myself to warm me up. I let Sans stare if in the distance enjoying his memories of what I was hoping was good here in this small town.

He knocked himself out of it when I heard my name. "You cold?" He asked furrowing his sockets to a questioning facade. "Kinda. If I knew we were gonna be in a cold area I would have brought my heavier jacket." I laughed seeing the foggy breath leave my mouth. He laughed at my agony before starting to unzip his jacket and removing from the sleeves showing his white t-shirt that I would see him wear to bed. He then wrapped it around me making my cheeks warm by the soft touch of the fabric of his cotton blue coat. It kinda burned with the warmth and the cold mixing on my cheeks.

"We're almost by my old house. This should keep you warm for now t'ill then." He continued to walk without the cold bothering him and acting as if he did nothing special. I wrapped myself better so we may continue to walk. I forgot to thank him, but it was too late now.

We arrived not soon after the friendly gesture to a wooden house covered in snow and what seemed to be Chrismas lights. It was a dark oak wood with a mix of light brown contrasting with the whiteness of the snow. It was like a log cabin in the middle of the woods where two lover's would go during the cold holidays.

Next to the small cabin were two mailboxes along that had Sans and his brother's on the side. They both were empty and seemed like mail has never even been there before. And by the boxes was a plague of the history of the house and whom lived in it just as Sans said there would be considering he didn't want anyone to ruin the memories he made. The sign was still looking fresh as it read:

"Welcome to only log cabin made here in the lovely town of Snowdin. This decorated house belong to two skeleton brothers whom one was know for his puns and comedian acts at 'Grillby's' bar. Then the other was a fun and energetic who looked forward to joining the royal guard during his time living here in the underground."

I didn't know that much of the two during their time loving here, but from spending enough time with Sans I was sure it explained him very well. Sans made sure no humans and or monster's were near so he may break into his old home. He grabbed my hand as I felt his magic flowing through him. "Hang on." Within a blink of an eye I was moved from the front of the front of a wooden door from with a dying wreath barely hanging on, to an empty and secluded room with a weirdly designed carpet of the colors blue and purple and wooden planks for walls covering every inch with even the second floor.

"Welcome to Casa de Skeleton. Or old I should say really." I smiled at his poor Spanish and sat near the wall that had railings at the top so one may not fall from the second floor. I enjoyed the warmth while I could.

Sans looked around to find nothing has changed nor nothing out of the ordinary. He then got ready to leave but without anyone to go with him. "I have to do something really quick. I'll come get you when I'm done. If you need me, scream my name. I'll only be a moment."

And with that, I was alone in a unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar world.


	17. Moving Fast

A/n: This chapter will contain some Nsfw content. Not as much detail as there is in my "One shots" But it's pretty close. I already marked this in the tags of this story as a warning, and there will be some events that happen in this chapter that you need to read in order to understand further chapters. If your uncomfortable with this, then I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This is my personal story, and this is what I want in it. I'm not changing it because you guys don't like the idea of them having sex or any sexual content at all. Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy the chapter.

Frisk Pov

When Sans went searching for his belongings, I drifted away hoping to take a peaceful catnap, not getting good sleep with Chara wanting to speak to me of changing my life with my "unbelievable power." But I got just what I was trying to avoid.

It was the normal set up. Darkness surrounding me, with the feeling of a million weights on mt chest. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, and only one thing was in sight for me. It was my "Friend" Chara. I talked with them as always. But this time it was different. They were a little different. Like they had nothing of morals in their body making them say bizarre things and actions they wanted me to do I could never do on my own.

They were going on about different timelines, and how I could jump from timeline to timeline to manipulate how I want things to be. I could even go back as far as a few weeks to when this whole thing started and never go the way I did to avoid Gaster's men. But I would remember, and I would never forgive myself for getting Sans and his brother killed. It's just not in me.

I sat there bored listening to them go on about how when they were alive and used their power of determination, they would do horrible things to monsters and then just reset to do it over and over again. And of they messed up, got hurt, or anything else, they would just reset and fix it till it was how they wanted. Then they got stuck in a different determined soul preventing them from using any of their power.

I faded out for the rest of their story, till they said something that caught my attention. "Training." Sans never really trained me long. Two days max in the woods with no warning and or advice that really helped me. He was too afraid of loosing time.

"You want me to train with you?" I asked in clarification.

"Yes. I happen to know that you don't have full control or knowledge of your abilities. I could teach you everything I know of this soul, and get you moving on your feet to become something powerful, immortal even." They smiled widely not showing their teeth, but the look in their eye's explained everything I needed to know.

"We have one day left Chara. I would love to but we just don't have the time." They began to laugh at my point. "You realize you have all the time in the world! I told you that you could go anywhere you want back in time. To any timeline, to any universe, to any day! You could train with me, reset, train more and so one and so forth. Nobody would know!" They circled around me, placing their arms on my shoulders keeping me still. I knew what they were doing, but something was going off in my head like a bomb.

"Nobody would remember?" I asked looking them straight in the eye. They pointed to my chest keeping that contact. "The only ones that will realize will be you, and I." They held out their hand once they were done digging their finger in my chest. "Do we have a deal?"

I looked at their hand.

I thought for a good moment of the pros and cons of the situation that was laid in front of me like a menu at a restaurant. I looked at them. They seemed dependent on my hand to connect to theirs.

"Let me think about it."

I was quickly awoken by my own mind not being able to breathe. I grabbed a hold of my chest feeling a slight pain coming every time I took a deep breath hoping to get an airway back.

Not soon after I heard a crash come from nearby catching my attention. I looked around the dusty old home searching the rooms to find the source of the crash. The kitchen was filled with empty dusty plates, upstairs where an empty room with an empty closet stood on the left side of the house near the stairs, and another room with nothing but a window, a single mattress? (Why is there only a mattress in a room with no bed?) And mouse shit...Gross.

This house seemed huge from the outside, scaring me that there was only four whole rooms in this whole house. No bathroom, no guest area, no second living space, nor office. It was at this moment I now know that this was all the skeletons could afford. Of course they needed no bathroom because...well their skeletons. But I couldn't help but feeling this is why Sans is so conservative of his money that now concerns me of how he got.

I switched my mind back to the crash. I don't know where Sans went considering he took one of his "Shortcuts" not showing me in the direction where he went. Once again I heard a sound loud enough to give the sense of direction I should be searching. It came from below which is confusing for me to understand.

I grabbed my coat and looked stepped out in the cold. I thought since there was no door leading to a basement, their must be a storm cellar nearby. I looked behind the house where they would normally be, and found what I was hoping for. It was a small snow covered steel double double door set with a lock that was unlocked nearby, and one of the doors were opened wide. I prepared myself for the worse and started heading down the slippery set of stairs that would probably lead me to my death.

When I finally got down to the bottom without falling a little blue room with pink floor tiles. As I stepped in more Sans was in the corner trying to fix a machine as he seemed panicked. Frustrated even.

"Sans?" I called out. He didn't hear me, to focused in his work of whatever he seems to be doing. "Sans!" I screamed again. He looked up, then turn startled to see me. He dropped his tools then stood up away from the machine.

"I thought you were asleep or something." He said grumpy and a little sleep deprived. I tried to look at the machine, but he stepped in my view. "What are you working on? And what is this place?"

He looked ashamed of what he was surrounded by. Tools I saw in the chemistry lab back at school and other things that foreign to me most likely due to the fact they were down in the monster world.

"There's the human that used to ask all the questions in the world. How did you find this place anyway?" He was amused by his own comment making me roll my eyes. "There's things called cellar doors on the surface is you didn't know. And there was a crash." Sans looked back at his machine, then back to me. "Sorry bout that. This was my old lab when I worked in the lab. I only step foot in this hell hole when-" He cut himself off. "Anyway. I was trying to figure out why this piece of shit doesn't work anymore."

"What is it?" I ignored how he didn't finish his sentence. Knowing him he would get pissy and wouldn't want to explain. "Its kinda complicated, but it can take you through time. Or out of time it's self, like in some kinda void. This was the thing that kept Gaster in his place. But he must of found a way to communicate with someone to free him. It's a long story of why I had to in the first place." He nervously chuckled to ease his own tension.

"So like traveling through timelines?" I asked, not even thinking. He seemed surprised. "Um...yeah actually, or like I said out of time it's self." I kept my mouth shut while he explained on how the thing worked and the part he needed to power it was missing. It seemed it was an essence of magic from the 'Core' was the only thing he needed to power it.

"What confuses me the most if their trying to free Gaster, then why are they trying to get your soul. Cause that could work too, if they had a powerful soul filled with determination."

"Maybe he's not fully out. Who ever free'd him only took out his soul, but his whole form in still stuck wherever you trapped him. He want's my soul to be fully free'd." I thought what I said sounded dumb like you would hear in some video game. But judging by Sans expression, I was o the ball.

"That must be how he's able to communicate with me in the first place. If we can get that magic sample back from them, and get this machine to work again, then we can trap him and get my bro back." His enthusiasm turned dim after a slight moment. "I was expecting to find him here. I have no idea where else he could be though, and we only have a whole day left." He wiped the stress from his head before leaning against the wall, as then he fell down the wall hugging his knees.

I sat next to him feeling the stress on me as well. "How the hell am I gonna be able to do this?" He mumbled to himself. I scooted closer. "You need to remember that your not alone in this and to stop putting pressure on yourself. Your tired as hell, and you haven't eaten right. You need sleep, food, and a shower before you do anything else. Besides, whats with the time limit?"

I didn't answer for a minute. He just looked at his huddled knees, looking so vulnerable thinking deeply in his little skull. His sockets turned black with both fear and sadness. It was sad to see his emotions turn so quickly.

"When he took my brother, he played with me as if it were a huge game. I came home to find my brother gone, and an audio recording of him saying I had one month to find a human with a determined soul. But he also said that he was going to send his men to find them as well. Because he wanted to see if I would break. If I take you first before time is up, I get my brother back. But if I don't, they'll kill him."

I was to insult him asking if I was only going to get killed, but quickly stopped me. "I never intended to you to them. I'm not that cruel." He winked sending a tingling feeling through me. I took a good look at his tired sockets once again to see they really have never seen sleep. They've seen things that nobody should ever seen in their life. I don't wanna know what, not do I wanna experience them. I get so deep in thought when I see him, his story is truly different.

I thought about what Chara had said. This is for both him and me if I did decide to train with Chara to get a better understanding of my soul. Sans is too focused on Papyrus to really give me time, and just wants to make sure my soul isn't taken away. But I need to protect my ass as much as he needs to protect his. Sans needs his sleep anyway, the shower thing I said will have to be figured out later considering he doesn't have a bathroom, but that was unimportant.

"Lets get you to bed. You need sleep more then you need to fix this machine. Besides, you won't be able to think straight with everything that's swimming in that skull of yours." I knocked on the top of his skull to hear a hollow echo. He grunted rubbing where I hit giving me a giggle fit.

"You can go back to sleep. I-"

"I'm not taking that for an answer. You haven't gotten sleep in the past couple of nights. And don't lie and say you did. I saw how you laid awake with blue flames crawling out of your sockets. You were having those nightmares again weren't you?"

He seemed concerned I would even bring that up. It was true that he was having said nightmares. I didn't wanna interrupt up again afraid he'd just get angry and push me like he did last time. Out bond had grown...a lot. And I don't wanna fuck it up due to a little concern such as nightmares. But the truth stings when it needs to come out.

"A few hours is all you need. I promise we'll wake up as soon as we can. Maybe I could start it up while you shut your eyes." I stayed calm.

"You have no idea how this shit works. Besides, I haven't had a good night sleep in years. I can handle a little tiredness." He tried to work on it again but my soul had different plans in mind. I stepped forward and through my hands out for a huge red glowing barrier rose in front of him blocking him from the machine. I had no idea I could do this...He seemed shocked as well.

He turned around and gave me a harsh look, then turned it off most likely realizing the fighting needed to stop before it got out of hand. I retreated my hands as well as the barrier. He stood with me by the door way just looking at me, almost like he forgot how to speak. We just stood there in silence for what felt like forever.

"About those uh...nightmares. How much have you seen...or heard?" He said nervously scratching the back of his skull. I tried to think back to when I would see him sitting up in bed, holding his head, blue tears streaking down the side of skull, speaking in some kind of language I've never heard.

"Just crying really. And you wiping your tears. But I know that when your in a time like that you just need some time by yourself." We've been over this before, and he knows this. I laid a hand on his shoulder giving him small comfort. He seemed tense by the gesture. I was ready to withdraw, but his hand stopped me.

"You really surprise me kid. When I met you I was nothing but a dick and poorly written mess not really knowing where this adventure was going. Now were spilling things out like an emotional waterfall when its only been three weeks? Don't you think we're moving a little fast?"He chuckled. I felt my face heat up making me smile a little. "A little fast? I mean we did kiss on our what? Third fight with something trying to kill us? I think that about justifies it." He had his share of laughter with that one with a tint of blue shining on his cheek bones.

"You forgive to easily." He said pretending to roll his sockets. After my laughter, I was stopped by a movement on my lips. It was his teeth pressing onto mine. He was making the move this time. Not me. It shocked me, but at the same time it didn't surprise me. I figured out Sans real fast when I met him. He's not good with words, more of actions then anything. This must be his way of saying "Sorry, and I will now give you more respect and protect you more." Which I highly accepted.

The kiss was longer then the other time. I hadn't realized that my hands were wrapped around him. Him being the same height as me was convenient and easier then what Iv'e seen in movies where the girl is practically standing on her toes. His hand stayed on my shoulder while the other slowly made it's way to push my hair out of my face and to cup the slide of my cheek. His hands were cold, but quickly warmed to my touch. It was at this moment our kiss had turned into another, then another, over and over again we were locking our lips like a forbidden book.

I felt a burst of wind flash through my hair. I opened my eyes to see we were in the room where a single window with a mattress laid by itself in the lonely corner. He looked at me a little concerned that he might have messed up. I had to quickly act to make sure that he was doing just fine. I grabbed his hand, to slowly pull him to the lonely mattress in the corner to give him his unspoken action.

It was like in the movies. The guy starts making out with the girl, pulls her in the room and they fuck till the morning, all without saying a word. I've never imagined myself doing this with anyone, especially with a monster as my first time, but I guess you never get what you expect happily. I could tell my his movements and expression this was a gift. He was right about one thing, we were moving fast. A kiss, then this? That's not how it goes in life, but in ours? Kinda normal now.

He gently pushed me down where I was now under him. His hands intertwined with mine keeping them above my head. This showed he wasn't going to just touch me everywhere like a true perv, this was to show he wanted to pleasure me and give me the comfort he owes me for all the times I've pained him. Was I for sure? No. But I'd like to think that way. This is nothing what its like on screens.

I could feel his hips trying on into between my legs. Needing the relief building in his gym shorts. I could feel him as he was now moving his mouth from my lips to my neck with a...tongue? I'm guessing this is how he does this. Magic. Of course. Should have figured. His...thing must be magic to. This makes me wonder if he has done this before. I tried not to think about it.

I looked down breathing heavily as so was he and saw a blue light coming from my neck. His magic was be the same as his attacking magic as well.

Not soon after we were both stripping each other. He was taking my sweater off gently above my head, and I doing the same with his shirt after he removed his jacket on his own. The same goes for the pants getting to the more intimate part of what we were doing. He pleasured me more before finally looking at me with so much passion in eyes making the whole world stop. His kissing, the rubbing against me and me against him, the slight moaning and sighs in each other's ears, all a dream.

"You...uh...ready for it?" He asked nervously already lining himself against the outside of my panties. I couldn't help but blush. "Y-Yeah...It's just...I've never done this...thing." I giggled looking away ready to throw it all away and run out the room. But I stayed determined. I could go through...right?

He laughed with me and lifted my chin up with his fingers. "Don't worry." He just kissed me before lining himself up more. "Just relax."


	18. Reset

**Frisk Pov**

This morning was different from all other's we've had in the weeks that Sans and I have known each other. Sans was a great mood and even got some sleep for the first time in forever without having a nightmare. His arms were wrapped around me all night, and I was holding them all night as well.

We woke up with some awkwardness and "Heys" when we opened our eye's to see one another with a bright smile on our faces. His smile was real this time too. I knew it was. It was like a glow was illuminating from his smile.

I was so warm despite the fact I only had in his t-shirt and my shorts to keep my from the cold of the harsh non heated house in the middle of an eternal winter. Sans slept with just his shorts, and the sight of him made me blush bringing memories of last night. It was just like I always thought it would be, besides the fact I only met this guy three weeks ago, and a monster. But other then those it was nice.

We got up, getting dressed in the same room looking at each other with a sorta glow. It wasn't like that night in the hotel where he saw me without a towel to cover me. It makes me wonder if he thought of me the way he does today before?

After we were all dressed, we joked around heading to the nearby shop to see if maybe they would have tools Sans needed to fix his machine. It was almost like we forgot what happened. We were so close so trusting, faithful, together. I had no idea if I was in a relationship, but it for sure as hell felt like it. I didn't want to ask, but in my opinion I think Sans was needing some sort of clarity from a significant other. I was hoping last night was enough.

The shop was open. There was humans, but they were too focused on the fact they were surrounded my artifacts that monster's had to live with they kept their distance from Sans unlike where in the town they would have piled on him.

It smelt like a grandma's house and looked like everything they sold was from a grandma's house. knic knacks such as toys, statues of monsters carved from wood, some fresh baked goods, and even some old looking toys you would see in the human world. It made me wonder if we could even get the tools Sans needed here.

We walked to the counter where a young purple bunny stood with a straw hat and overalls. She smiled as she fixed the counter and watching the customers walk around her nifty little shop. Her noes twitched with joy when she saw Sans and I in her view.

"Well I'll be darned. Sans the skeleton? Is that you?" Her southern accent fit her style well with her posture as she leaned over the counter holding her head with her paws. "I haven't seen you before we were free'd. Wher'e y'all been you and your brother."

I looked to see if Sans would get upset to the mention of his brother would bother him. He kept his confidence and just smiled naturally leaning over the counter with her. I stood back and let them talk.

"You know, enjoying the surface with the sun and the stars."  
"I see picking up some sweethearts on the way as well." She giggled looking at me. I shrunk feeling my face flush. "Didn't know y'all were into humans. How ar you darling?" Sans looked at me urging me to introduce myself but also had a little bit of a tint of blue on his face.

"I'm Frisk, and you?" She grabbed my hand and started to shake it rapidly. "Oh I'm just the Snowdin shopkeeper in these parts. But you can call me 'B'. I never thought of Sans to be a significant other. Normally just flirt's a lot." She looked over to Sans with a twitching noes of anger. Sans scratched the back of his head not making eye contact. "My sister is one example."

Sans quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, do you have those tools still?" He laughed anxiously. I decided to ignore it. He probably just was drunk at bar wanting something. But he wasn't drunk last night...Or at least I didn't smell it.

"Yes yes. After all these humans start'n invadn the place, I had to hide some of the regulars stocks in the back to keep the humans from sellin them out." She pointed to the wooden door behind her before entering with a "let me go get it" line. Meanwhile during her rustling through all the boxes of stock and junk, Sans turned to me.

"Hey, about that uh whole 'sister' thing, I never had a thing with her or did anything. I was a bit of a flirt in the bar near the libarby." He did a fake cough after his attempt to sly off. I put my hands on my hips to play as a typical jealous girl. "You didn't bring any girls to that mattress did you?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

He made a sly smile "I never brought them to the bed," He then leaned towards my face. "But I did manage to get one girl in there." I felt my cheeks brighten as I couldn't look him in the eye admitting defeat. "And this girl kinda liked me too. She even slept over." He got in closer now torturing me with his asshole ways.

"Shut up." I said covering my face. We both starting laughing looking at each other like everything was just as it was supposed to be. I have never felt more content, not more happy like this in a long time.

B then came out with a whole box full of tools, gears, parts from what seemed to be pulled straight from the machines they belonged to, and rusted levers and buttons. Sans rummaged through the box to pick out bits and pieces, examining each and everyone to make sure they were the right shape and size. B and I made side talk of her sister who owned the inn next door. It was nice to talk to a girl after being stuck with a guy for weeks.

"Okay. I think I'll take these." Sans said ending our conversation. It was a pile of each thing in the box. He grabbed the last of his coins and payed B firmly with a smile and puns to leave with. He had to hold the box provided to have a steady grip. I got a good look of the town filled with snow and magic of smiles. Everything was decorated with Christmas decorations and snowmen. Even in the center there was a small Christmas tree with fake presents to decorate it. It had rainbow lights and blue and red ornaments to give it cheer. It was strange that this place was all ready for December, when it was only August.

I just figured they always decorated like this considering all they have is snow.

We were halfway through when a sudden burst of light suddenly makes a big hole of melted snow burning the grass below. Sans dropped the box immediately having his eye glow in response. I started to search for the source of the blast. Behind a pine tree was one of those giant goat like skulls with their mouths open wide still steaming from the fire.

Behind the tree was three of Gaster's men with their eye's glowing a bright green, purple and a darker blue's then Sans' magic.

The green and purple eyed figure had another skeleton tall and sad looking all beaten up. Cracks in his skull, rips in his clothing that consisted of a red scarf with some type of armor. He was being held firmly by the men and seemed very defeated by it. I looked to Sans to see his angry expression changed to fear and little croc tears coming out of his sockets.

I gave another look at him. He was a skeleton, taller then Sans...

It was Papyrus.

"Boss said to give him the soul by NOW Sans." Said the dark blue eye'd goat headed creature who I was ready to slice in half with my burning sword. I could feel my determination rising. "He expected you to find us quicker. Didn't realize you'd get so...distracted." He looked straight at me with a glare of victory.

Sans' eye went dull with darkness. "Don't touch him." He exclaimed. I released my sword that was burning with the determination I had to kill these son's of bitches for messing with Sans' head. But I'm too late...

With one quick snap, the Gaster Blaster above them was readying to fire, and was pointing right at Papyrus. The towns people around us gathered, humans scared out of their mind, monsters closing their doors. It was a tense moment of Sans running to save Papyrus, but all he did was watch as the blast hit him.

Sans screamed. "NO!" I ran to him, grabbing him away from the blast knowing his HP was a flat one. If he even skimmed it, he would be dust himself. He fought, he hit, he even started his magic up again. But I made sure he didn't get hit either. He started to scream "Let me go!" But I just held him starting to feel the screams myself.

After what felt like hours of that blast going on, it was finally over. A dust pile remained where Papyrus knelt, and the goat skeleton headed freaks stood there smiling with no pity or remorse for what laid in front them.

Sans stood quiet in my arms, breathing heavily and sobbing. He was murmuring "Not again" Over and over scaring me. Everyone around us stood in shock and quiet.

"Maybe you'll find us quicker." One said, I can't even bother to look. I would have killed him. It was quiet again. Sans ran out of my arms and grabbed the one thing that remained in that dust pile. It was a scarf. He buried his head in it and just sobbed and sobbed. The bright blue tears fell fast and made a hard splash on the ground. Even when he had nightmares it wasn't this bad. I let him be, not wanting to interrupt.

I closed my eyes.

 **Sans pov**

Again. I held his scarf in my arms. Again I mourn in front of his dust. Again I'm in the snow have blue tears stain the snow in this fucking town. It was everything I fear, happening in front of me. I forgot everything around me. His HP was so low I couldn't save him even if I tried.

Two years on the fucking surface and I still managed to lose my brother in the same damn town with the same damn scarf in my hands.

"Not again not again not again not again not again not again NOT AGAIN!" I screamed to myself in his scarf.

Then nothing in my hands. Nothing around me. No sound, no snow, no people surrounding us to watch a travesty. I was in the void, where I would go when they used to reset in the underground after causing genocide in the peaceful world of Monsters.

How? She's dead! Was this a dream? Was I reliving my nightmares? Was I being taunted with? Then without warning I sat up breathing heavily with the sun shining in my face, and a hard surface beneath me. Trees surrounded me as well as the side entrance to the underground. I looked in front of me to see a dead fire pit and an empty log with a purple bag near a log.

I was still with Frisk. But if this was a reset, she doesn't remember. What we had was gone. We had no kiss, we didn't go in my room, we didn't do anything and actually enjoy each others presence. I felt my tears trying to fall out of my socket.

And I did. What was the point of even trying anymore. Maybe it will reset again. She won't know. She'll just think it was a nightmare. She won't feel anything. She won't see anything. SHE WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! I felt my head starting to spin with fear and guilt, that somehow this was maybe my fault.

But in the side of my eye, I saw a figure sitting near the edge of the cliff watching the sunset, holding their knees deep in thought. It's Frisk probably not thinking anything of it waiting for me to wake up. I made a huge yawn to resemble that I just woke up even if I was awake for maybe five minutes.

"Sans! Your okay!" She started to run over with her eye's basically watering. She gave me a huge hug almost knocking my head down on the log almost cracking my skull. Her hugs was warm and tight as like she wanted to comfort me. I moved my hands down to her waist not being able to hold myself back. She didn't seem to mind. Does she remember?

"W-what do you mean? Of course I'm okay." I tried to play this off as best I could. She shook her head thinking of what needs to come out next of her mouth. "I know you know about...what happened."

I loosened my grip on her waist. Her eye's seemed to filled some sort of guilt and even a mix of shame, disgust and fear. I stared at her not saying a word. She is the soul of determination. So was that kid from the other timelines. They would always reset and I knew they would because they taunted me every time we fought. I felt my soul drop.

"You did a reset? How do-" "Doesn't matter. What matters now is we get back to Snowdin and fix that machine." She had a good point to prove. Arguing was all we ever seemed to do before we got closer. But something inside of me was starting to boil with some kind of betrayal. I know I got my brother back, I know we can fix this and kick Gaster's ass and call it a day...

"Do you even know what you have done? DO even have any idea how to control that? "

She seemed taken a back. I heard here murmur something with the words "knew" and "say that." She didn't even know she had powers till she met me. How the hell did she master Reset by two whole days? "Sans please. I know your upset but we already know what we have to do. Lets just do that and focus on saving your brother. Besides we knew what happened between us. It still did happen."

I shoved her off and stood up looking down upon her. I felt my eye's go dark with rage along with my soul just heavily glowing from within. (Of course I could only feel that.)

"I'm not talking about that Frisk. That doesn't matter! What matters is they know what we're trying to do. Gaster knows about this ability and he's using it against us. He's in the void, and with every time you do that, you make an opening for him to escape. Especially with a jump that big." I started to huff running out of breath with all the yelling. I felt my head spin with all the crying and again no sleep due to my fears.

She stood up to my level and looked me right in the eye. "I did this for you. I know you don't like it but I wasn't going to stand there and watch you cry like a child and mourn for someone we have a chance of saving. Yell at me all you want. Ignore me. Do your whole 'I'm big bad Sans and I'm not gonna show my feelings' thing, but I knew what I did was right. We have a chance to either fix that machine or find Gaster's hiding area." She narrowed her eyes as I did mine. But she was right about we have a chance. Two days to be in fact. So if we're going to find Gaster then we're going to have to work on what we need to do on the way there.

We re-entered the underground. We skipped passed the travel and waited in line for the boat avoiding the people as much as possible. We were able to make it but it was quiet ride. The only thing that was said was the boat man saying "Tension is a bad thing for a growing cactus. Maybe it needs less water, and more sun." Then it was quiet again. It was a weird statement.

We managed to get to Snowdin and buy the same shit we needed. B introduced her self the same way she did before. Kind and saying that Frisk was a real sweetheart surprised to see I was even near a human. Instead Frisk was even more quiet and didn't bother with small talk while I looked for the tools and parts I needed. It was like a black cloud was surrounding us on all this negative energy.

I really miss the sun that shined on us in the last timeline.

I bought the parts, and headed downstairs while Frisk stayed up stairs studying a map of the Undeground I found in the shop. Working on things was the best way for me to relieve stress of of my head and or back. I enjoyed it while I had it. But I did enjoy her by my side while it lasted.


	19. Rules

Frisk Pov

I thought to myself, thinking of the events that occurred. Sans is angry at me. Chara got her way, and I am left with a question that Sans drilled into my head. "Did I know how to control this?" This was a power that the Souls of Determination is given. I even went to the libarby while Sans was still down in his shop to get more info in the souls. But all I found was it was rare, and the weapon recorded is a Sword of flame.

Talking to Chara was no help either. She only gave me short answers not answering the one I kept asking. "Was this a good thing or a bad thing."

"To me, its fine."

Fine. Meaning it wasn't what she hoped. What was she hoping for? She's the only one that knows how to control this and she's dead. Sans is just plain upset and I can't figure that out either. Nobody likes to give me answers. Even from the start. Sans would barely tell me anything, yet he's upset I didn't tell him I knew more of what my power can do. Typical.

I could barely focus on this map. The situation was the only thing I could focus on. Papyrus was so scared, broken and beaten by those monsters. He didn't even try to talk. Just stayed silent. Even when that blast hit him he just stood there and took it. Everything seemed like it was slow, but it was only a minute at the most.

Hours started going by. Sans was working, and I barely studied this map and took little notes of a plan. We have more time now, but I feel as if I'm being rushed. We had two days, that is of course Gaster knows what I did.

I looked at what little notes I had. "Middle of town near Xmas tree. Emerges from nearby trees." Then a circled area of where we were standing during the attacked. My brain would malfunction if I even tried to think of something to counter act these events.

"Knock Knock." along with a knock the actual door. I sighed knowing he was going to wanna know the plans I came up with. Or maybe even talk out our argument. I mean he gave us time to cool down. He probably got as much work done I did.

"Come in."

The door opened but slowly. His eyes seemed bag and the stench of cigarettes was strong. Now I defiantly know how much work he got done.

"Your supposed to say 'Whose there' but that will have to do." He nervously chuckled. I stayed silent. He walked over and examined my work. I could the sweat starting to form. I was started to get ready for an argument to form, or just a sigh of disappointment.

"Can't come up with anything either?" he asked calmly. I shook my head. "Every time something comes in it immediately leaves. I have no idea how this works and I watch a lot of action movies." It was my turn to nervously chuckle.

"Well if they came from here," He pointed to my circle on the small and cheap map while sitting down next to me on the small mattress. This is awkward. "that means they were probably in the woods off the map." My brain functioned. "But that's the thing. I try to think they are coming from that big door at the end of the path. But that would be too obvious and not a big shocker for a future story to tell." I laughed making even him smile.

"Guess those action movies are doing you well."

Silence filled the room for a good couple seconds before thinking.

"If they can 'take shortcuts' like you, are they even in Snowdin?" I looked at the map again. It showed everything and every detail of the town. It even showed the outskirts of the woods and the rivers leading to a giant mysterious door ending the paper. We pointed at every edge and corner, and talked of the science that comes with Sans' magic. If Sans knows what he thinks he knows, they don't have as much power as Sans. They can't go far with their teleportation skills. So they had to be nearby already. But they could have been following us.

"The underground is too big to search every nook and cranny. Maybe we can snag one of those bastards and figure out a hint of where they might be." His face lit up. "I haven't done an interrogation since Papyrus was taken. I love making those shits suffer." He laughed then stopped realizing how creepy he sounded. I laughed feeling like I was in an action movie. the rush of the adventure was starting to catch up.

"But that could take up too much of our time. By the time we find out a remote area, they could have killed Pap and Gaster would be one step ahead of us of taking your soul." He leaned back on his bed hitting the pillow hard.

"What if we interrogate and if we don't have enough time I can-"

He sat up suddenly with his eyes dark. "Don't." His expression was even dark.

What was I thinking. Things were going fine. I let my brain stop functioning for the five seconds of silence. His sigh then ended it bringing me at ease. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to using this... If you really can control it." He tried to finish his sentences in so many ways.

"Why do you hate it. What happened to you that you hate this 'Reset' so much. You never give me answers yet when you want them I give them to you."

"Because your kind and don't let things get to you easily. I don't show my feelings if you haven't noticed. I'm that kind of character whose mysterious and make you angry and think." He laughed making me think of a movie I saw where there was a character just like that. He was hot, wore a black leather jacket, smoked half a cig then threw himself on this hot girl after meeting her at a bar. You can guess the rest of what happened but god damn that man was SMOKING!

I should really stop.

"Continue." I said to collect myself.

"A long ass time ago when I was still a scientist for the Core, a human fell down, became part of the royal family, they died bla bla bla. What nobody knows was that kid had the power of determination. I don't know what happened, but someone got a hold of that power. A damn weed who abused that power and killed everyone I loved, even me. Then he would reset over and over. I don't know why, but I remember every damn timeline. Making me suffer. Making me think that its it, or getting used to it knowing it was just gonna reset. Then when the underground was freed, I never saw that fucker again."

I was silent. He was talking about Chara's power. But Chara was with me, and didn't even come to exist again till I activated my power.

"I only get mad about this power because I'm scared that it will be used for the wrong things. I'm not saying you will, but I just don't like it. I don't even know how that weed could get a power that strong. Like he had no soul. He even tried to use my brother as his pawn. Every time I tried to warn him, my stubborn ass brother wouldn't listen. Eventually I accepted it. Knowing..."

He stopped there. He was now lost in his train of thought. I felt bad but now I know that this power if dangerous and can't be used for my own benefit. I grabbed his hand and looked him dead in his sockets. They were so tired, deprived of all fun he probably once had. I don't wanna know how many times he tried to stop this, but couldn't.

"I promise I'll let you know each and every time I reset. I'll do it for your brother and for all of out safety."

He smiled.

Sans was out to get us food while I stayed behind thinking of where these bastards were hiding. "Sans said something about them being at a bars and or clubs where they would mess around not even trying to search for me. Maybe there's a place like that around the underground." Even the my own head was sounding tired.

My eyes were heavy, and only darkness surrounded me. Fuck I know where this is going.

There she was, standing in all her glory, red eyes and pink cheeks with that devilish grin. She was angry, and I knew why.

"Your upset because I don't wanna follow your rules?" I asked with a certain tone.

"You think your clever? Sans only told you that because he's scared as any Monster should be. Humans are more powerful than monsters. But with your determination, you can make the humans suffer for what they did to you." Her sentence ended with more then just anger. Like she almost knew more of what could come.

"You can change history. Monsters would win the war. Humans can suffer underground-"

I stopped her with my hand.

"You must have amnesia. You've told me this more times then I can count in my fingers. The humans are what we are. Sans suffered enough with to many happy endings being taken away, and many things going wrong. Your not in control!"

Her face suddenly went stoned. Silence filled the dark room like a thick fog.

Then she started to cackle. Like she was the new wicked witch of the west. It sent a sorta chill down my spine. What is she laughing at?

I was suddenly on the ground. A red flame so close to my face, but the thing didn't burn. But cutting my throat would hurt me like hell. I almost forgot she technically gas the same powers as me. So I was the one on the down side here.

"I was the first human to fall and find the Monsters and how much they need protection. I showed you the power and what you can achieve. If anyone is in control here. It's me. Try something! I dare you"

I can't move.

"Frisk."

My arms are numb. Why can't I stand?

"Frisk!"

Was that-

My eyes shot up, my breath was suddenly able to work. The strong smell of grease and smoke filled my lungs as I was trying to breathe for my life.

"Frisk! What the fuck! That's the fifth fucking time you've done that to me!"

The fifth? I swear it was less.

"What? Taking a nap?" I tried to play it off. But he obviously wasn't buying my bull shit. He pulled me up making me look him in the eye.

He was asking for the truth. He gave me something I was asking for. Why he didn't like what I had. I'm a hypocrite I know.

I was quiet. I saw a figure behind Sans giving me a devilish grin. It's Chara. I knew. I hesitated to speak.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." His eyes narrowed, and then I was dropped. He grabbed a brown bag dripping of grease leaking at the bottom.

"I got you some fries. Their the best the Underground has to offer." He said. Not looking me in the eye.

I started to unravel the fries. He was right, they had the right amount of salt and the thickness was a melt in my mouth. I continued to chow down as Sans laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Is there a reason?" It was sudden after a long time of silence with only the ruffle of a paper bag digging for my fries.

I only nodded.

"This is probably how you felt huh? Is this payback just to piss me off? Cause it's working."

I shook my head this time. Still chewing my fry. I looked inside the bag, I'm almost out.

"It's just something you wouldn't understand. It's about my determination. I'm still getting used to it, and it takes energy. There's more to it then that, but I can't tell you that much. At least not now."

I crumpled up my bag. Along with that noise was the long sigh of an impateint dick. But I couldn't blame him.

"Did you think of an idea of where they might be?"

I nodded. "Yeah. When they were on the lookout for me, you told me in one of the hotel rooms that they would slack off doing some kind of bull shit and goof off at a bar or something. Is there anywhere besides that bar across the street of where they might be?"

He grabbed the floor nearby. He warned me the Underground was a little different now. He used to know the ins and out of this place. Things have bound to change into something he doesn't know.

"Well. There was a casino around here near by MTT resort. It might still be there for a tourist trap." He pointed to the golden colored side of the map. The map was laid out in different colors of each region.

"We were just there though." I grunted. "This place is too big." Sans chuckled and started to sit up once again.

"Well if we wanna get anywhere before it's too late, we mine as well go now."

He grabbed my hand to help me out. "I know a shortcut."


	20. Hidden Fears

**Sans Pov**

"Why didn't we take these short cuts before!?" Frisked screamed into my making me almost deaf. She was on my back, keeping close so I could take her along with me on my magic ride. I sighed in annoyance still pissed that she had these little episodes where she basically dies for a second then comes back to life like it was nothing. But I guess I can't blame her. Now I know how Papyrus feels.

"Because I wanted to search everywhere. Using my 'shortcuts' is a risk for _him_ knowing where I am. But this is an acceptation. I want him to know what we're about to do. If the bastard's drunk enough, he won't be able to get a hold of whoever might be in there." I let her jump down from my back.

"You stink of ketchup." She gave me a disgusted look. I only smiled and turned around towards the tall building before us. We were back in Hotlands, along with the famous MTT resort. Somewhere in this town was the casino, along with a used to be indoor amusement park. But that has to be long gone now. Walking past it seemed weird. I never normally go past this point. Never had a reason to. Gambling was never my thing.

"Because I haven't washed this coat in a while. Besides, its way better then the men's cologne they have up at the surface. It smells like dog and cat piss mixed together." I only heard her laugh back to that instead of making a snarky remark. At least we're getting back to what we used to be. One step at a time Sans.

"So where is this Casino anyway?" Frisk asked. I pointed past the all the flashing lights and tall buildings that made Hotlands one big light source. Some of them were tall enough to touch the walls that split the surface and this hole. Others were tall, but as tall. There's no good explanation. All of them had different colors. Pink mostly, but blue and yellow and even bright green. They all shined and sparkling clean. Looking at it made me sick with all the bright colors blinding you with its neon patches.

The Casino was no different. It was a big dome that was a mix of all colors, and had a glass roof that let the strobe lights of neon colors shine through the outside. That place never changed.

"There." It was only a few blocks away. We could get there before happy hour. Or with the way Frisk keeps stopping to look at the little nick knacks, a little bit after.

The streets were packed with humans walking around, buying these useless items from greedy monsters looking for some cash to probably pay the humans that own them. The place has turned into business for Monsters to keep a roof over there head. When getting closer, the place was surrounded by just Humans and no monsters. Only one I saw was a tour guide showing the famous Casino the famous Mettaton himself owns, to a bunch of tacky tourist humans amazed by the structures around them and hearing the history of our horrible prison.

I looked over to Frisk, who seemed amazed by the great building that laid before her. I let out a small chuckle. By the look of her face, I was too loud. "What was that for?" She gave me a cocky smile while crossing her arms. She must be hot in that sweater.

"It's just funny to see you moved by all of this. It makes me sick seeing of these flashing neon colors." I looked up at the dome. It was so tall you couldn't even see the glass roof, just the beaming colors. "Well you may be tired of seeing things like this, but the only flashing colors I've ever seen is fireworks. And we don't have these bright and colorful towns on the surface, just fancy buildings with plain colors with flashing signs." She walked in front, then stood in front of me. Her arms crossed and her cocky smile plastered on her face.

I hate it.

I sighed and admitted defeat. "Alright. So you haven't seen stuff like these, but I'm sure you've at least seen a Casino." I gave her back her cocky smile and crossing arms, mocking her. She rolled her eyes. "Iv'e seen them. Can't go inside them. But knowing a place like this I bet I can go inside them even if I am eighteen."

I dropped the mocking. But continued to smile. "Your not wrong."

We made our way in. Loud music and flashing lights were now louder then it was outside. Monsters working at counters and card tables, while Humans played and laughed, drinking, smoking their cigarettes and cigars. Looking at it made me want to light one up right now, but I ran out.

"So this is whats its like in a Casino." Frisked yelled over the music. I nodded, but got back to the task at hand. We had to find a certain monster.

"He's gotta be at one of the machines. One of them has to." Frisk got closer so nobody could hear our loud conversation. "Whats the plan if we do find one. we can't interrogate with all these people here. They'll call security!"

That was something I didn't think about that. I'm only focusing on the one thing, and that was getting Papyrus back to being the goofy little guy he was.

I scanned the room. Big buff Monsters were watching the place, meaning they were the guards of the facility. Which means we would have to move out of the place. That wouldn't be a problem for me.

"If you see one, don't do anything. Don't let him see you. Just come get me and I'll get him out of here. You have to meet us outside in the back. I can't take so many people on my shortcuts." Frisk nodded and went the opposite way of where I was starting to head.

Now we were on our own separate paths. I was praying to whatever was up there one of us didn't get hurt. We don't have any contact to each other. Frisk cell service was useless down here meaning I couldn't call her. I would just have to hope.

The machines were filled, but only humans. No skeletal monsters in sight except me. I had a few girls looking to help them pay for another game that's free. I just ignored them and kept looking. The card tables were also filled, but had some monsters playing against humans.

That was still nothing of interest.

Then I bumped into someone familiar.

"Sans! There's one at the bar. He's alone!" Frisk grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side where the bar was. I scanned to find that there indeed was one there with green glowing eyes, a black jacket, and a skull of a cow. He was the only one in sight, but he was talking to a human girl who seemed to be annoyed by his presence.

I looked over to Frisk and cocked my head to the door. "Meet us in the back. Act like another one of the humans in case there's anymore." She nodded and left me once again.

I walked to the bar, acting like I was just another monster looking for a drink. The stench of Alcohol made me want a nice bottle o' ketchup. But it must wait. I walked up to the green eye'd freak and got a better look at the girl. The poor girl had to listen to his drunk ass and his compliments towards her. Guess I was the one that had to save her.

I wrapped my arm around him, he got very tense when he turned to see it was me. "Don't mind my friend. Guess he had one to many drinks. Mind if I take him?" He tried to resist, but he knew that making a scene would just be chaos and hard for him to make an escape. He can't teleport out of here either, so he was stuck with me.

"Please take him." She said in a bratty but thankful voice. I laughed, and used a shortcut behind one of the slots to the back of the casino. Frisk wasn't here yet, she must be on her way. I continued till she got back.

I pinned him with only my finger to the brick wall, my blue magic keeping him from moving an inch. He tried, but the poor bastard was too weak.

Good.

"Now I don't wanna ruin your day pal, but I need to know something outta you." I gave the sucker a deep stare. He seemed intimidated, but not scared. The guy was gonna be tough to crack.

"You think I'm gonna give you anything? Your time is running out buddy. Your gonna just have to go to the boss if you want to see anything, or anyone for that matter." He laughed mockingly. I got irritated, and slammed him against the wall again for good measure.

"I don't like to repeat myself. I have a question and your gonna answer weather you like it or not. Where's your boss." I asked again, pushing him into the wall harder hoping to crack a rib or two. He grunted in pain but still kept a smile on his cracked skull.

"C'mon Sans. You already know. You were there weren't you?"

Dammit! I kept my face stoned as if I already knew they were travelers like Frisk and I. "I know that wasn't your ground. Now tell me green eyed freak! Where the hell is your boss? Or your gonna have a really bad time."

"Oh my god. This talk? You think your so smart? Catching me on my break and having a nice glass? Your fucking pathetic. You don't even have your little girlfriend by your side. You don't even have your brother! HA! Your a joke and nothing but a joke Sans! You mine as well just do what the boss ask and give in!"

I had enough.

I watched as his HP went lower and lower as a bone came up on every part of his skeletal body. And after a few hits, he was dust. He was gone. He was nothing. I had no sympathy. He was wrong. I could save him. I just needed to find where the fuckers hid.

But there was something I noticed in his little speech. Frisk wasn't here.

"Frisk?" I yelled.

Nothing.

I walked towards the front through the ally of the building next of the casino. Then I heard a cry. "AH!" I then ran.

They found her.

I started running as fast as my out of shape body could take. I ran through the allies. Which one was she in? Dammit! I ran fast. "Get away!" Dark laughs followed after her screams. How couldn't I see there was more then one?

I then found an ally with two monsters, skeletal, same shaped heads of what seemed to be a bull. Eyes purple and a light shade of blue. In front was a girl, she was slumped over and barley hanging on to her red flamed sword. Why did she try to fight alone? She was too confident for her what she could fight.

"Frisk!" They turned towards me, and gave me an impatient look. At least I dragged away their attention.

Frisk Pov

"Your so stupid! You think you can fight alone? I told you to let me handle it!"

Chara was screaming in my ear. If I let her fight those two off she would have killed them and then anything else. She would have abused taking over. I wasn't going to give her that permission. But they knocked me out and now probably on my way to get my soul taken out. I was trapped in the darkness and couldn't wake up from it.

"Now because of you we're probably gonna die, and can't reset because they're going to HAVE OUR SOUL!"

"Its not your soul Chara! It's mine. Your only in it because you found your way into it. I'm sure Sans will figure out something..." I had little hope. They took me when I was just about to approach the back of the Casino. They snatched me and dragged me as far as they could while I still had a fighting chance. I only got they're health down a little, but not enough for them to stop. They were stronger then the others I had turned to dust before.

I bit off more then I could chew.

"You think that trash bag is going to save you? You really are something Frisk. The guy left you! Got angry with you! And hurt you! And even stole something you can never take back!" I blushed hard...how did she know about that?

"Oh you think I don't know about the little crush you had on him? I know EVERYTHING Frisk! And it's disgusting that you would fall head over heels over some lazy good for nothing mon-"

"SHUT IT!" I snapped. I was tired of hearing her high pitched voice. I had to get out of here. I don't want her here anymore. I don't want her in my mind! I don't want her to be in my soul! She's wrong!

Tears were starting to fall down my face as I was so scared that she was right. What if I just wasted these last weeks on a monster that was just going to leave me when all he wanted was his brother back. I want to go back to school to the terrible hell hole I was in, get my diploma and go to a university thinking this was all a bad dream.

But I still had to leave this all behind.

Light came through and I was finally out of there. I prepared to be in some cave where they were gonna just take out my soul. Around me was a a zigzagged carpet, and the stench of ketchup. A window was the only source of light there. All white and little snow pellets falling down. I was a familiar room. I felt movement at the bottom of the bed.

Sans! Beside him was a his jacket and shirt, along with what appeared to be a med kit. I looked look at what I could of my body, as it was still a little numb and hard to move. I had some wrapped bandages around my arms. I must have gotten beaten pretty badly.

At least Sans saved me. My little hope should have been stronger.

He seemed to have a hard time wrapping up a cut he had on his lower rib. Half of the bandage he was using was in his mouth, while the other part was tangled in his fingers wrapping around the wound. I tried to focus on the fact that he was shirtless because he was fixing a wound...that he got from saving me.

"Need help?" I managed to say. It was a little hard, but I did manage to do so. Sitting up was a harder task. He tensed up a little, but calmed down and smiled stopping what he was doing. "It's easier when you have someone helping you." He said. Nothing else after. Not even continuing to fix the wound.

Then tears started to form. I feel so stupid and so selfish. I tried to take these guys on, but what could I do! I couldn't call him. I should have at least cried his name. Now he was hurt, loosing blood on his bed. And some was even stained on the floor. He came closer and just hugged me. Tightly. He was shaking, making me wonder if he was as scared as I was. His hand softly pet my hair, and the other wrapped around my body under my arm.

"I'm so sorry..." I said. Still sobbing into his bare bones. He just kept petting. Saying nothing, shaking.

"Your not gonna say anything?" I asked still holding onto him. But he stayed silent. I finally had enough and pushed him off and looked at him only to see he had a single, blue tear running down the side of his face. His forever smiled, so sad. He just looked at me, embarrassed that i caught him crying again. Like I did in the motel all those days ago.

"I was hoping you wouldn't look at me like this again." He laughed then wiped his eyes with his jacket that was only inches away from his side. "You shouldn't be sorry. I...I shouldn't let you off on your own. These guys have more strength then I thought. I thought I could let you off on your own. But these guys will do anything to win."

Seeing him, so vulnerable. He's so afraid to let something out of his life again cause he thinks he doesn't make the right choices. "Sans...you made the right choice. I should have called your name or-"

"You pity me too much." He leaned in, his arms once again wrapped around me, and the familiar feeling of our lips touching, or rather his mouth, hit me. It didn't stun me, I wasn't angry. The time we're wasting doing this didn't matter I guess. If he was fine with this, I guess I was too.

When we disconnected, I looked into his content eyes. "Are we wasting time?" I asked. He looked at the time on the little clock his had next to his mattress. "No. One of them told me something useful before I-" He cut himself off. He didn't need to finish. "They hide somewhere in waterfall. Not sure where but somewhere around there. If we don't find them by tomorrow, then we can reset. Which I'm really hoping we don't have to do." He threw his head back knowing that was a painful task. I laughed hoping to ease his tense head.

"Well what do you wanna do?" I asked. I felt my heartbeat going faster by the second, and my face getting heated. "We should probably start looking now, but your arms still need to heal. They were all cut up, and so is my ribs...which I should probably finish wrapping." He looked back at his half wrapped rips, with the roll still dangling from whats already wrapped around.

He grabbed the nearby medical scissors and cut what was hanging. He tried at himself, but was failing. "Want help?" I already asked that.

"Yeah." I looked at him, and finished wrapping around the the still visible and bleeding cut. I still felt bad that he got this because of me, and he knew I was thinking that, which made me feel worse.

"What are you staring at?" he laughed. I looked at him, and realized I finished and was just now looking at his bare bones. SHIT!

"I-I was just thinking okay!" My face was hot. He continued to laugh while pushing me down onto his bare mattress. "I was thinking too." He pushed away the things from the med kit. I then felt that there was more then tension in this room.

"B-But your brother?" I tried to say as he was already kissing my neck making me sigh slightly. He looked down at me with a smile on his face. "I know I should be more focused on him, but if we want to fight these guys we have to beat their strategy with another." He stopped and realized now that he was on top of me.

"S-sorry...Guess I didn't realize that we were- Or I was." I giggled stopping his stammering. "We have determination on our side. It's up to you really. He's your brother." I grabbed the side of his cheekbone. His head leaned more into my hand.

He looked at me saying nothing, and his head moved from my hand, down onto my lips. I don't want this to be erased again...


	21. Dangers

Frisk POV

The moment I woke up from Sans bare mattress by his side that today would be a challenge. I, Of course was the one to awaken first. I never woke up next to someone like that. He was facing the other way covered in the one blanket he had on hand. I smiled and stood from the bed in my nude body searching for my clothes.

I walked down stairs and saw two figures standing outside of the door. They seemed to be arguing, so I listened closely but quietly.

"Can you stop making so much god damn noise!" His voice slithered like a snakes with a hint of something sinister.

"Well excuse me prince of breaking into fucking doors! I didn't know a crowbar could break a door quieter!" This one sounded more high pitched but harsh.

"Crowbar" and "Breaking in" were two red flags that made me run back up stairs to wear Sans was sound asleep in his room.

I started to shake him violently whispering loudly his name.

"What?" he said grudgingly trying to role over more into the covers.

"Two of those things are trying to break in!"

he then suddenly jolted up, bare bones showing as he unraveled from the covers. Did we both just sleep naked all night?

He quickly dressed himself up in his usual attire and vanished without saying a word. I quickly followed him getting my sword ready in hand. he had already opened the door with them standing there with a crowbar ready for a fight.

"Guess it's plan B" The slithered voice said. They're appearances were different then the others. One with the slithered voice was in the shape of a snake, while the other was of a bird. They both had the same colored eyes. A deep blue.

I looked over as Sans eyes turned from his black and dark eyes to a single eye with a blue tint of flames. I readied my sword knowing that this would be quick with just two of them, but we needed to tell them that we were going to succeed in what we had to do.

They ran after us first. I took the one with a bird like skull who had a bone figured sword twice the size as mine. It glowed with a blue flame clashing with my red making a purple light. I could barley watch Sans fight the other knowing there was a much more serious fight going through them.

I know what Sans did to those two who took me trying to take me in. He doesn't want me to see him do such actions. And he was right.

I will stop him from this time.

I was able to counter attack, kick and slice him to the point where he was drawing blood. It was strange to see others like Sans, who can bleed with almost the same powers that Sans had. Now that I think about it...

These guys seemed to have a familiar form. Besides the fact that they were all skeletons of course. But the feeling of each of them came with something within them.

I was able to finally kick him down and hold my blade against his neck ready to slice his bird like skull off the rest of his human skeletal body. That was another thing. Their bodies didn't match their heads.

I looked over at Sans who was in the same position as I, but was ready to actually go through with the decapitation.

"Sans!" I yelped out. He looked over at me with his eye flaming with high blue heat. He was angry, too into killing these creatures.

"Don't kill him! We can get some info out of these guys." I looked back at the defeated man I had taken down with the little fighting skills I knew. I felt powerful knowing that I was able to do something besides be the one in the dust.

Sans hesitated, but let his flames die. He kicked him one final time in the face before taking a step back holding both of his hands out. His eye glowed once again making the two suddenly fly in the air with their souls glowing the same blue color their eye's glowed.

They were pushed hard against the wall creating a crack behind them, knocking the supplies we had on the table to the ground. "Why did Gaster send you heree of all places?"

I stepped in trying to look intimidating but really was frightened to get near these two. "Were you following us?" I asked with the toughest voice I could give.

"We're not saying anything till you come with us" The snake finally spoke with his tongue active trying to catch his breath from the pain in his chest. Sans then pushed harder making the two groan in pain.

"Answer the damn questions!" Sans yelled.

They stayed silent.

"Fine." Sans aid as he pushed the two the ground making them fly from the side of the walls. Their HP's were dropping harshly making their dust fall off of them slowly. The moved side to side, up then down. Finally their HP was at one.

Sans eye's gave me such a horrible feeling as there was now a new hatred inside of him. Something that he has never shown in these weeks I knew him.

"Now tell us!" Sans screamed.

"G-Gaster knew...You w-would be heading t-to the Casino!" The bird finally squawked frantically from the pain.

"Idiot!" The snake slithered. Sans looked at him with his eye's that were now almost sinister to look at. "Shut it! What does he mean?"

"He knew the guys would slack off once in a while. So he sent us to watch the Casino. When you two killed our men, we followed you to here and reported back to Gaster. He told us to break in and take the girl...and kill you." His last sentence sounded so evil and dark. He was a loyal server to whomever would give him a task.

Sans looked over at me for a blank second. I looked at both of his sockets now. One was dark like a deep cave. And the other was a light of blue flames.

"He told us to kill the girl first." The bird croaked out as his eye's glowed. I was suddenly in a wave of pain to my shoulder. I yelped in pain drawing my sword out of my hand. I scream and through it at the source of my pains skull.

Sans finished the other off as I knelled down holding my shoulder where little blood poured. It was a simple cut...it wasn't even a puncture wound. But it hurt like hell!

Sans rushed to my aid and looked at my shoulder ready to grab that med kit we knocked off the bed last night. I held his shoulder with the arm that was wounded and only needed a small band aid if anything.

"It's okay. His strength wasn't strong enough to actually go through me." I said sincerely. He sighed in relief and started to move. He rushed off up the stairs making noise and shuffling. I started to stand heading up the stairs but just got ran into.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Sans continued to move. "He's one step ahead of us. He knows every move we're going to make. He's playing us in chess, and so far we only took out one of his pawns while he has all but two pieces."

I hate it when he talks in metaphors.

"We need to get out of here and head to waterfall asap. We can't waste anymore time."

He was moving and talking so fast it was almost hard to talk with him and look him n his eyes that were suddenly back to normal. "Sans I understand we need to move but if he knows what were going to do then we need to do something he won't expect."

He started to pack up everything we had into my small used to be school bag. Clothes and supplies we had to find Gaster and his men. He looked frantically for everything trying to rush me out the door.

"We don't have time. If we go after him now he will be expecting us. That is something I want now."

"He'll kill us both! You need to be reasonable." I tried to look him in the eye but he was too fast.

"No. He'll just have me to deal with. Your going back up to the surface and staying with Undyne and Alphys. They'll keep you safe while I take care of this." He looked around. "I think I got all you things. If I forgot anything you can come back for it later."

I finally had all my strength to grab his arm and pull him so he was staring at me with his determined eyes. The living room around us was suddenly filled with tension. "I am not going anywhere. You are not going to push me out of the danger that YOU dragged me in. I could have said no because I didn't even know who the hell you were but I was willing to help you and your brother dammit!" I then pushed him back.

He seemed genuinely hurt by this action. He grabbed my hand and lightly pecked it with holding it close to mine and his face. "After last night, and what those two bone heads just said, I realize the danger grew to you. But you have the power to reset. Everything will be fine." His smile was so real...but so fake.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "No. I am going with you. You are in danger as the same with me. How am I supposed to know you died."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed my bag, then took my arm with all force. Within a blink of an eye I was in a familiar house. Neatly made with wonderful decorations of a lot of anime posters and figurines. Out the window was the sun, still rising over the horizon. Or maybe it was setting. A human walking their dog in the road and waving to a monster standing on their porch.

I turned around to see Sans was gone with my bag sitting on the ground.

"Sans?" I cried out. Tears were falling down my face.

I just left my stuff there ready to run all the way down to the Underground. But the doors were shut tight and burning hot. I checked the windows that had complicated locks on them as well as the vents.

I summoned my sword that was flaming high and hot in my hands with all my anger and Determination to get the hell out of this house. I took a hard swing at the window glass not caring it was damaging property.

I was then knocked back with a loud crash hitting my head against the wall where the room went black.

Sans POV

Darker yet darker the room around me was getting. I was unable to contain everything around me. The air was harsh and hard for me to breathe. In front of me was an army of all those men. I different animal to each skull with the same body and same clothing. Different colors filled the room but unable to make this dark room any lighter.

"✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 💧 👍 ✞ ✌ ❄ ✌ ❄ ✋💧 ❄✋💣 📬 🕆 ✋ ❄ 💧✌💣 🏱✌❄❄ 💧 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 🕈✌✡💧 👎 📬 ✋❄💧 💧 🏱✌❄ ❄✋👍 ✌ 👎 ✈🕆✋❄ 📬📬📬✌ ✡✋ 📬" His voice was glitched in and loud like a blast of loud music hurting and breaking into my skull. The army in front of me was now running towards me trying to fight me all at once.

In fear I used my strength to hold back. With each one I hit they would turn into smoke and not dust. They were coming in to fast for me to handle. When the struck at me, it felt like actual pain."✡ 🕆 ✡ 💧 🕈✋ 👎 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ❄✋💣 💧✌ 💧"

"N-no" I said in a fit of my anger. Doing my best to hold these monsters back.

Then I was awake. My breathing is heavy like I wasn't able to breathe for a long time. My room was such a familiar picture that was in my head.

I remembered what happened last night... besides the good. But she said something before anything when she awoke after what happened at the casino. " _We have determination on our side. It's up to you really. He's your brother."_

She was right. It was up to me and what would happen. While fighting trying to save Frisk, they kept trying to kill her. But I was able to stop them each time before finally keeping her away forever. They're just after the soul now.

I looked down at Frisk who was facing my way looking so peaceful and wrapped in the blankets covering her body from the cold. He clothes were all scattered from her shirts to her under garments. I felt my face heat up a little.

He won't stop talking to me when I close my eyes. He keeps me from having a full nights sleep. Waking me up in tears more the half the times. He makes me worry for everything. For her.

I found my clothes that were on the end of the bed (Why are they not scattered? Did I just rip off her clothes!?) And threw them on quietly not trying to wake her up.

I took image of a house up on the surface and arrived there within a second. I was inside where A fish and a yellow dinosaur cuddled on the couch fast asleep romantically in their pajama's while Anime played in the background on their flat screened TV.

"Hey love birds wake up!" I shook them both violently trying to hurry in case Frisk noticed I was gone. Out the window the Moon and Stars made the whole dark indigo sky glow. I looked at a nearby clock to see it was only three in the morning. Enough time for them to prepare.

"What the fuck Sans!" Undyne screamed taking a glowing spear from thin air. Alphys just couldn't breathe correctly. Maybe I should have knocked first.

"Hey fins." I winked trying to break the tension in the room but Undyne wasn't having it.

"Give me one good reason not to break every bone in your body for breaking into our house and waking us up in the middle of the damn night!"

"U-U-Undyne d-dear p-please don't y-yell. The n-neighbors will c-c-complain again" Alphys said able to have her normal breathing pattern back.

I held my hands up still smiling like the Asshole I am. "Your the only fish in the sea and lizard in the forest that can protect someone and keep them from leaving."

They both looked at me confused as they probably should be.

"What are you talking about?" Undyne lowered her spear but kept it in her hands for good measure. I understand that considering I did just break into her home..well entered. Didn't break anything.

"Remember when I came here with that human girl asking information from Alphys?" Alphys shot her head up as I said her name.

"What about her?" Alphys came closer as Undyne cuddled her like she was a puppy needed protection.

"She's in high danger. Her soul is determination. The rarest kind of trait a human can have. I need you to keep her in here. Make sure she can't leave. And no matter what she says or does, do not let her out of her sight."

They both looked at each other. Undyne turned around not able to look at me asking for such a favor. Alphys just looked at the ground. "You know how I feel about those things Sans. And don't think I don't know about the past you and Alphys had. Why should we consider it?"

They had reasons not to trust me. Alphys and I always did have a bad past, and I thought Undyne was a bad influence on my brother. But I had to suck it up for both Paps, and Frisk.

"Look. I know we each had our differences in the past but I really need you to do this so I can save Papyrus without anyone else I care about-" I didn't realize the words I was speaking till I heard them. Undyne and Alphys turned towards me and smiled making me all flustered. I tried to shake it off. "Please." Were the only words I could say after my mess up.

After one glace at each other they both smiled. "I don't need to hear anything besides Paps and your new girlfriend in danger." There's that word again. God I hate titles.

"I-I-I'll m-make m-machines to k-keep the doors from b-br-breaking and windows sh-shut and unbreakable. D-does she b-by chance have m-magic?" Alphys started writing down notes on a piece of paper found near her with a pink pen with a tiny Anime girl on the tip.

"Yes. Her magic is powerful. Undyne she will try to fight. She's as stubborn as Papyrus is." Undyne was always up for challenges.

"The punk won't be able to beat me. But I still have a question. Are you just gonna bring her here without any explanation? Wouldn't that hurt her?" Alphys stopped writing for a second.

"Yes. When were ready to head to out again I'll bring her here. I'll tell her how much danger she's in hopefully without her hurting me. Trust me this sucks for me but it's for her. Trust me when I say she's in danger."

"We got it Sans. We'll make sure no one gets out. Or in."

Not knowing all the details of the situation they still worked on making their house magic and human proof. They don't death on their hands and to see me hurt after finally stepping out of my skull to be more open. With Paps and Undyne being close she wouldn't be able to handle that either.

They're working all night making me thankful. I just hope they get everything in order and cover every nook and cranny so Frisk, the smart ass she is, couldn't leave.

When I cleared everything up and told them everything they needed to know about Frisk, I went back down to the underground walking a little on the way trying to think how Frisk would react. When I arrived she was still sound asleep almost glowing with a smile content that she was able to have a peaceful night.

I kissed her on the head and removed my clothes and crawling back into the mattress once again careful not to wake her. I then fell back asleep looking as if I never even left the bed...

I seem to always fuck up after we have moments. She's gonna hate me.


End file.
